


A Light That Never Comes

by PeterStark



Series: Blinding Light [2]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU Daemons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It, Friends to Enemies to Friends, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, M/M, Married Couple, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Soulmates, Super Soldier Serum, Superfamily (Marvel), Timeline What Timeline, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 67,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: Being soulmates doesn't mean you don't fight, but it does give you something worth fighting for. Steve and Tony know this first hand. They disagree and sometimes it hurts, but at the end of the day they're still family, a growing family. Nothing could be bad enough to separate them, could it? Apparently the world would like to test that theory.Sequel to: The Light of our Meeting (read that one first or you'll be confused).





	1. It Starts with a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I'm bad at summaries. Bleh bleh bleh!  
> The title comes from a song of the same name that I felt fit this section of the story. It's going to start off with all the fluff and very little 'plot,' but we'll get there. After some of the heavy that came out in the last story I think we could all use fluff for a little bit. So wedding stuff. Yay.  
> You are all awesome, thank you for the support. <3  
> I own nothing.

A noise woke Steve. He blinked trying to make the cobwebs go away. What woke him? A gasp. A whimper. The bed shifted. "Tony..." Steve whispered and rubbed his face. Tony's nightmares had become common. They made Steve's heart ache. He could tell they took a lot out of Tony, because if he had one he couldn't go back to sleep, and Tony did his best to not wake Steve up with them. To the point where he'd just leave in the middle of the night to go tinker. It bothered Steve that he wouldn't stay, that he didn't just ask to be held, but...then again Steve had often run off to the gym after his nightmares, so he couldn't really scold Tony for his coping mechanism. "Hey, darlin', you're alright. Come here." Steve gently wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him to his chest. "Sh...sleep, you're okay. You're safe. You're home."

Tony tesned in his arms, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

Steve couldn't fathom what Tony had seen, what he'd been through. He knew it had to be rough to have him this freaked out. Steve gently ran his fingers through Tony's hair. "You're okay, love. I'm here."

Tony jerked awake and pulled away.

"Hey, hey, you're okay. I'm here." Steve promised, gently putting his hands on Tony's shoulders. "Easy, you're alright. Breathe, breathe. In and out, nice and slow."

Tony took a few deep breaths, his hand pressed over his arc reactor, his fingers tangled with the chain around his neck, the chain that held his wedding band. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay." Steve leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead.

Tony pulled away.

"No, not tonight, stay, please." Steve pleaded, squeezing Tony's shoulders tighter. "Not tonight...stay."

"I won't be able to sleep. I don't want to keep you up."

"Don't worry about it, stay with me." Steve insisted. He didn't want Tony to leave, not when there was...four hours until they were both supposed to be up.

"Steve, I want you to sleep."

"I will. I sleep better with you with me, no matter what." 

Tony looked at him, then nodded and slid forward.

Steve held him tight and closed his eyes. "I love you."

"I know, mister. Get some sleep, you gotta look pretty for me tomorrow."

"You should sleep too."

"I'm already pretty."

Steve swatted Tony on the ass playfully. "Just try, it'd make me feel better."

"Okay, I'll try."

It was all Steve could hope for. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with Tony in his arms.

-

Steve woke up to an empty bed and sighed heavily. "Good morning, Captain Rogers." JARVIS said. "Sir has asked me to tell you he left coffee for you. He stayed with you until half an hour ago. He's helping Peter get around. He said it would be bad luck if you saw him this morning."

Steve chuckled and sat up, looking at the suit that was hanging up on the bathroom door. He reached out to the side table and lifted the mug of coffee. He took a long swig and sighed happily. He never thought he'd get a day like this. Yet, here it was. Back in his day even if he had Tony they wouldn't have let them get married. There was always something considered 'wrong' about those with romantic soulmates who were the same sex, back then. That had changed, a soulmate was a soulmate, but still... Steve had spent so much time sickly and so small that no one looked his way, but there he was with a son and soon a husband...and maybe another kid soon.

Try as they might, the subject kept coming up, even though Tony wanted to save it for a later time. They kept weighing how they would approach it. Tony had, of course, come up with a spreadsheet of possibilities as well as pros and cons of each choice. Steve had just figured it'd be best if Tony had another child. Statistically speaking, it was the best option. In rebuttal, Tony had come back with basically a bookshelf of information that could help them make the best decision.

Tony had the pros and cons of adoption listed, but Tony and Steve had both agreed that living beyond their children was a hard no for both of them and there witches almost never went up for adoption, not when their parents tended to be difficult to kill and lived for a very long time. Though adoptions had many pros, it didn't fit for them. Fostering came with a similar feeling, while it had it's ups...the longevity of it wouldn't be right. They'd both lost enough, adding their children to the list just wasn't acceptable for them.

Surrogacy, had the most heavy focus on Tony's list. Steve had agreed that it was the better of their options, especially since Tony obviously had dominant witch genes, the odds of him having a biological child who wasn't a witch was small enough to be reassuring, even to Tony and if they found a witch surrogate mother or donor...well, then the chances shot even higher.

This had seemed the best plan in Steve's mind. But, Tony had another section of his spreadsheet for Steve being the donor, rather than Tony. Steve had insisted that a con for that was the serum, how unpredictable it might be. How would it act? Would it hurt another life? Would it put the surrogate mother at risk? It was a real question mark, but Tony had lots of pros in the columns. They were at an impasse.

Though a nice sentiment, Steve knew he didn't need to have a blood link to have a child, Peter was his son, whether they shared blood or not. Steve was fine, sticking with the sure-fire way. He was a strategist, he'd take the sure bet over the guess. Tony insisted though that there was some study of Steve's genes before they came to a firm decision. Steve agreed, it couldn't hurt anything...except now Bruce Banner knew about him and Tony and Peter. It was fine, Steve trusted Bruce and Peter was ecstatic to have a new uncle. They absolutely adored each other even though Steve was still a little wary of the possibility of a Hulk incident. Peter, like Tony, didn't even seem to acknowledge that the Hulk was a problem.

If anyone could figure out if his genes would be safe, it was Dr. Banner. Even Tony said he'd be the best for the job. But damn, Steve wouldn't mind having another kid with Tony's brown eyes and warm smile. Maybe Tony felt the same way, maybe Tony wanted to see Steve's face in one of their children...Steve couldn't imagine why, though.

"Captain Rogers, I suggest getting up soon." JARVIS warned.

"Yeah, sorry, got lost in thought."

"Baby again?" Grace asked fondly.

"Hush, you." Steve rolled his eyes as he got up.

Grace laughed. "One thing at a time, Steve. You've got to get ready for the day. Besides, have you talked to Peter about it yet?"

"Well, no."

Grace hummed. "Wedding first, then worry about getting Peter's stamp of approval, then worry about babies."

"Okay, agreed. Now, how am I supposed to do a bowtie again?"

"Get with the times..." Grace insisted. "Youtube, Steve, youtube."

-

The wedding was a small affair, held in a Catholic church in Brooklyn. Steve was surprised that they could marry there, but things had changed since his time, it seemed no one wanted to say no to soulmates. He could understand that, of course, there was just something powerful about the bond that was impossible to ignore or oppose. Steve had let Tony buy them matching, black suits and didn't dare look at the price tags or ask how much tailoring cost. Peter got to choose the colors, this meant that Tony had a navy handkerchief and Steve had a hotrod red one, because what other colors could he have picked? Peter also wore a tux and had decided to wear black converse instead of dress shoes. Peter had a red and blue rose on his suit jacket.

The number who attended were also few. Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, Ben, May, Peter, Bruce, and Natasha (and Nick Fury hid in a back corner, with what almost looked like a smile on his face). There were no best men or maids of honor. Everyone just sat down together in one pew, watching.

Steve was a bit sad. He always thought if he ever got married that Bucky would be there, his best man. Instead he was at his own wedding with no one from his past to share it with. It hurt when he thought of the guest list, but it was alright. He'd made a few friends since coming from the ice, none that he would trust with knowing about Peter, and that was alright. Besides, today he was going to, officially, have his full place in a new family.

Steve stood up at the alter and looked down at his feet, shaking his head. Pepper walked up and wrapped her arms around him. "He's got the jitters real bad, it's fine. He's just breathing into a paper bag. He never thought he'd settle down. I think it's throwing him off."

"In a good way or a bad way?" Steve wondered. It couldn't be too bad, he knew that. Grace and Analise were curled up under the front pew together, content as can be. So it wasn't like Tony was planning to run, or more likely fly, away.

"Good, Steve. He loves you so much. I've never seen him so happy." Pepper kissed his cheek and pulled back, then straightened Steve's bowtie.

She looked lovely, dressed in navy blue, backless gown. "You look beautiful, in case no one's said." Steve said.

"Don't let Tony here you saying that." She smiled and winked. "You're fine, breathe. Give it one more moment, he'll be done with his existential crisis then." She nodded and sat down between Ben and Happy.

Steve had to smile. It was a good family he was stepping into. They'd welcomed him with warm arms. In fact, half of them were wearing navy, the color Peter had picked for Steve. It was a cool way they'd all decided to show support. Pepper, Ben, Bruce, and Natasha were all sporting dark blue. Though, Natasha also had the red...because she said she was not dying her hair just for a wedding, which made Steve laugh. He liked her. He wasn't sure if she knew who her true self was, but she was good. 

The doors opened and Steve turned. Tony looked edible. He always looked good, but damn that suit looked fantastic on him and...he was wearing converse, dark blue converse instead of dress shoes. Steve had actually never seen that color before in a shoe, likely Tony had gotten the handkerchief from Peter and then had shoes made to match. That suit fit him like a glove, hugging him in all the right places...

"Sorry about that, always have to be fashionably late, got to make a good entrance." Tony joked.

Steve smiled, because in that one joke he knew Tony was nervous, but he was still smiling, so bright and happy, a true smile.

The priest laughed softly.

Tony quickly stepped up to Steve and held his hands out. "Do I make the cut?"

Steve looked him up and down. "You'll do."

The joke made Tony relax. The remaining tension left his body and his expression became softer. "Thanks."

"You two ready?" The priest wondered.

"Yes."

"Definitely," Steve smiled, taking Tony's hands in his, a soft white light glowed around them. Steve knew if he focused on it it would go brighter to his eyes, as if coming into focus, but he let it remain, a dim, lovely glow that warmed the shadows around them. He didn't hear much of what the priest said, instead he stared at Tony. How in the hell had he gotten so lucky? Who knew being frozen for almost seventy years could be a good thing?

"Steve?" Tony asked quietly.

"Hm?" Steve wondered.

"This is the part where you're supposed to repeat what he says. Am I the only one paying attention here?"

"I'm paying attention." Steve hissed, though, admittedly, he was paying attention to Tony's smile, so light and happy.

"Captain Steven Grant Rogers, please repeat after me." The priest said, probably for the second time. "I, Steven Grant Rogers, take you, Anthony Edward Stark to be my husband."

"Just like that? Really?" Tony cringed, his nose wrinkled.

Steve chuckled. "I, Steve Rogers, take you, Tony Stark to be my husband."

"I'll allow it, you can keep going." Tony smiled.

So Steve continued, repeating, but feeling the weight of every word. "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this moment on."

For all the lightness the day had in it. Steve felt nothing but truth and heavy love when Tony responded in kind.

"Aren't they supposed to kiss?" Steve could hear Peter's whispered question and he turned to look over at the boy who had a huge grin on his face.

"Our son thinks we should seal it with a kiss." Steve whispered as the priest suggested the very same.

"We shouldn't disappoint." Tony grinned, then pulled Steve forward by his jacket. Steve followed the tug and smiled when their lips met. They both wrapped their arms around each other and sank into the kiss.

The applause was faint behind the warmth of the kiss.

A loud wolf-whistle broke out, likely Rhodey, when the kiss deepened.

"Easy, tigers, save it so the little eyes don't have to see." Ben's voice called.

Steve laughed and pulled away from Tony.

"I present to you Mr. and Captain Stark-Rogers."

"Yay! We all get the same name now!" Peter sprinted forward and Steve caught him, picking him up and hugging him tightly.

"Of course we do, bud." Steve kissed his cheek and set him down.

Peter turned and hugged Tony, tight. "You picked a good Papa for me, Dad."

"Yeah, kid...we found a keeper." Tony smiled and kissed the top of Peter's head before looking up at Steve, warmth and love in his eyes.

There was also something else in those eyes and Steve was very grateful that May and Ben were keeping Peter for the week so he and Tony could go on a honeymoon, because...they needed to celebrate this moment...without the possibility of scaring Peter for life.

For now he turned and walked to their gathered family and friends. Bruce kept a few, shy steps back, but perked up when Peter walked up to him and started speaking to him. A few minutes later, Pepper went and hugged Peter, congratulating him quietly at becoming the proud owner of two 'dorky' dads. Bruce laughed at that, then stretched out his hand to shake Pepper's obviously meeting her for the first time.

The whole room froze when a white glow, filled with tendrils of colored light formed between the pair.

"I claim like...seventy-five percent responsibility for this one." Tony said, breaking the silence.

Pepper looked prepared to throw her shoe at him. "You don't get to claim this."

"You met at my wedding. Besides, it's obvious you're trying to upstage me." Tony smiled playfully.

Pepper and Bruce let go, both of them shifting awkwardly.

It was a wonderful day. Soulmates married and new ones found. Steve couldn't imagine it getting better.


	2. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve discuss their future and the possibilities that they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people. I have another chapter for you. I hope you like it.

Steve threw himself down on the bed next to Tony. "You know, I'm half-naked on our honeymoon and you're on your phone, fully dressed. I feel like I'm doing something wrong. Am I underdressed or overdressed?"

"You're fine." Tony commented, but he didn't look away from his phone.

"I thought we said no work. I'm not even watching the news." Steve had given up the news in favor of spending his week entierly focused on Tony. He'd have work for SHIELD again once the honeymoon was over and he wanted to make every second count.

"I'm not working..." Tony shrugged, still consumed by the phone.

Steve rolled his eyes and straddled the genius. "Come on, put the phone down. I can give you some compelling reasons if you like."

"This is important, it's about us."

"What is it?" Steve asked cautiously.

Tony tapped his screen and a bunch of information projected outwords. Steve shifted and looked at it. It could have been gibberish for all he knew. He recognized some shapes though. 

"Genetics?" Steve asked.

"Yours." Tony nodded. "I had Bruce do a thorough study on your genes...you know, just in case. I think he was glad for the work too, he's been anxious ever since the Pepper thing.... I’m not going to judge. I needed some time to process when I learned about you. So he just sent a report to me."

"Oh." Steve climbed off of Tony and looked at the readings. They didn't make any more sense to him than they had a moment earlier, but they seemed to be a heavier weight. "What's the verdict?"

"You're fine. Any kid you have will probably be just as strong as you, but...it's safe." Tony sat up and rubbed Steve's back. "You can have kids."

For some reason, those words made Steve's eyes prickle. He didn’t understand it either. Genes or no Peter was his kid, so why did the idea that he wasn’t so broken that he couldn’t father children such an uplifting revelation? "We haven't talked to Peter about this."

"No, and I'd still have to find a witch to either donate and a separate surrogate or someone willing to do both. I've done some research, witch surrogates aren't hard to find. They seem to understand the issue us same-sex soulmates have as witches.... It's kind of them, we'd have to find someone though. It would take time and help Peter ease into it...if you still want-mmph."

Steve shut Tony up by kissing him. "Yes. If Peter's alright with it."

"Why am I sensing a but?" Tony wondered, putting his phone down.

"Well, I... I never thought I could have a kid with my...genes. I'm for it...but I really do want another mini-you running around. Peter's just so precious and kind and smart."

"Any kid you father will be precious, kind, and smart...and patriotic." Tony added the last one with a smirk. "I want to have a kid with your baby blues, if at all possible."

"And I want another kid with your eyes." Steve countered.

"Can we agree on three then?" Tony asked. "Find you a surrogate and me one?"

"Yeah, not all at once though...maybe a few years apart. I need to get the hang of little ones."

"Square deal." Tony grinned.

"Now we just need a Peter stamp of approval."

"You'll get it. I've casually brought up the idea of siblings and he seemed excited. I think he's finally got it understood that you aren't going anywhere and that you'll never love him any less." Tony kissed Steve gently. "Now, wanna practice making a baby?"

"I'm not sure we can do that practically." Steve laughed, then groaned at the way Tony moved his hips on his lap.

"No, but it'll still be fun." Tony pulled his shirt over his head before climbing onto Steve's lap, kissing him deeply. 

Across the room, Grace purred.

-

“He’ll be upset when he finds out.” Analise glared at Tony from his workbench. 

“If. Besides I can’t sleep and what’s the good of keeping us both up? There is no point.” Tony waved her off and continued to work on the Iron Man suit. 

“When he finds out,” Analise continued, “He’s going to be upset. You have to sleep or at least talk to him. Or me for that matter.”

“It’s just nightmares. I’m fine.” Tony shook his head. 

Analise stood up and growled at him, her teeth bared. “Yes, because just nightmares make you have a suit guard the door while you work.”

“Okay, so they’re bad nightmares. That’s all.” Tony shrugged. “Plus, I’m multitasking.” He pulled up a list of names. “See? Possible surrogates. I’m doing lots of work.”

Analise narrowed her eyes, then sat. “I’m just worried about you is all. You need more sleep.” She frowned. 

“I’m alright. It’ll pass.”

Analise looked at the clock. “Maybe we should sneak back into bed before he wakes up, yeah?”

Tony rubbed his face. “Yeah...sounds good.”

-

A few weeks after the honeymoon, Tony really felt too tired for the conversation, but they needed to have it anyway.

“Why do I feel like I did something wrong?” Peter asked as he sat down on the couch. 

“You didn’t.” Steve soothed. 

“Did you? Anything you want to tell me about?” Tony asked. It was always good to keep the kid on his toes. 

“Not that I can think of.” Peter said as Morgana seemed to ponder the idea. He looked honest. 

“Good. You weren’t in trouble anyway.” Tony promised. 

“Okay. So what did you two do?” Peter countered. “If I’m not in trouble...then what’s this about?”

“Why do you assume I’m the trouble?” Tony asked with a smirk. 

Peter raised his eyebrows. “I got it from someone.”

“Okay. Fair point.” Tony shrugged. “Don’t do as I do.” He ruffled Peter’s hair. 

“Okay. Now I’m worried. That’s a lot of deflecting. It’s worse than you trying to say I was double digits last week.”

“Hey, that’s still a sore spot. My baby is ten and that’s just wrong.” Tony shook his head and Analise made a noise of agreement. 

“Now you really are deflecting.” Steve sighed. He turned to Peter and took a breath, preparing himself. “Son, you’re dad and I have been talking recently and we need to ask your opinion on this.”

“On what?”

“How would you feel about being a big brother?” Steve asked. 

Peter looked down at Morgana and sat for a moment. He didn’t seem upset, just in thought. “Like a little brother or sister?”

“Yup.” Tony nodded. 

“Like a baby?” Peter asked as if trying to clarify. 

“Yeah, your dad and I have been talking about it. And we wanted to see how you felt about having a bigger family.” Steve said.

“I’d love that!” Peter beamed. “Oh my gosh. Ned has a baby sister and she’s just so cute. And then they can grow up and we can be friends and that would be awesome! And other kids will get to have the best parents ever, just like me.” Peter gushed. “I promise I’d look after them too. I promise.”

“We have no doubt of that.” Steve smiled and hugged Peter. “You’re going to be a great big brother.”

“And you’re a great papa.” Peter whispered back as he buried his head in Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve barely held back a sob. Three years with Peter and it still ached in the best way when Peter said things like that. It made him feel so proud, so happy. 

Tony saw the tears on Steve’s cheeks, but didn’t ask. “We’ll get on it, kiddo. You’ll be an amazing big brother.” Tony smiled and wrapped both his boys in a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care.


	3. Finding a Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson is only caught being sweet with Maggie, they are soulmates after all and a good match.   
> Steve and Tony think they’ve finally found the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still fluffy. I’ve decided to start Winter Soldier soon in this story. Probably one fluffy chapter left. I have to lure you into that false sense of security right? 😂 Sorry.

Maggie was bent forward, hands on her knees as she huffed. "That was tough."

"It could've been worse." Thomas huffed. "They make the obstacle course harder on the older kids."

"Still easier than English." She walked across the gym toward her water bottle and felt dread fill her. She looked up and saw a sharp spike of ice flying at her. She gasped and the ground at her feet started to glow. A green circle with strange sigils inside began to spin beneath her, slowly. To her eyes the world seemed to slow, though, really, it probably just meant she was going faster than the rest of the world. "Woah." She stepped back with Thomas. The feeling of unease left her, the red light that glowed under her flesh when something bad was about to happen went away, then the green circle under her faded and the world moved at full speed again. 

She'd learned a few things about her abilities. She could control the pace time for herself and others, though it took focus and made her head swim to do it for more than a couple ‘real’ seconds. She could also send herself and Thomas back in time. She could only go back twelve minutes at most, but she could go back and relive a twelve-minute block of time to try to fix possible mistakes. Though, the thing was, she could only seem to do that twice a day. She had to be careful with it. She was happy though, with training, she only got sick when she was the one in danger, now, she'd taught herself to see the danger coming rather than feel it. Whenever something bad was going to happen to someone they glowed faintly with red light, and she tried her best to stop it...now if the sickness would go away when she was in danger she'd be happy.

"Nice dodge, Reset!" A voice called.

"Thanks," Maggie called back. She liked that name. Deadpool had started calling her Reset, because she could basically reset herself when she needed to, and it had caught on. As much as people called her Maggie, they called her Reset or Reese. She liked it. It helped remind her that she was strong, that she had a tool she could use to keep herself and others safe. She liked that feeling.

She still couldn't explain it, what had happened in the alleyway that time. She'd never been able to rewind time like that, slow and steady. No, when she reset time, it was like putting her current consciousness with all it's knowledge back into the body she'd been in twelve minutes earlier. Who knew? Professor X said it wouldn't be uncommon for her to learn more about her powers as time went on.

"You want to train, Maggie?"

"WADE!" She cheered and whirled. She ran forward and hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, we'll do the hugging thing." He sighed.

Maggie knew he wasn't one for hugs, not really, but she liked hugs and he was one of the only people left she could trust to hold her and not stab her in the back. She didn't trust easy anymore, but still longed to be held. She knew he just went along with it, but she was grateful for it. "You better have been behaved in New York."

"Oh, I only kill the baddies, you know, the mean nasty people who want to have you for their supper. That's a reference for all the millennials out there."

"Who are you talking to?" Maggie sighed.

Deadpool waved. "You wouldn't get it. It's fine. So, sparring, you and me?"

"Yeah...but, I'm still not very good."

"Don't worry about it, we'll find the right weapon for you and then you'll get good, like me. Come on, blondie." He lead her over to a weapons rack. She followed him across the wooden floor, listen to him talk about nothing in particular, then the worst thing happened.

Creeeeaaak!

Maggie dropped to the floor, covering her ears and whispering. "Keep walking, please keep walking."

"-and that's how you properly chop off someone's- Maggie?" 

"No, no, no. Keep walking, please don't come in."

"Oh, Maggie..." Wade walked back to her, around the spot that creaked on the floor. "You're alright. If I could kill him again, I would, Reese. He's dead, I made it happen, you're safe."

"Please go away, go away, go away..." Maggie whimpered, rocking back and forth. Her heart was pounding, her breaths came too quick, the panic was overwhelming.

"I need you to breathe, Reese. Count down from five." Wade spoke. "With me. Five."

It took her a full minute. "My hands, the floor, your sh-shoes, your ugly plaid shirt, and Thomas."

"Four." Wade said.

"My knees hurt on the ground, a tag on my shirt, the sweat on my hands," she reached out and sighed. "Thomas' fur."

"Good, you're doing good. Three."

"Your voice, Thomas' breathing, the other students."

"Almost there, keep breathing. Two."

"Sweaty kids, and the way air smells when it goes through air conditioning."

"Awesome, one."

"Gum." Maggie said. Her heart was finally calm.

Deadpool took a step forward. "Can I hug you, sweetie?"

Maggie nodded and wiped her eyes. She let Wade pull her close and she rested her head against his chest. She sniffled and held onto him. "Thank you, for helping."

"Of course." Wade whispered. "You're my bestie and I would murder for you, of course I'd help you with this." He squeezed her shoulders then stood up straight. "You know what helps me feel better when I get stressed? I like to hit people, really hard. You wanna try?"

"Um, sure."

Wade pointed to the rack of weapons. "Pick one and you can hit me as hard as you want, don't worry, Reese, I don't bruise easy."

Thomas looked up slowly. "Anything's worth a try. Choose wisely."

Maggie walked to the rack and picked up a quarterstaff. It felt...good in her hands. She'd never tried that before. Wade had been trying to convince her to use swords or guns, but she didn't like how violent they could be. "So...hitting something helps?"

"Yeah, lots and lots."

-

Steve came back from a mission and dropped his shield at the door. "Papa's home!"

"Grace!" Analise called out, running and jumping at the lioness. The two flopped onto the ground, curling together and whispering.

"PAPA!" Peter ran down the hallway and threw his arms around Steve.

"Oof! You're getting strong, bud." Steve pretended to step backward. "I should teach you some new moves." Steve bent down and kissed the top of his head.

"Did it go okay?" Peter asked. Morgana was at his side, a curious owl, then she shifted into a puppy and curled up with Grace and Analise, joining in on their whispers.

"Kicked all the baddies' butts." Steve promised. "Only got a few bruises this time."

Tony was on the phone as he walked into the living room. He beamed and blew Steve a kiss. "Yes," Tony said. "That sounds lovely. I thank you so much for all of your time today and the past few. My husband and I are very grateful. I'll review the paperwork you sent. We both will... Yes, thank you, again. You have no idea how easy you're making this for us. Have a good afternoon." Tony hung up and sighed in relief.

Steve perked up. "Did we...find some opinions?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "I mean, we have to go over a lot of paperwork and decide if we’ve found the one, but...everything I've seen... Steve, I think we found one." Tony beamed.

Steve ran forward and threw his arms around Tony, kissing him and then holding him tight. "That's amazing."

"Welcome home, by the way. Still doing Fury's chores?"

"Oh, shush." Steve chuckled. "So, homework?"

"No, you're getting a shower, because I think I can smell explosives on you, and blood, not sexy. I'm going to finish dinner, which is going to be shit because it's me and Peter and I are spoiled by your cooking."

"Language!" Steve scolded.

Tony scoffed. "Kid, don't do what I do...or what I wouldn't do... Find the gray area, kid."

Peter saluted him idly. "Sure."

"Now, go shower so we can do homework." Tony nudged him. "Go, food, homework, and celebration." Tony winked and grabbed Steve's ass.

"Tony," Steve hissed. "Not in front of Peter."

"Ah, he's fine. He can't see" Tony shrugged and squeezed again. It was a fair point. Peter couldn't see the wandering hand from his angle.

"Wait, do you mean you found a lady to have a baby?" Peter asked after a moment.

"Yeah, maybe, kid. We have to see if it's a good fit for us. I mean...genetically it's fine, but there are other things to consider. Your Papa and I'll go through it. There's a few options, but I have a good feeling about one." Tony smiled. "Wash up and help, Pete. Steve, seriously, get changed. And don't think I didn't see the gash in that suit. Drop it off in the lab, I'll fix it up for next time."

Dinner was better than normal. Tony did seem to be learning, but Steve still knew he was far better at cooking. He wasn't going to say no to food, never, especially not after a mission. 

"Can I stay up and help you pick the lady?" Peter asked.

"No, buddy." Tony shook his head. "You've got school tomorrow and this'll probably be a long talk. You need sleep, but if we make a decision, we'll tell you, promise."

"Okay." Peter sighed and started for his room.

"Uh-uh, goodnight kisses, Mister. You're never too old for goodnight kisses."

Peter grinned and kissed his cheek before kissing Steve's. "Night Daddy, goodnight Papa. Make sure you tell me if you find out." 

"Promise." Steve nodded and patted Peter on the back. "Bedtime, and no TV."

"Okay." Peter waved and headed to his room, Morgana was a little slower, more reluctant. She shifted into a cat and continued to watch.

"Morgana, bedtime." Grace said with a stern growl in her voice.

Morgana scampered. 

"Why do I feel like there's some rebellion in that sass? I feel like the teenage years might hit hard." Grace said as she sat proudly, staring after Peter.

"We'll deal with it. He's a good kid, sass is expected though. I mean, he lives in the same house as Tony." Analise sighed.

"Oh, and you two aren't sassy?" Steve asked. "He comes by it naturally."

"You two pipe down, the adults need to talk." Tony pulled Steve onto the couch. He opened up all of the files he'd gotten and let them fill the room in holographs. "Now, I'm not going to tell you my favorite, but these are all of the possibilities we have available right now."

"Five...okay." Steve looked around and began to read through each option. Some had pictures, most didn't. All of them were witches, which was good. They couldn't really have bad health that way. There were two women he really liked by their description. They just seemed so genuine and kind, both of them wanting to help others. Thou anyone who would do such a wonderful thing for someone else has to be kind and good. One of them had a picture.

Steve liked the way she looked. Her hair was mousy brown and her eyes were green. It'd be closer to a mix between him and Tony. The other was described as strawberry blonde with gray eyes. There wasn't a picture of her though.

"I'm down to two." Steve admitted. "I mean, any of them would be fine, but...there are two..."

"I'm going to take a stab at this." Tony dismissed three of them and left the two profiles that Steve liked.

"How did you know?"

"Because those were the two I narrowed it down to myself." Tony sighed and leaned his head against Steve's shoulder.

"I think I know which way you lean." Steve said, pointing to the strawberry blonde's profile.

"Yup." Tony sighed. "And you lean toward the brunette, don't you?"

"Yup." Steve laughed. They were both looking at those who reminded them of one-another. 

"Steve, either one is a good choice. Happy and healthy...good genes. Both of them have a record of having witch children, so it's good, either way."

Steve turned and kissed the top of Tony's head. "Big decision."

"Your choice." Tony said. "Your surrogate, your choice. So, Aubrey?" Tony took his hand gently.

Steve looked at the brunette and smiled. "Aubrey... She does match all of our requirements and...dear God are we really making this choice?"

"It's a pretty big deal, baby daddy." Tony chuckled trying to make light of the tense moment.

"Can we...see if we can get ahold of the agency tomorrow morning to see if Aubrey wouldn't mind us?" 

"Yeah...we can call tomorrow." Tony smiled and pulled Steve into a kiss.

Steve turned and pulled Steve into a hug, a tight, warm hug. "We're going to have another kid, a baby."

"A beautiful mini-Steve." Tony hugged him back. "Girl, boy, or just a happy American?"

"Just a healthy baby."

"Okay...let's aim for that." Tony agreed. "Want to celebrate? Get some practice in?" Tony winked.

"You're ridiculous, but I'll take you up on it." Steve said. He pushed the hologram out of the way, leaving the last one, Aubrey. They were going to have a baby... It seemed unreal. So unreal...and so wonderful.

"I think it's our bedtime."

"But I'm not tired." Steve smirked.

"Me neither."

"Perfect excuse for bedtime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care.   
> I already know what they’re having and I picked out names: first, middle, and daemon. What do you guys hope for?


	4. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A text, on December 18th, brings the Stark-Rogers family good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research on surrogacy, I didn't know that in some cases the IPs (intended parents) don't actually meet their surrogate until the delivery day. That seems so weird to me, but it makes sense in some ways too.  
> Yay research.  
> I hope you all like this. Winter Soldier is next. :-D

Tony, Steve, and Peter were at the store together, shopping for Christmas presents for their friends and family. "I like this one." Tony wrapped a navy scarf around Steve's neck. 

"So handsome." Analise purred, rubbing up against Grace's side.

"Yeah, but we're kind of cutting this close, right?" Grace wondered. "Seven days?"

"Well, we didn't realize we were hosting Christmas this year until recently..." Analise hopped on Grace's shoulders and itched her ears. "We just have to make do."

"We've got seven days. How do we make this work?" Grace muttered.

"DUM-E can wrap presents and if we give Peter half a chance he'll decorate the whole tower. It'll be fine." Analise promised, licking the top of Grace's head.

"Mmkay." Grace sighed, sitting without jostling Analise. "Morgana, calm down, now."

"But it's Christmas!" Morgana protested, running figure eights around Peter and grace as a black lab. 

"Morgana, I won't say it again." Grace huffed in warning.

"But CHRISTMAS!" Morgana sighed.

On her next pass, Grace snapped forward and picked Morgana up by the scruff of her neck, holding her in her jaw with ease.

"We're supposed to be keeping a low profile, squirt." Analise sighed. "Please keep calm. Mind Grace."

Morgana huffed and relaxed, her ears drooping, but her tail continued to wiggle gently.

Steve looked down at the three and smiled, glad that they'd calmed down, adjusting the scarf. "It's warm." Steve chuckled.

Tony grabbed the end of the scarf and pulled Steve into a kiss. "And it's multi-purpose." Tony grinned. "It looks good on you. And you like being warm...."

"Yeah, it does look nice." Peter said with approval. "But we're not supposed to be shopping for each other, then there won't be surprises."

"It's okay to know some presents at times." Tony shrugged. "Besides, Ben would really like one of these, though, the grey would be more his color."

"It would be nice for Uncle Ben." Peter touched the dark gray one. "I got him that new game Minecraft. He likes games and I thought we could play it together. It looked cool."

"He'll like that." Tony said. "So, who else is left on our list, Pete?"

"Well, we got Ben, May, Pepper, and Happy. Is Uncle Rhodey coming?"

"No, bud, he's got something going with his family, but he promised to stop by on New Year's." Tony said, then yawned. "God, I need more coffee."

"Or sleep." Steve said softly. Tony still wasn't sleeping. It seemed every few nights Tony was working all night to avoid nightmares. When he had nightmares he rarely went back to sleep. Steve tried not to judge too much. Tony had died, he'd been in space, the man had laid his life on the line for New York, and that had to leave a scar. Steve understood the pain that could linger from traumatic experiences but...he wished Tony would talk about it or at least not go spend all his time in the lab when he had nightmares.

Tony sighed. "Not today."

"Okay." Steve nodded, understanding that Tony didn't want to talk about it. Steve didn't want to really either. It made them fight more often than not.

"I do like that scarf on you." Tony smiled gently. "Shit! Bruce is coming too, he was a last minute decision, we need to get a few things for him."

"Oh, and what about Nat?" Steve asked. "She said she might pop by for dinner if she's off mission by then."

"What does one get an assassin for Christmas?" Tony wondered. "Maybe a book of jokes in Latin or something?"

Steve wrinkled his nose. "What?"

"It's a long stor-" Tony paused when his phone went off. The ringtone made Steve and Tony freeze. It was the opening verse of Hallelujah. That ringtone was reserved for one person only. They'd never met her and they likely weren't going to meet her until what Tony was dubbing D-Day. She didn't want to do lots of in-person meetings, she said with her last surrogacy pregnancy the IPs had put a lot of stress on her with in-person meetings and she felt better if she could just focus on keeping herself happy and healthy during the pregnancy. Tony and Steve had no problem with that, though they wished they could be more involved. That ringtone belonged to Aubrey, she was the only person with that one.

"Text." Steve whispered.

Grace's mouth fell open and Morgana hit the ground with a huff. Then she flew to Peter as a hummingbird, hovering at his ear. "The text sound? Is it about the baby?" Morgana asked with wide eyes.

"Is it about my little sibling?" Peter asked.

Tony sighed and unlocked his phone. He opened the text.

'Good news, Tony and Steve. It's official as of this moment. I promise lots of updates and to keep you in the loop. Doctor says it's a countdown till September 9th. Congratulations. <3 -Aubrey'

Attached to the text was a picture of a positive pregnancy test.

Tony smiled, his eyes prickled and he turned the phone to Steve. "Congrats."

"We're pregnant?" Steve asked, he was breathless. There was paralyzing fear and excitement in equal turns brewing in his heart. Part of him wasn't terrified. Peter was doing alright under his care, after all, but Peter had been old enough to walk and talk and eat and explain what he needed when he'd joined the family. This baby though...it would rely on him for survival. It terrified him, but at least he had Tony, he'd been through it before, so they weren't completely in the dark.

"We're pregnant." Tony nodded.

"I'm gonna have a sibling. When?" Peter asked, excited.

"It's going to be a while kid, usually about nine months." Tony said, gently ruffling his hair.

"Usually?"

"Well, you only took about eight months. You were born a little too early, the doctors think that's why you have asthma, many premature babies can have things like that... Most babies take nine months until they're born though." Tony explained gently. Then he turned to Steve. "Hey, happy tears, right?"

Steve nodded, just then realizing that the tears we rolling down his cheeks. "Oh my God..."

"Come here, I know it feels really big. Trust me." Tony pulled him into a hug.

"Why's Papa crying?"

"It's just a big responsibility, and a happy one. I was the same way when I first found out about you, Peter. It's scary and exciting, so we need be really supportive, just like your Uncle Ben, Aunt May, and Aunt Pepper." Tony said to Peter, still holding tight to Steve. "It's scary, having a family. But it's very good. Jesus, when did I become the emotionally balanced one?"

"Shut up." Steve laughed, squeezing Tony tighter.

"Easy there, big guy. I don't have super strength."

"Sorry." Steve pulled back so fast it was almost like he'd been burned. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, winghead, it was just a little tight." Tony reassured him and kissed his cheek. "Congrats, Papa." He rubbed his shoulder.

"Can we get something for the baby?" Peter asked. "For Christmas?"

"Sweetie, the baby isn't going to be here until next Christmas." Steve said, wiping his face and smiling at Peter.

"But we should celebrate, right? We should get something to celebrate it!" Morgana swooped to the floor and shifted into a puppy again, wiggling around all over.

"Please?" Peter asked.

Tony sighed. "Yeah, let's find something."

"Remember the ornament you got me for my first Christmas? Maybe we could get something like that! Can I go look, Papa? Can I go pick one, Daddy?"

"Okay," Steve conceded. "Go with him, Grace."

"I'll go too." Analise said from her perch on Grace's shoulders.

"You're just too lazy to get down."

"So sue me." Analise huffed as they walked off with Peter.

"On a scale from one to ten, how terrified are you right now?" Tony asked.

"Fifteen?"

"Yeah, that's about right." Tony nodded. "Come on, babe, let's get some presents for Bruce and Nat." Tony put the gray scarf in the cart and then undid the blue one around Steve's neck and added it to the cart as well. "And I want to get something else for Ben. He really likes these books, I can't remember what they're called, if I saw the cover though, I'd know."

"You always take care of him and May." Steve noted.

"They don't let me splurge on them, except on Christmas. Without them I'd never know Peter existed. They brought me the single most important thing in my world. They gave me family, they gave me Peter because they're good people. So I like to take care of them. I like to get them the things they enjoy...I like to see them smile. And Ben's a good friend...and May is very attractive." Tony smirked.

Steve smacked his arm and rolled his eyes. "Come on, moron. Let's get the rest of this done. I don't want to push our luck."

"Oh, pish posh. Peter and I have done this thousands of times. If you don't look like people expect you to they'll look right past you. Plus it's the holidays, no one gives a shit about their surroundings. They just want to get their gifts and food ready. I don't even have to use my skills as a witch during the holidays." Tony took his hand. "Come on."

-

Peter walked into the room, holding a bag that he'd refused to show anyone. He's borrowed money from Tony and bought the items for himself. Only Grace, Analise, and Morgana knew what he'd gotten. "Can I finish the tree now?"

In their living room a tree stood tall and proud, covered in ornaments and a few presents were underneath. The bags from their shopping trip had been emptied and stacked, waiting to be wrapped and put under the tree on the common room floor below. 

"Sure thing, kid." Tony grinned.

"What did you get for the baby?" Steve asked curiously, wrapping his arms around Tony from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Tony relaxed into the hold. Grace and Analise sat in a similar hold, curled together.

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled free his wallet, taking out some money. He walked to Tony and held it out to him.

"What's this for?"

"I wanted to pay for it with my money, so it's my allowance, you can keep the change."

"Peter, you don't have to."

"Yeah, I do." Pete grinned, then went to the and pulled out an ornament. He showed it to Tony and Steve. It was a cloth ornament, a white fabric heart with soft stuffing. There were little purple and green handprints and yellow and red footprints. In neat, blue script it said: Expecting 2012. "I had to find one that had next year's number on it and that one was the nicest. I think the baby'll like it."

"The baby will love it, Peter, it's so nice." Steve praised.

Peter grinned and hung the ornament next to the metal heart that had Peter's first baby picture in it, which was next to a Captain America shield ornament, and next to an Iron Man suit ornament. A representation of each member of their family hung on the tree together, as close as they could be. The fabric heart was in the center of all three of them.

"It's beautiful, underoos." Tony said. "But there's no way that ornament cost that much. What else is in the bag?"

Peter smiled and went to the bag. He pulled out a quilt. It was made up of squares in squares of teal, purple, blue, yellow, gray, and white. Then he pulled out one more item and the bag went limp and flat. In Peter's hand was a stuffed Pooh. "I have Piglet, so I thought the baby could have Pooh."

"That's so sweet, Peter." Tony grinned. 

"So next year, or maybe on their birthday they already have presents."

"He's going to be the best big brother ever." Steve whispered, the tears were in his eyes again. God, he'd found a beautiful family. It was more than he ever thought he could ever have. His mother would have loved Peter and Tony. Bucky would have loved to see him happy too. It was okay though. They would want him to be happy. It took him a long time to realize that, but the loved ones he'd lost would still want him to be happy...to have this.

"Yeah, and you're going to do just fine, because you're doing great with Peter and...we have each other to lean on."

Steve closed his eyes. "Yes, we do." He kissed Tony's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too...my baby daddy." Tony teased.

"Shush." Steve chuckled, then laughed and kissed his neck again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care. Have a great day.


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury is hiding something and Steve doesn't like it, but he did get a text from Aubrey, at least their Baby was healthy in the check-up.  
> Tony knows something Steve doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to let you guys in on something. Once I decided on Steve having a kid I know what I had to do. I hope you guys enjoy this. I almost was going to leave it a surprise for later, buuuut this was more fun.

Steve looked down at his phone and sent a quick text. 

'Good morning, Tony. Hope you slept well.'

He took a deep breath and left the hotel, going for a run. It didn't make his longing for home vanish. He hated being called to SHIELD for missions, but it helped work off some of the anxious energy. It was a nice morning though. He ran and ran, and at some point a man showed up, running as well. "On your left." He warned. It was funny. It was like running with Tony. On occasion Tony would join him on a run. Tony would run straight to the spot where they would have breakfast and Steve would take a backwards path, running past him several times so he could get a genuine work out in without making Tony run too far. Steve always walked home with Tony on those days. Tony swore that one day he was going to make Steve carry him back to the Tower one of those days. It was a cute idea, a grown, famous man like Tony clinging to Steve's back as he ran home. "On your left."

"Uh-huh, on my left, got it." The man huffed. Was there a leaf on his shoulder? 

"Where's his daemon?" Grace asked after they'd rounded the next corner.

"Dunno. Witch maybe?" It didn't weird Steve out as much, not when Tony and Analise were always an example of person and daemon who weren't always together.

"He doesn't give off that vibe." Grace commented thoughtfully. "I'll look again this time."

The sun was rising, warming the day with a soft pink glow. It really was quite nice.

"Don't say it. Don't you say it!" The man shouted.

Steve laughed. Maybe he was getting some sass from Tony after all. "On your left."

"COME ON!" The man shouted.

"His daemon's on his shoulder." Steve told Grace. "It's not a leaf, it's a leaf-insect."

"A daemon that specializes in camouflage. He's not as he appears at first sight. Probably has hidden layers."

"Oh, don't you go all symbolic on me..." Steve laughed. "Aren't you against daemon stereotypes?"

"Well, yeah, but that's because I think I should be a sassy, small housecat, not this beast of a thing. You've always been the strong one of us, this shape always feels wrong to me. But you got to admit...Analise and Tony are witty as a fox...and charming." Grace commented. "Maybe there is something to be said for stereotypes."

"You should have settled as a loon."

"Quiet, Steven!" Grace nipped at his heals and he ran faster to avoid her bite.

"Hey, don't call me Steven." Steve wrinkled his nose. That name only ever meant he was in trouble. "Gracelynn."

"You're going to regret that." Grace hissed.

Steve and Grace raced, both of them trying to trip up one another. Until Steve's phone went off, that is...

Nat:

'We're getting around. Where should I pick you up?'

Steve paused and sent his location before glancing to the side. The man was leaning against a tree, catching his breath. "We have time...and you're curious." Grace commented.

Steve nodded and headed up to the man. "Need a medic?" Damn, he'd spent too much time with Tony.

The man laughed though, that was a relief. Next to his leg was that same green leaf, lying completely still. If Steve wasn't looking for the daemon he would have assumed it was just a fallen leaf, but it wasn't. It was too still. The wind would have moved a normal leaf. "I need a new set of lungs. Dude, you just ran like thirteen miles in thirty minutes."

Steve frowned, that was a bit off pace. "I guess I got a late start."

"Oh, really? You should be ashamed of yourself. Go take another lap." He huffed. "Did you just take it? I assumed you just took it."

Steve smiled and glanced at the shirt the man wore. "What unit you with?" 

"58th, pararescue, but now I'm working at the VA. Sam Wilson." He offered his head then nodded down to the leaf insect daemon. "She's Moira." He held out his hand and Steve shook it.

"I'm Steve Stark-Rogers, she's Grace."

"I put that together..." Sam nodded. "Is it weird for you, being here?"

"At first... Some days it's still hard, but I think I'm on my feet now." Steve shrugged. "Nice to meet you, Sam." Steve nodded to Grace and started to turn.

"Your bed isn't right. Is it?"

Steve paused. It was the first thing he'd struggled with. At the time Tony had noticed and ordered him a new one. Steve had woken up in a new century and could only sleep on the floor. It was better now, but still, sometimes the bed he and Tony had was too soft. It was just firm enough for Steve to sleep well, without being so firm that it put too much pressure on Tony's already weighed-down chest. "It's like laying on a marshmallow. Like I'm going to sink to the floor some nights... It got better once Tony and I..." Steve blushed. How had this guy made him feel so comfortable with speaking? Didn't he say he worked a the VA? Maybe he helped other Vets, he seemed to have a way about him. "How long?"

"Two tours." Sam answered. "You must miss the good old days, huh?"

"Some things, but only some times. Food's a lot better. No polio is good. The internet is amazing, and Tony's got me watching every movie under the sun to catch up..."

"Marvin Gaye, 1972, Trouble Man soundtrack."

"I'll put it on the list." Steve pulled out his phone and wrote in his notes. It had taken Tony years to convince Steve two keep notes on his phone.

Nat:

'Mission alert. Extraction imminent. Meet you at the curb. ;-)'

"Sorry, Sam, duty calls. Thanks for the run...if that's what you wanna call running."

"Oh, that's how it is?"

"That's how it is." Steve grinned as a car pulled up.

"Hey, fellas. You know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil." Nat called out the window.

Steve huffed and rolled his eyes. "Have you been talking to Tony? That sounds like a Tony thing to say."

"What? He has a good sense of humor. I have pages and pages of 'old people' jokes." Nat laughed. "Hop in, Cap."

Steve opened the back door for Grace before climbing into the front seat.

-

"Ooph." Maggie huffed as she hit the ground. "Ow..." She rubbed the back of her head, glad when she felt her healing take over to sooth the bruise that wanted to form.

"Tut tut. You know, I agree with Yellow, I have half a mind to yell at your teachers. You need someone better to teach you to fight." Deadpool commented, holding out his hand. "See, look, kid. You're small, so you have to use leverage against people. It's simple physics...or something. Biology? I don't know, I'm not a genius. All I know is if you use that big stick the right way you could actually knock me over, even though you're tiny and precious."

She sighed and took his hand letting him pull her up. "Are you sure? You're just so strong and I'm-" A black-gloved finger pressed to her lips and she shut up.

"Hey, I'm your Mr. Miyagi and I say you can do this Maggie-san." Deadpool put his hands together and bowed his head.

"I don't think I understood that reference."

Deadpool put his hands on either side of his masked face. "WHAAAAAAT? Okay, we're having a movie night if Mr. Wheels lets me stay later. Him and your silly curfew."

"Yeah, yeah. There is a disparity here, though." Maggie looked up a him and he was well over a foot taller with thicker arms, wider shoulders...he was just stronger.

He frowned and walked forward, wrapping his arms around her. "You're not weak, I promise. You're strong. Little guys can win the fight, just like in the Princess Bride. You just got to use what you have. There are people out there bigger and stronger than me and I still took them down and not because I heal." He let go with one hand, still keeping her in a firm hug before Maggie felt his scarred lips press against her cheek. "You're not weak. The strongest people in the world are the ones who've been knocked down. You got back up, Margaret, so you are very, very strong."

Maggie sniffled, feeling the tears prickle her eyes and she pulled closer. Why did she feel so weak then? Right here, in Wade's arms was the only time she really felt safe, like no one could hurt her because he'd protect her like...like some over-protective big brother. 

"You're strong and you'll kick ass. I just need you to learn to work with what you got. Now come on. Ant says we have an appointment with movies tonight, but we have to do some work on this first. I promise you, you're strong." He pulled back and pointed at the staff laying on the floor. "Now, pick up your glorified stick and lets do this thing. Maximum effort."

Maggie looked down and then picked up the staff. "Maximum effort." She agreed.

"Now, blondie. Hit me." Wade smiled as he put on his mask again. "I want you to do it, I want you to do it."

"Okay, I did get that one." She chuckled, then swung her staff at him.

-

Steve didn't want to call Tony. Tony would say 'I told you so.' It wasn't something he wanted to deal with, not really. He just wanted to get the mission done so he could go home and be done with it.

Tony said that SHIELD was hiding something. Tony had hacked in and found out about the weapons they were trying to make, but before he could look any deeper into their files they'd changed the encryption again. Tony didn't like it. He'd officially quite being SHIELD's lapdog after that. Steve hadn't though. He stayed, still feeling some loyalty, probably because Peggy had started SHIELD, but he didn't like this, the secrets, the lies.

Grace didn't either, obviously. She prowled next to him, tense, ready to pounce. No one came near them when she looked like that. She looked like she could take anyone down when she was angry. Steve appreciated the space her quiet fury gained them. It meant he didn't have to explain himself or chat with those who wanted to know more about 'Captain America.'

He felt his phone vibrate as he walked toward Fury's office. He looked down at it and smiled.

Aubrey:

'We got a clear image today. Would you like to know gender or be surprised?'

Steve could see Tony typing in the group text.

Darlin':

'I'd like to know. Steve said he wanted it to be a surprise. Still think that, hun?'

Steve typed out a quick: 'Yes, still don't want to know.' Surprises in the field were bad, but he wanted his kid to be a surprise. That would be perfect.

Aubrey:

'Well then, for Steve, everything is good. We're safe and healthy and hitting all the growing milestones perfectly. Heart sounds good, movement is good, Baby is doing very well. Tony, I'll send you a text directly, pictures and info. ;) Everything is going well. Baby will be able to hear soon, if you want to do voice calls so Baby can hear your voices, I'd be alright with that. We'll have to schedule though.'

Steve paused outside the office to text her.

'Thank you, so much, Aubrey. You're a Godsend.'

Darlin':

'That sounds lovely. Thank you, Aubrey.'

Aubrey:

'You're welcome, Steve, Tony. Tony, please check your texts. :D'

"Good news?" Grace asked with a smile. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Gracie. Everything's perfect." Steve smiled and took a breath, slipping his phone into his pocket. He could fawn over the baby later. For now, he had a mission and he had someone to confront.

-

Tony looked at his phone, waiting for the next text. He hadn't slept all night. Coffee wasn't even touching him. The baby news helped him perk up. He turned to grab his bagel and put it on his plate. A text came through as he stood at his counter. First it was an ultrasound picture.

"Come on. Open it! Open it!" Analise cheered.

"Give me a moment, Ana!" Tony opened the image and looked at it. His plate slipped out of his hand and shattered on the floor. "Oh my God..." He covered his mouth. Was that what he thought it was?

"DAD? Are you okay?" Peter ran into the living room with Morgana at his side as another text came through.

"That crash was loud. What broke?" Morgana wondered worriedly.

Aubrey:

'Found out Baby is Babies. Twins. Baby Girl and Baby Boy. Both are happy and healthy. Turns out in the last image Baby Girl was camera shy. :) Congratulations.'

It was exactly what Tony thought it was. Two little bodies facing each other. A girl and a boy. They were going to have twins. Dear Lord. Steve was going to have two kids, biologically his. And Tony was going to have two kids, biologically his, if everything worked as they planned. A perfect balance between the two of them. They were going to have a family, sure, one member larger than they'd planned, but Tony couldn't help but smile. It was going to be wonderful.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Peter started around the counter.

"Wait, broken glass. Stay back." Tony warned and went into the living room, his phone still in hand. "Can you keep a secret, Peter?"

"Is Baby okay?" Peter asked with caution.

Tony pulled him into a hug as Analise wrapped her tail around Morgana, whispering soothingly. "Baby is fine, Peter. Do you want to know what we're having?"

"We know now?!" Peter asked, excited. Morgana shifted from a cat to a rabbit and bounced up and down, slipping from Analise's hold.

"Yup, but you can't tell Papa. Papa wants it to be a surprise."

"I won't tell Papa, I promise." Peter said, rocking from heal to toe. "Am I going to have little sister or a brother?"

"You're having both. We're going to have twins."

"I get a brother and a sister?!" Peter said. "Oh no, I need to get another stuffed animal. Maybe Tigger."

"You and I both have lots of shopping to get done, but we can't tell Papa, okay? Promise?"

Peter nodded and shot forward, wrapping his arms around Tony's legs. "Promise. Can we get Tigger this time?"

"Sure, underoos." Tony grinned then set a text.

'Thank you, Aubrey. I'm so glad to hear they're both healthy. We'd love to set up time to speak with you. Steve's out of town for business right now, but we'll discuss it. Thank you, again, so much. Now, I've got some shopping to do...and twice the furniture to build.'

Aubrey:

'Best of luck. Baby cribs are horrible to put together. For my little ones I damn near lost my minds building them. Tell me when you can. You're welcome, Tony. I'm just happy to help. You and Steve will be great parents.'

Tony looked down at Peter, feeling more awake. This...this was good. He could focus on family instead of the darkness. He's spent all night working tirelessly on SI projects while JARVIS tested his ideas for the newest suit. He could worry about all the problems in the world later, right now, he just needed to worry about the beautiful future around him...his family.

"Want to go find Tigger for the baby?"

"Uh-huh." Peter nodded. "I'll go get dressed." He scampered out of the room, back to his room.

"Babies...Steve is going to lose his mind when they're born." Tony sighed and looked down. He'd have to put different pants on, his were covered in grease. "We're going to have babies." He smiled. Years ago, before Peter had been born, the very idea would have terrified him. But he'd managed with Peter and loved having a baby, loved having a son to dote on and protect and love and care for. It would be hard, God it would be. But Tony had been balancing work and heroing and parenting and being a husband for a while now. He could do it. It wasn't like he was sleeping, staying up with two babies wouldn't be too much more...especially since he'd have Steve with him.

"We're going to have babies..." He whispered again.

"Tones," Analise leapt up, into his arms.

He caught her and held her close. "Thank you... I don't think I ever would have had any of this without you...speaking sense into me."

"Well, that is what I'm here for...to keep you in line and happy. I'm happy too...we have such a good family."

"We do. Never thought we'd have this, did we?"

"Nope." Analise snuggled into his chest. "Get a shower too, you smell. Don't take too long, Peter's excited."

"I am too."

"Oh, I know." She laughed. "Go on, Dad. We have work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw what I slipped in there, you're awesome and you get extra love.  
> Take care.


	6. Maybe I Should Settle Down...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is starting to think he just wants out...too bad life wants otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a BFF, just saying. I think I've finally figured out how to handle Bucky. Woo-hoo!

"Continuous suborbital flight, courtesy of our new repulsor engines." Fury said proudly, looking at the three helicarriers.

Steve froze. Tony wouldn't do this. He said he was done with SHIELD, right? "Tony?"

"Well, when he fixed our last turbines he gave us a few ideas on how to make them better. We ran with it." Nick shrugged. "These new long-range precision guns can eliminate a thousand hostiles a minute. The satelites can read a terrorist's DNA before he steps outside his spider hole. We're gonna neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen."

This is what Tony meant when he said he didn't like them, that he was out. This was too much. It was too far. Grace was growling at his side, quiet and furious. Steve couldn't agree more, but he kept a calm cool detatchment...as much as he could. "I thought the punishment usually came after the crime?"

"We can't afford to wait that long."

"And does Iron Man know you're using his ideas to target thousands of people before they ever commit a crime?"

"Tony Stark understands the threats that are out there. He saw them himself. The whole universe could be against us and we damn well need to defend ourselves. We need to eliminate threats before they eliminate us."

"Tony would never allow this." Steve said, barely holding onto his temper. "You're holding a gun to everyone on the planet and calling it protection, but that's fear, not freedom. Tony was trying to help you do good, he'd fucking kill you if he were standing here now. Do you know how hard he works to stop weapons like this?"

"Do you know what this can do?" Nick pointed at the helicarriers. "This can stop innocents from being murdered. Think on it. Imagine a world where Tony Stark never had to get tortured because this stopped the terrorists before they got him. Imagine a world where he didn't have shrapnel still in his chest. Imagine that world for Peter and for the little one you're expecting. A world where the little Stark-Rogers family doesn't need to worry about the monsters outside their doors, because the monsters are gone."

Grace roared and lunged at Fury, aiming for the spider daemon on his neck. Fury dodged coolly and Grace slid on the ground turning and growling, her stance, low, ready to attack.

"Control your daemon, Rogers."

Steve stepped forward, standing tall and threatening over Fury. "Don't you dare bring my family into this. Tony would never approve this and I sure as hell don't. There are better ways. And yeah, they're dirty and difficult and hurt and leave wounds, but it brings freedom, not fear. You can't punish people for what they might do. It's wrong."

Nick took a step forward. "SHIELD takes the world as it is, not as we'd like it to be. It's getting damn near past time for you to get with that program, Cap."

"Don't hold your breath." Steve snapped and turned, storming off.

He got onto the elevator and Grace began to pace, huffing and snarling. When someone tried to join him, she snapped her jaw together and growled until they backed off, promising to catch the next elevator.

Steve got his phone out and began to text. He needed to find out if Tony knew anything. 'Have you heard about Project Insight?'

It was a few minutes before he got a reply. 

Darlin':

'Project Insight? No. Is it something the super-secret boy-band is working on? Do you need my help?'

Steve sighed in relief. 'You teach SHIELD about repulsors?'

Darlin':

'Yeah. Is something wrong with them? It's always a bit buggy when you upscale a design.'

Steve frowned. Then he called Tony.

"Hey, what's wrong, are you alright?" Tony asked immediately. "Iron Man can back you up, just let me know, alright?"

"I just have a few questions, I'm sorry, I don't mean to worry you. But why'd you show them repulsors? I thought you were out?"

"I am out, Steve, but you're not and if you're going to be in their bulky flying machines I want to know that they'll actually stay in the air while you're on them." Tony answered. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just...have a bad feeling in my gut."

"I hear Grace growling and that doesn't just happen, Steve. Are you okay?" Tony sounded so concerned.

"I'm fine. I just...had a meeting with Nick, he likes to run things different than I would is all. I...I don't know when I'll be home, I feel like there's more to this than a simple rescue mission. I might be a few more days, darlin'."

Tony was silent for a moment. "Okay, just come home safe and if you need me, call me. I can be there in less than fifteen minutes, you know?"

"Thanks, Tony. How is everything?"

"Good, I have the fort handled here. Don't worry about it, home'll still be in one piece when you get back, focus on yourself, okay? Find some way to calm down. I don't like how irritated Grace sounds."

"Alright." Steve sighed. "I'll be home soon. I love you."

"I love you too." Tony promised. "Stay safe, winghead."

-

Steve smiled at the way Grace and the wolf daemon nudged each other. He'd feared this, feared coming to see Peggy for so long, but Grace looked happy, relaxed even to see Ed again. Peggy was smiling too.

"You should be proud of yourself, Peggy." Steve smiled, looking at the photo she had of her and her family. It was a good life, Steve knew it, to be surrounded by loved ones.

"Mm, I have lived a good life. My only regret is that you didn't get to live yours." She whispered.

Steve reached out and grabbed her hand. "But I am, Peggy. I am. Let me show you." He opened his phone and unlocked the hidden files on it. There was a picture of him, Tony, and Peter at Christmas, curled together in a park, covered in snow after a snow fight. 

"Ooh, oh you look so happy." She smiled and her eyes watered. "It's my dear Tony, such a sweet boy. I happy to see him smiling. He was so hurt as a child, I always wondered if it was his father or mother, but I never saw it first hand... Always so kind and giving, even with that front he puts up. And this...you have a little boy? How adorable. You should be proud yourself."

"We're about to have another kid."

"Congratulations, Steve. A boy or girl?"

"A surprise." Steve smiled. Then he leaned back in his chair. What was he supposed to do?

"What is it?" Peggy wondered.

"For as long as I can remember, I just wanted to do what was right. I guess I'm not quite sure what that is anymore. I thought I could just keep doing this, throwing myself out there and following orders, serving. I used to have a partner at my back but he didn't like SHIELD and I'm starting to wonder if being separate might be better, but... I don't know."

"The world has changed and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best, and sometimes the best that we can do is start over."

-

It had been a bit too much, being with Peggy. It was good to see her. She was still smart as a whip and a spitfire, still the woman was fragile in a way she never had been, and seeing her lose herself, lose control of her mind it was just...too much. After the stress of it all, Grace suggested they see Sam again. He did say he worked at the VA.

If anything Tony had taught him that it was alright to not be okay...if only because Tony was constantly there for everyone who wasn't okay and was always trying to bury his own pain. Steve could see by Tony's rather poor way of handling his own problems that it was better to let them out.

Steve watched the group therapy from outside and it was amazing how well Sam handled it. He was calm, warm, and accepting, while still being blunt about the reality of the problems they faced. It seemed right, just how any soldier should be approached. Steve wouldn't want to be handled like he was broken, or too soft for the blunt honesty and Sam seemed to get that...maybe soldiers all had that, a need to be accepted without being treated weak.

"Look who it is, the running man." Sam grinned.

"Caught the last few minutes. It's pretty intense."

"Yeah, brother...we all got the same problems...guilt, regret." Sam shrugged.

Steve had seen that look. It was the look he saw on his own face when he thought of Bucky. "You lose someone?"

"My wingman, Riley." Sam nodded. His leaf-insect daemon climbed up his neck and nuzzled against his ear as he spoke. It was terrifying how something so normal could turn so bad. Steve hoped he and Tony never had a mission like that. "Nothing I could do. It's like I was up there just to watch." Sam finished.

"I'm sorry." Steve knew what it felt like. One moment him and his best friend are wining the fight, the next he's watching Bucky fall from his fingers, Alisha screaming where she was wrapped around Bucky's shoulder...the way they faded out of sight into the cold abyss. Steve shivered. He hoped that never happened again.

"After that, I had a really hard time finding a reason for being over there, you know?"

"But you're happy now, back in the world?" Steve wondered.

"The number of people giving me orders is down to about zero, so, hell yeah." Sam laughed. "You thinking about getting out yourself?"

"Sort of... I don't know." Steve shrugged. He couldn't ever really stop. He had the strength and training to save lives, he was damn good at it. It was who he was, a part of him, the same way Iron Man and Tony were the same. He could never fully stop, but he was just about done with taking orders. If he stopped SHIELD there'd be no more missions unless he chose them. He could be at home more with his growing family. That would be nice and...what else would he take on? Art? He was decent...maybe he could be an artist or a teacher. "I don't know what I'd do with myself if I did."

"Ultimate fighting?"

Steve laughed and Grace rolled her eyes, flopping down onto her stomach. He looked down at her relaxed pose sharply. She didn't relax around just anyone. It was high praise for her to be comfortable in front of Sam. She was a good judge of character.

"It's just a great idea off the top of my head. But seriously, you could do whatever you want to do. What makes you happy?"

"My-" Steve winced. He almost said his family. "Tony...he makes me happy."

"Well, he does make lots of money, maybe you could be a kept man, live in style."

"If I were his kept man I'd be kept in next to nothing and he'd never actually do any of his work. We'd probably drive each other insane after a few months."

"Oh, but it would be a fun few months, am I right?" Sam teased.

Steve blushed. "Yeah, sure would. I'm just...I've got something, I think I have to fix it then...maybe I'll settle down a bit."

"Nothing wrong with doing right by yourself. Figure out what you like to do and go do it, be happy. We got to take care of ourselves and after what we give up, we sure as hell deserve it." Sam patted his shoulder. "If you ever need anything, let me know, I'll be there." Sam said genuinely.

"Thank you, Sam." Steve nodded and walked away. Grace followed him and looked up.

"I like him." Grace whispered.

"I could tell."

"He feels safe. You like him too."

"I guess I do. Come on, I could use some rest. Let's get back to the hotel." Steve sighed. "I need to figure all this out."

-

Steve and Grace walked toward their hotel room when both of them paused. Music was drifting out from their room. Steve looked at Grace and the way she'd lowered down could only mean one thing. Neither of them remembered leaving music playing.

"Ready?" Steve whispered.

Grace nodded.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside, wondering who his unwelcome guest was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care. <3


	7. Hell in a Handbasket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot is looking up for Steve, but hey, at least he has a (sort of) friend to go through it with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, been trying to hash out all the details for this particular story. Canon, what canon? Anyways, I hope it's not too weird and I tried to give you some funny/light things in there.

The bullets came through the wall and struck Fury three times. Golden light glowed on his spider daemon as he collapsed. Steve grabbed him tight and drug him into the bathroom of his hotel room for cover. Grace growled at the window where she could see the shooter standing on the rooftop.

"Get him." Fury ordered, then held up his hand. A drive sat in it. "Don't trust anyone."

Steve took it and charged through the windows, Grace shot out after him making the leap into the next building. Steve held down a button on his phone.

"Yes, Captain Rogers?" JARVIS asked.

"Call an EMT to my hotel room, Nick Fury has been shot."

"Of course, sir."

"And JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't tell Tony." 

"I will do my best, but if he asks, I am required to tell him."

"Thanks." Steve called out as he burst through another door.

"There! On the roof." Grace called out.

"I see him." They both launched out of the window and onto the roof.

The assassin had a metal arm, long hair, and wore a mask. He didn't appear to have a daemon and Steve was wondering where the daemon was until he saw the bag on the assassin's hip. It was black and almost hid against his pants. It was tied shut and appeared to be reinforced with a silvery metal. The bag squirmed and fought in the bag as if something inside were trying to escape. This assassin's daemon was chained down, cramped, and kept in the dark, as if...as if the assassin were a prisoner of some sort.

It didn't matter at the moment. Steve needed answers. He threw his shield and the man caught it before throwing it back. Steve slid back at the force and Grace rushed for the roof, but the man ran, he got away.

"Shit." Grace huffed. "You okay?"

"He's strong, very strong."

"Like us?" Grace asked worriedly.

"Yeah..."

"We should call Tony. He could help."

That was Steve's instinct too, but he knew he couldn't. If SHIELD was compromised then they would target Tony. He had to fix this before that happened. "No, we can't call him this time." Steve had to protect him. "We can do this, you and me."

"I don't like this idea, but...okay."

-

Tony worked on the Mark 40, half asleep, his eyes heavy. He couldn't focus anymore, but he knew he couldn't sleep. If he slept the nightmares would come. Steve wasn't there to fight them back. Tony hated it, hated that he was alone with the darkness.

"Sir, I have an interesting video from SHIELD."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked tiredly, leaning against a toolbox. He knew he had to be tired because...damn, the toolbox felt like a comfy place to rest.

"Sir, I believe Captain Rogers jumped out of an elevator after being attacked."

Tony shot upright. SHIELD attacking Steve? They had to be compromised. And if they were against Steve, they might try to use Tony as leverage. "JARVIS, wake Happy up, now. Tell him to be in the garage."

"Yes, sir."

He got up and rushed up the stairs into his home. He pushed open the door to Peter's room and ran to his bed. "Peter, you need to get up."

"Wha'?"

"You're going to your aunt and uncle's now."

"Why?" Peter asked, rubbing his eyes.

Morgana made a noise of protest when Analise lifted her by the scruff of her neck.

"Come on, baby, you have to go." Tony picked Peter up and held him to his chest. "It's okay, kid, you can sleep in the car."

Peter seemed to finally start to wake up when they entered the hall. "Dad? What happened? Is Papa okay?"

"He's fine." Tony kissed Peter's head. "He's just in a little tussle, he's fine."

"You said it twice...is he really okay?" Peter's eyes watered as Tony hauled him into the elevator.

"He is, he's just in a little trouble and I need you safe if they come looking for me." Tony whispered. "JARVIS, garage, now."

"He better be okay, Dad. He has to. He doesn't know about my little brother and sister yet." Peter sniffled.

"I promise you, Peter. Your Papa is strong. He knows how to look after himself. But he and I both need you somewhere safe, you know how it goes, buddy." Tony squeezed him tight as the elevator descended. "It's alright, Peter, I promise." He hoped to God he wasn't lying.

-

Steve walked into the hospital alone. Grace always drew too much attention, so she was hiding in the car. He tried to walk like Tony. Tony always had this way of vanishing into a crowd, even when it wasn't with the help of his abilities, then again, Tony could also walk into any room and command everyone's attention without uttering a single word, so maybe the man just knew how to walk. He looked into the vending machine and froze. The drive was gone. He'd only been gone two hours.

A bubble popped behind him. He turned and glared at Nat before shoving her into the nearest room. "Where is it?"

"Safe." She answered, her voice blank.

"Do better." Steve hissed. Her daemon wasn't with her, he couldn't get a read on if she was lying to him or not.

"Where did you get it?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Why would I tell you?"

She leaned back, her eyes wide. "Fury gave it to you. Why?"

He wasn't playing this game. They'd be at it all day, tossing questions at each other and neither of them would really budge. "I bet you knew Fury hired the pirates, didn't you?" That, at least, was an easier question for her to answer.

"Well, it makes sense. The ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in, and so do you." 

"I'm not going to ask you again, Nat." Steve shook his head.

"I know who killed Fury." She stated, she was shaking when she said it, trembling with some deep feeling. "Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists, the ones who do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years."

"So he's a ghost story." Steve scoffed.

"I'm afraid not." Nat's lips trembled.

Steve couldn't understand it. He'd never seen Natasha so shaken. It didn't happen. She was a rock, strong and stable.

"Five years ago, I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran. Somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff. I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer. I tried to reason with the Winter Soldier. I figured we were both on the job...professional courtesy. I got him to listen to me, he even touched my hand, he didn't even react when the light bled between us. Then the Winter Soldier shot the engineer through me, my soulmate shot me." She pulled up her shirt. "Soviet slug, no rifling. Bye-bye bikinis."

Steve stared in horror. When he'd first touched Tony's hand he'd been in so much awe. How could anyone still function in that moment? How could someone shoot their own soulmate in the same moment that they met them? How broken did someone have to be to do that? The idea of hurting Tony made Steve want to hurl...hell, even arguing with the man left him feeling guilty for weeks, even after they made up. "Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now."

Nat laughed and lowered her shirt. "You're picking up Tony's defense mechanisms. It's almost cute. "Going after him is a dead end, Steve. I've tried. I don't know what happened to him, but I saw his eyes, he's not there. It's like...like someone tore his mind and soul out of him." She shook her head and held out the flash drive. "He may as well be a ghost story..."

"Well, let's find out what the ghost wants."

"Are we calling in Iron Man for backup?" Nat asked.

"No... He's already seen that I'm in trouble and if he's smart he's lying low to not draw attention to himself. I'm public enemy one right now, he can't afford to be in league with me...not with Peter. We already agreed. If it's one of us or the kid, we prioritize the kid."

"Kids..." Nat nodded. "What? I'm a spy and I already knew about Peter, so don't get all guarded. I think it's awesome, you two having another kid. You're good parents." She patted his arm. "So let's get this done, so you can go home."

Steve smiled and nodded.

-

"Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" Nat laughed, Ivan was perched on her shoulder, silent as usual.

"Nazi Germany." Steve answered.

"Yeah, plus Tony's really good with cars." Grace commented from the back seat.

"And we're only borrowing it, so take your feet off the dash."

"Sure, Mom." Nat pulled her feet down. "Speaking of Tony, do you kiss him with that mouth?"

"What?"

"It's just...that kiss was something." Nat whistled.

"Bad?"

"Hell no. I was just wondering if he taught you those moves or if you patented them back in 1945, because I may need to kiss him if he started it." She smirked at him.

Steve blushed.

"Wait. Did you learn everything from Tony? Were you a virgin when you met him? You don't have to answer, but if you don't that's kind of an answer too."

"I wasn't... Tony wasn't my first, but I wish he had been. In the army there were a few, one-nighters, but I can tell you I was new to kissing. That's not really something you do in the army, you're just blowing off steam, you know?"

"So I should kiss Tony, got it." Nat grinned, but her voice was teasing. "You're damn good at it." She winked at him.

Steve blushed.

"So cute. You're a grown man in an actively sexual relationship with a soulmate and someone telling you that you are a good kisser makes you blush. I bet Tony has so much fun getting you to turn pink."

"I'm not actually shy around him." Steve shrugged. "I trust him, completely." Grace purred in agreement. "Even though we're different we have...shared experiences and just...we work."

"I guess I get that. I'd trust Clint with everything..."

Steve paused. "Even yourself?"

"He might be the only person I can be my honest self with."

"Lonely way to live."

"Good way not to die, though."

"You need some friends."

Natasha actually laughed, a full-belly, happy laugh. "I'm in the wrong business for that, Rogers."

Steve didn't take his eyes off the road, but he held out his hand to her. "I'm Steve Rogers, and I think you're stupid trying to live like that, just my honest opinion."

Ivan shuffled his wings, just enough that the black feathers brushed Natasha's red hair.

She smirked and shook her head, than took his hand. "Why do I feel like this is the start of a beautiful friendship?"

"I understood that reference." Steve smiled, gentle and honest.

-

Wade looked down at the girl who was sleeping soundly with her head on his thigh and wondered exactly how she could do that. He'd seen her. When people touched her skin, she flinched. Loud noises made her go pale. When there were too many people in the room she hid in the corner, but she also couldn't be alone in silence. Thomas wason the floor, but Wade could never tell if the daemon was asleep or awake. She was functioning well, all things considered, but he couldn't understand how she'd fallen asleep in the middle of a communal living room while Zoolander played.

"Because who can sleep during, Zoolander?" Ant whispered into his ear.

Wade nodded. "Exactly." He whispered as he began to card his fingers through her hair. He didn't like it though. He didn't want her to ever think he'd let himself be in a place where he had power over her. "Hey, Maggie, you don't want to miss this part."

"But 'm sleepy." Maggie muttered. 

"I'd feel better if you didn't miss this." Wade tried to reason without...trying to trigger anything.

Maggie sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "But I saw this last week, and I'm tired. And I'm fine, by the way."

"Oh, was I that obvious?" He asked with a frown.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not scared...with you."

"You get scared sometimes...with me."

"No, not with you, with reminders, memories, ghosts." Maggie looked down at her hands. "It's a gift...from my power. I can tell when I'm in dangers, sometimes the memories override that and scare me, but I can tell. You will never ever hurt me."

"You have a lot of faith in a guy who kills for kicks...and money, and money for sexy kicks." He kicked up his feet to show off his shoes. 

"You may hurt other people, but you'll never hurt me. Now can I get a nap? I sleep better, knowing you'll watch out for me and Tommy."

"Okay, but you're missing out on Ben Stiller." He smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder. He gently kissed her temple. "I'll always look out for you, kid."

-

"This can't be the data point, this technology is ancient." Natasha walked up to the computer and smirked.

"I don't like this, Steve." Grace looked around, her ears pinned back.

"Me neither, Gracie." Steve whispered and rubbed her shoulder as he walked by her.

"Shall we play a game?" Natasha turned. "It's from a movie that-"

"I'm married to Tony Stark. I saw it." Steve rolled his eyes. "Twice. I also saw the Matrix." Steve paused when the camera looked at him.

"Rogers, Steven Grant. Born 1918. Daemon: Gracelynn Rogers, a lioness. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born 1984. Daemon: Ivan Romanoff, a crow."

Steve paused. How could technology so old do that? He didn't know much about it, but...wasn't that a newer feature?

"It's some kind of recording."

"I am not a recording, Fraulein." 

Grace growled before he could reveal who he was, before he could explain how he came to be. Grace wanted no part of him.

"Easy, Grace." Steve tried to soothe her. "How did you get here?"

"I was invited." Zola answered. "I was dying. I couldn't save my body or my daemon, but my mind was precious, it had to be preserved."

Natasha looked at Steve. "It was World War II. SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic value."

"They thought I could help their cause, I also helped my own."

"Is that why I've been taking down HYDRA bases these past few years? You've kept them underground?"

"Well, cut off one head, two more shall take its place. But then again, I wasn't helping THEM." Zola began to show them videos, images. "The War taught us so much. If you try to take someone's freedom, they will resist. To achieve our goal, humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, SHIELD was founded and I was recruited. A new HYDRA grew a beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For decades now, we have been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed."

"That's impossible, SHIELD would have stopped you." Natasha snapped.

Steve was too busy staring at the screen. Watching in horror. HYDRA had killed Tony's parents. They'd sent the Winter Soldier after him and he'd made it look like an accident, but it wasn't. It had never been an accident. Jesus...Tony would be heartbroken to know that his mother had been murdered. Steve wasn't sure that he'd be too broken up about his father, about a man that abused him....but his mother... God, it would hurt Tony.

Focus. Focus. Steve needed to worry about that later, right now his mind needed to be on the mission. "What's on this drive?" Steve demanded.

"Project Insight requires insight. So I wrote an algorithm."

"What does it do?" Natasha asked as Ivan landed on her shoulder. Steve hadn't even noticed the daemon had left her side.

"The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it."

"Steve!" Grace shouted.

He whirled and tried to throw his shield into the doorway, to stop it from shutting on them, but it bounced back to him, useless.

"We've got a bogey, short range ballistic, thirty seconds tops." Natasha warned.

Steve immediately scanned the room to find a safe place for them to hunker down, to survive. "Who fired it?"

"SHIELD..." Natasha whispered.

"I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain. Admit it, it's better this way. We're both of us out of time. I'm afraid your unborn child will never meet you."

Steve felt anger flair up in his chest. He quickly grabbed Natasha, not being near as cautious of Ivan as he normally would. He threw them down into a small hole and pulled her close, holding his shield overhead as Grace covered Natasha's front as best as she could with her large body. Her fur must have brushed Nat, because Steve could feel her fear and betrayal and...self loathing for a brief moment, before she pushed closer to Steve, away from Grace as the world blew up around them.

Steve couldn't focus on the explosion. Only one question lingered in his mind. If Zola knew about the Baby...did the rest of HYDRA know and did that mean they knew about Peter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll have more Bucky.   
> Take care.


	8. Who's Bucky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Asset is very confused...none of this makes sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. Yay mental health...not really. It's been bleh. My brain isn't being kind to me, but it's alright, it's slowly getting a little better day by day. As promised, here's some Bucky! It'll be fun (not for him). I tried to put a little bit of everyone in here. I think we'll have one more chapter of the serious and then some...lighter-ish stuff. I need some fluff in my life and I think Steve and Tony and Peter with little babies would just be so cute.

"See, this is so much more fun, isn't it? No stuffy gym full of bad-smelling teens, just real action and fresh air." Deadpool cheered as he walked along the edge of a building.

Maggie sighed and smiled fondly. "You know, if the teachers ever find out that you're idea of taking me on a field-trip is to take me out to 'fight crimes' you're never going to be allowed near me again."

"I dare Wheels to try to stop me. He wouldn't keep us apart, besides how can he talk about bad influences? Look at how much damage his metal-bending soulmate has done. Seriously, I think Magneto trained under evil Toph...or is there a metal-bending equivalent of blood-bending?" Deadpool shrugged and dropped into place next to her. "Seriously, this is real, on-the-job training. How's about I drop you off at a supermarket and you stop some petty theft or something?"

"If you think that's best."

"Yeah! I mean, you're the one who wants to help innocents and all that, which, good on you for wanting to be a hero, but studying doesn't teach you the streets. You gotta go out there and do it. Plus! It'll totally help all your anti-social skills."

Maggie glared at him. "I don't want to be social."

"Oh, I know, but you got to at least be able to speak to people. I mean, I talk all the time...but maybe don't talk as much as me, people like to shoot me for some reason."

Maggie looked at Thomas. He rolled his eyes, but then sighed. "Yeah, we should be social. I'll try not to growl at everyone we meet."

"That's the spirit, little ones! Let's go team!" Deadpool jumped off the building and landed below. "Hop down, squirt, I'll catch you."

Maggie picked Thomas up and stepped off the roof, knowing full well that Deadpool, Wade, would always catch her.

-

Tony looked at his text with wide eyes.

Unknown:

Shellhead. Hydra has compromised SHIELD. Trust no one. They know about Alpha 2, not sure if they know about Alpha 1. Stay safe. I'm going underground, I have friends with me. Love you, darlin'.

Hydra, at the very least, knew about the babies. It wasn't surprising. There was a very clear internet trail, easy to find. That was the nature of the organization they used and...well, Tony couldn't control everything, as much as he tried. But Peter...Peter he'd kept offline. Sure, Peter Parker was plastered everywhere, his records were easy to find, by design. Peter Stark-Rogers, well...you had to go find paper records on him. Tony hoped it was enough to keep him safe.

Every bone in his body screamed to go to Steve to help him. But if he was on the run he'd probably find a way off of Hydra's radar and a red and gold suit would really just lead the baddies right to Steve. Plus, they'd both agreed, they'd always look after their kids first. Peter and the babies.

Tony sighed and dialed a familiar number. He wasn't supposed to know his surrogate's home address, she wanted her privacy...but...Tony broke lots of rules. He knew how to find her. She was in Kingston. He could be there and make sure no one was going to attack her.

"What's up, Tony?" Rhodey asked.

"You available to keep watch over a certain Queen's apartment...incognito?"

"What'd you get into this time?"

"Steve's fault. They know about the baby...so, I'm worried they could know about Peter, but that's...less likely."

"I'll protect him, promise." Rhodey answered.

"Thanks. Just keep an eye out. Don't trust any strangers."

"Got it, I'll keep you updated."

Tony took a deep breath. "Alright, JARVIS, get me a suit."

-

Sitwell scoffed at Steve, even as he stood on the edge of the roof. "Is this little display meant to insinuate that you're gonna throw me off the roof? Because it's really not your style, Rogers." Even his weasel daemon looked smug where he held her to his chest.

"You're right. Not normally my thing." Steve nodded, but then Zola had mentioned his kid. He shoved the man off the building. He felt a strange satisfaction as he screamed 

"Wow, you're protective of your family. It's nice." Nat shrugged. "So, is Natalie a decent name if the baby's a girl?"

Steve chuckled and shook his head. "I already have a name in mind. Tony said I get to name the baby, so I've got a few ideas already."

"Darn, I tried." 

"Speaking of, how do you do your hair?" Steve asked.

"Huh?" She tilted her head.

"Well, you usually have it nice, you know, in braids or curled. If it's a girl, I'd like to know how to do her hair, at least."

She smiled, gentle and warm. "I can help with that. We'll start with braids and graduate you when you get good at it."

"Thanks."

"Just call me Auntie Nat." She shrugged.

Then Sam flew Sitwell back up to the roof and dropped him like a sack of potatoes and the thud was satisfying and the way his daemon hid, shivering in his jacket was even better. "Zola's algorithm is a program!" He shouted, lifting a hand. "For choosing Insight's targets!"

"What targets?" Steve demanded.

"You! A TV anchor in Cairo, the Undersecretary of Defense, a dyslexic mutant from Brooklyn, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, a kid in Queens who scored over two-hundred on his IQ test, your damn surrogate Aubrey Marsters! Anyone that's a threat to Hydra! Now, or in the future."

"The future? How could it know?" Steve asked. A kid who scored over two-hundred? Peter had and he was in Queens. They hadn't connected Peter to Tony then, that was good. Steve tried not to let on that he felt some relief at that.

"How could it not? The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught Hydra how to read it. Bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, e-mails, phone calls, you're damn SAT scores. Zola's algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future."

"And then what?" Steve demanded. His whole family was on that list, whether they knew it or not. Peter’s secret identity wasn’t saving him this time. He’d made a name even as Peter Parker...but that wasn’t a surprise. 

"Pierce is going to kill me..." Sitwell whispered.

"I'd be more worried about me." Natasha said with a deadly smile.

"What then?!"

"Then the Insight Helicariers scratch people off the list...a few million at a time."

-

The bag thrashed against Asset's leg. It was annoying. Asset couldn't remember what kind of daemon was in the bag, he didn't know if he'd ever seen it. He was vaguely aware that it was his daemon, but he knew from his training, daemons lied. Daemons weren't good soldiers. They could be trained, but they always seemed to question orders. He liked it better when his daemon was quiet. But it had been squirming ever since he'd shot his target and that man had chased him onto the roof. It was whispering in a hoarse voice.

"That voice. I knew that voice. It was so quiet, far away, but I heard it... Oh...it was so familiar. Who was it? I can't...I can't remember. What did they do to us? Why can't I remember...?" He didn't like it when she spoke. She brought strange...feelings, like doubt and concern and pain and fear and sorrow and anger... A good soldier didn't feel those things. A soldier was punished for those feelings.

Asset raised his hand. He knew what he should do. He'd been trained to hit the bag, to force the daemon inside to shut up but...that hurt. He didn't know why it hurt so much, but it did. He didn't like squeezing the bag or hitting it, even if it did make the voice go quiet. "Quiet. I can't focus when you get loud and squirmy."

"That voice... 'There on the roof.' Oh, she sounded so familiar. You sound familiar too...you sound like my James... I can't remember him very well though... Why...? Why can't I remember?"

Asset wrapped his metal hand around the squirming, black bag and squeezed. He felt pressure around his whole body. The little, fragile, female cut off with a choking sound. He held tight until the daemon stopped squirming and he felt the pressure of pesky doubts and feelings lift off him. 

"Asset, the target is here. Get ready."

"I've got it." Asset answered, then dropped onto the car. He saw his target, Sitwell and yanked him through the window with his metal arm, throwing him into traffic. He made a quick note of the other occupants. The blond was the one from the roof, a threat judging by the force he'd thrown that shield with. The red head...he was supposed to kill her. There was a mission...he couldn't remember which, but he had a standing order to not listen to her and to put a bullet in her skull whenever he saw her. She was a threat and a target. The other man was an unknown, just collateral damage when he was done.

He drew his gun and fired at them. The lioness would be the biggest, most effective one to target.

The blond was smart though and quick. He hit the brakes and threw Asset off. All three of them were going to have to die.

Why did that thought hurt so much? Why did the idea of killing these people make his head scream in agony and his heart feel heavy as stone? He squeezed the bag, tight to make the feelings go away. He was a good soldier. Soldiers didn't feel, they did their job.

-

Steve watched Natasha struggle and, Jesus, how could she do it? She was actively fighting her own soulmate and she wasn't pulling her punches. He had shot her though, how damaged was this Winter Soldier that he could do that? That he could be trying to kill his own soulmate. Natasha met him with all her force, but it wasn't enough.

He had to catch up. This guy was tough. "Let's go, Gracie. Get the bag. I think that's where he hides his daemon. Might be a weak spot."

"Got it."

He and Grace sprinted forward, watching in terror as the Winter Soldier leveled his gun on Natasha.

Grace roared and slashed at the bag on the Winter Soldier's leg, just as Steve got there to protect Natasha. "Get away from her." Grace hissed as the Solider jumped backwards out of her and Steve's reach. The bag squirmed suddenly, fiercely wriggling. The daemon locked in the bag was struggling fighting.

"That voice..." A hoarse, obviously disused voice spoke. "Please, not this one...please. You're breaking my heart. Have mercy, please. This is wrong. I think I know that. I think this is wrong. They lie to us, they hurt us. We're not like this...we're not... I don't think we are. Please...please have mercy."

The Winter Soldier shivered and his hand lifted, touching his temple as if he were in pain, his forehead pinched in pain. His metal hand gripped the bag though, and his forehead smoothed as the daemon went limp. "I'm a good soldier, have to be a good soldier...." A voice whispered, barely there.

"Do I...?" Grace's ears perked forward. She shifted slightly out of her offensive state. "Sounds so familiar...but that's not-"

"Gracie!" Steve lunged forward. The Winter Soldier was more than willing to take advantage of Grace's distraction. Steve lifted his shield as he stood in front of her. "Keep your head in the fight."

The Winter Soldier was tough. No matter how hard Steve hit him, he just seemed to push back just as hard and he was quick. The exchange was brutal and Steve was almost regretting not calling for Tony's help.

Then something snapped. Grace had managed to tear the bag off of the Soldier's waist. She stamped a paw on the bag to hold the daemon inside still, then used another paw to hold the strings as she used her teeth to pull the bag open.

The Soldier fumbled as she put pressure on the daemon and Steve took the advantage. He smashed his shield against the man's face the Winter Soldier flew back and fell down.

"Oh my God..." Grace whispered. "Alisha?"

Steve's eyes widened as the soldier stood up. It was... "Bucky?" Steve looked down at the daemon that had escaped the bag. It was a familiar coral snake, red, white, and black, with a hint of blue between her eyes.

"Alisha?!"

"I'm..." Alisha squirmed, her eyes closed against the light as if sunlight hurt, as if she hadn't seen it for years. "Alisha? Is that my name? And... Gracie? Are you Grace?"

"Alisha, you're alive!" Grace pressed her nose to the snake's side.

Steve took a step forward. "Bucky, how-?"

"Who the hell is Bucky?" Bucky demanded, his expression devoid of all recognition.

-

Peter looked down at the street. Something was definitely wrong. Uncle Rhodey's car was outside, but he hadn't come in, and he swore he heard the War Machine repulsors. He frowned and turned on the TV, trying to figure out what was happening that had his dad and his papa were both stressed and that Rhodey was standing guard.

His eyes widened at the replay on the news channel. The city streets looked like a warzone and his Papa was on his knees in the middle of it all, a gun pointed at him, even as Grace stood next to him, growling and crouched, as if ready to pounce, even if Papa didn't look like he was going to fight.

Peter closed his eyes and stayed completely still. "Breathe, breathe." He reminded himself. "They're okay, they're coming home, they always do, it's okay."

"Pete, you okay?" Ben came from the hallway. "Oh, Jesus." He walked forward and pulled Peter into a hug. "It's going to be okay. Alright? It's going to be fine."

"He hasn't even met the babies yet. He can't leave." Peter said it like it was a fact, even if he felt terrified.

Ben shut off the TV, then froze. "Babies?"

"Sh, Papa doesn't know, it's twins."

"Don't let your aunt know, she'll blab." Ben sighed and pressed a kiss to Peter's curls as Annie, pressed against Morgana. "We'll keep Papa in our prayer's yeah? And he's going to be fine. He's strong, we know that, don't we, kid?"

Peter nodded into his chest. "He'll be okay."

"Of course he is. He'll always do everything he can to come back home."

Peter knew that Ben was telling the truth. His dad and his papa would always do everything they could to come home.

-

The bag on the table flopped violently. "Let me go! Let me go! This is wrong! Stop it. Please...please, not again. Please, it hurts...stop. I don't wanna do this, stop." 

The Asset didn't watch as someone snatched up the bag and shoved the daemon within into a cage. He heard the daemon hiss and the cage door slam. He could hear her head hit the metal and the sound of the machine turn on.

The daemon screamed and...that sound...it pulled on the Asset's heart. Why? Why did his head hurt so much? Why did the daemon's pain move him so much? He wasn't supposed to be like this, was he? Wasn't he supposed to be a good soldier? Why...why was he starting to feel like he was on the wrong side? Who was that man?

Something slammed into his face. "Mission report, now!"

His focus returned to the room, and whatever they were doing to the daemon...was her name really Alisha and...they called him Bucky, was his name Bucky? Or was he Asset? Was he Winter Soldier? Those questions were...dangerous. They were full of doubt. "The man on the bridge...who was he?"

"You met him earlier this week on another assignment."

The Asset felt his forehead wrinkle. No, that wasn't right. He knew that man. He knew that the man hated apple pie. How did he know that the blond didn't like apple pie? And...why did he feel like he was doing something wrong? Why did he feel like he should protect that man...not hurt him? "I knew him... I knew him."

"James-Jamie-don't! You have to fight! Don't let them-" The daemon, Alisha, began to scream louder as the power whirred higher. They always put her in that box when she started getting squirmy, to tame her... That was wrong though...wasn't it? Why did it hurt so much.

"Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century, Asset, and I need you to do it one more time."

He shook his head and felt something foreign, guilt and agony in his chest...longing for something lost settled in him. And...his eyes felt like something was prickling in them. "But I knew him.... I knew him."

"Prep him."

The words brought a fear with them.

"He's been out of cryo-freeze too long."

"Then wipe him and start over... And turn her cage up to one-hundred. It seems she's getting more resilient. Suppose we only need this one more push though."

He wanted to fight, but he couldn't, not when the pain from the daemon ratcheted up one-hundred fold. He collapsed as the restraints held him down and they shoved a mouth guard in.

Alisha.

Bucky.

James.

Those names sounded so familiar...

...

'Steve and Grace.' Bucky realized with wide eyes. His friends...his best friends.

The pain that came was unbearable and he lost that thought, just like all the others before it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care.


	9. Crisis Averted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve manages to save his family and sees a spark of his Bucky return.  
> Tony manages to save the babies from Hydra.  
> But somethings are not saved. Their secret is no longer theirs. To bring down Hydra and SHIELD secrets had to be sacrificed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good. I'm not functioning at 100% right now, so it all looks terrible, but I'm gonna post it anyway. There's going to be some drama in the future and angst, but then, hopefully, some fluff. I need fluff.

Maggie sighed and walked to Wade's fridge. Thomas jumped onto the counter. "You know, we've been gone long. The teacher's are going to flip. We should head back, Mags."

"Yeah, but I wanted to stay here... I always feel more comfortable in New York, that's all, it's like we're supposed to be here." She opened the door and smiled. There was a shelf with beer on it that had masking tape over it saying 'Not for Squirt! Hands off, underage! Look up ^' On the shelf above the beer there were a bunch of apple juice boxes.

She grabbed a juice box and put a straw in it, heading for the living room.

"Maaaaaggie! It's time to start the movie. It's like, the only good rom-com to exist."

"Rom-coms are good?" Maggie wondered. A sudden rush of dizziness filled her head. She groaned and collapsed, her head aching, worse than any migraine.

"Maggie? Maggie!"

Warm hands sat her up and she forced her eyes open. Red...red was everywhere. Even through the walls, people were outlined in red, not just the red of danger, but the dark red of impending death. The only person it didn't hold true for was Wade, who never got the dark red of fatal doom around him, because he couldn't die. The red around him was light, speaking of coming pain. She'd learned what every shade of red meant, she'd seen them all.

"What is it?"

Maggie slowly looked up. "So many people are about to die." It was bad, very bad. Usually people had to be within her line of sight for her to see the red of doom around them, but...whatever was coming was huge, because she could see the shapes of people through the walls, all around. She could even sense them behind her, red, just red everywhere. 

"What?"

She looked down at her own hands, outlined in that same blood-red light. "Even me."

"Not on my watch, you won't. Where's the danger coming from? I'll stop it. It won't touch you."

"We have less than twelve minutes...and it's..." She grabbed her head and closed her eyes. When she focused enough, she could usually figure out where the danger stemmed from. It was a useful tool, especially since she usually only had a few minutes to fix the problem. "It's so far away. Too far for us to stop."

"The hell with that." He picked her up and held her close to his chest. She could understand his logic. He couldn't die and if he could take the hits for her by become a wall around her, then he'd do it...but even with him as a wall between her and danger the blood red around her didn't fade.

-

Tony flew over the neighborhood and froze, mid-air. "JARVIS, what is that? Who are they?"

"Sir, it appears Hydra is surrounding Mrs. Marsters' home."

"How many people are inside? Give me ID's and target all hostiles."

"Four life-readings inside. Mrs. Jessica Marsters, and her three children: Jason, Maddie, and Caleb."

"Wait? Aubrey isn't there?"

"No, sir. No heat signatures that match her build."

Tony's eyes found the driveway. A car was missing, he could tell by the discoloration on the driveway that indicated a car was usually parked there. Aubrey had left to go somewhere. That wouldn't stop Hydra though. "Can I get a head count on the baddies?"

"Thirty-two, sir, they were probably expecting you to interfere with their plan."

"They should have sent more then... Alright, buddy, let's take them out, not a scratch on their house. Let's draw all their attention to me, got it?"

"Would you like fireworks, sir?"

Tony smiled. He loved that JARVIS knew him so well. "Yeah, and drop the needle won't you? Play something good. Let's take 'em out, J. No one messes with my family and no one's messing with hers." Tony laughed as Trapt began to play in his helmet. "Okay, you win this round, J."

-

Asset watched as the man climbed up the helicarrier. That shade of blue it was familiar...how was it familiar? The bag squirmed and...sobbed? 

"Don't. Please. It hurts. I can't...I can't take it anymore. Please don't hurt anyone else. We won't...we won't survive this, it'll eat us alive. Please."

Asset took a shaky breath. His eyes burned. He shook it off and looked back at his target. One more push, one more push and his job would be done. Maybe then the pain would end too.

One more.

-

Steve glanced out at the fight below. It took him a moment to spot Grace fighting on the bridge. She clawed and pounced on enemies, taking them out swiftly with her massive, stronger form. He sighed in relief, knowing she was safe, and got to work. He had a world and a family to save. One more job, then he was going to spend some time at home. He didn't know what he was going to do, he couldn't stop being a hero, but he knew he could do more, something else. Being a father sounded like a good first step. Just one more little mission, then strictly Avengers, big picture, with back-up. 

One more.

Steve turned and froze. Bucky, his best friend, was standing in the way. "People are gonna die, Buck. I can't let that happen."

Bucky didn't move, but the bag, it squirmed.

Steve felt his heart ache for Alisha. "Alisha, I know you can hear me, you have to fight it. I know this isn't you."

"Jamie, please, stop this. James, he's our friend. Please. Please." Alisha begged.

Bucky squeezed the bag and remained unmoved as Alisha made a sound of pain.

"Bucky, I can't let them do this. I have to make this stop." Steve felt tears well up in his eyes, but he blinked them away. His family was at risk, everything he loved...but he loved Bucky too. "Please, don't make me do this." He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Dammit, Bucky. I'm sorry...but I have no choice." He threw his shield at Bucky.

-

Tony looked around and landed in the yard. "Any hostiles left?"

"No, sir."

"And not a scratch on the house or lawn, no casualties, Peter'd love that. Not bad, call the police to help clean this up." A car pulled up into the driveway. "Oh shit..."

The green car came to a stop and Aubrey slowly got out, a hand on her sizable bump. "Oh my God, what is all of this?"

"Breathe, please breathe." Tony held up his hands. "Stay calm." The last thing he needed was her to panic. That was bad for pregnant women, right?

"Oh, Jesus... I knew it could be a risk, but..." Aubrey said after a moment, putting her face in her hands. She rubbed her belly gently. "Sh, babies, you're okay...you're okay." She herself, took a few deep breaths to steady herself. She looked around her yard with wide eyes. "Are they dead?"

"No, knocked out, killing isn't my style." Tony had made a promise to Peter. Killing only happened as a last resort, if there was no other way to stop the bad guys. "Police are on their way."

"My family's in there." Aubrey whispered.

"They're safe, I made sure of it." Tony promised.

Aubrey breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God...and thank you."

"They wouldn't have been here if it weren't for me."

"Honey, I'm not stupid. I knew who I signed up to help... I just...hoped no one would notice." She sighed and shook her head. "You know we aren't supposed to meet until D-day, right?"

"Sorry." Tony shook his head.

"But since you're here, help haul in groceries while the police clear up my yard?"

Tony could tell she was worried, that she wanted to know her family would be safe. Tony couldn't blame her, he'd come for that same reason. He'd stay with her to make sure they stayed safe. He'd stay until she felt comfortable again. "Of course."

"Good, because I'm eating for three right now. You know, if you help out I'll even let you feel the babies kick. One time deal though, no more contact until D-day or...if someone decides to come after us again."

"Okay, square deal." Tony smiled under his helmet, but he felt something in his gut. Like something bad was about to happen. 'Please stay safe, Steve.'

-

"Thirty seconds, Cap!"

Steve climbed up. "Stand by." He called back to Hill, pulling the chip off his belt and reaching up. Almost got it. 

"STEVIE WATCH OUT!" Alisha's voice shouted.

Too late. Steve collapsed and his hand found the bullet hole. Blood. Bucky had shot him, his best friend shot him. The pain in his gut was almost secondary to that pain. He could hear how pained Alisha was...how much damage had they done to his friend? How much torture had they put Bucky through to make him into this? Steve could remember what Bucky had described of his first capture, about how much pain they'd put him through and Bucky had still been (mostly) himself. This though...it was like someone had torn everything that was Bucky out of him. It hurt, to see his friend so broken, so empty.

Tony, Peter, the baby. He used their names as a mantra to help him get up. He slipped the chip in place and sighed in relief. "Charlie locked."

"Okay, Cap, get out of there."

Steve looked down at Bucky. He'd have to get them out and himself. He'd saved his family, now he needed to get home to them and he wasn't leaving Bucky behind. He could do it, he could save all of this. "Fire now."

"But Steve-!"

"Do it. Do it now! I've got this." He jumped down and started toward Bucky as the explosions started. A support beam fell, landing on Bucky, pinning him and his arms down. Alisha squirmed in the bag, making pained noises. Steve rushed forward. "I've got you, I'm here." 

"Help, please, Stevie." Alisha whispered.

"I've got you, I promise." Steve said, lifting the beam.

-

Asset looked at the man (Steve? Stevie?) as if he were insane. Who would save someone trying to kill them? Definitely a dumb move. 

His head ached suddenly and he saw a scrawny, blond boy laying in an alley in his mind's eye. A shy tabby cat was hiding behind the scrawny kid.

'Dumb move, Steve. That guy was three times your size.' 

'I had to stop him, Buck. That dame didn't want him to...to...you know.'

'You idiot... You're just lucky I've always got your back."

Asset shook his head. The blond was standing in front of him, holding up his hands. 

"Hey, it's okay. You know me."

"No, I don't!" Asset shouted, throwing a fist at the man. And he just...took it.

"I can do this all day, Bucky." The man in blue whispered, taking off his helmet. "Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. I call you Bucky and you've known me almost your whole life. Alisha calls you Jamie...she's your daemon."

'Jamie! That boy is getting the hell kicked out of him. We should help!'

'What kind of moron picks a fight with them?... Eh, guess I'll finish it. That asshole deserves it. Let's go help the little moron.'

The thoughts (memories?) hurt. They shot through his brain and brought pain sharp as a lightning strike. "Shut up!"

"I'm not going to fight you. You're my friend."

"You're my mission." Bucky (ASSET!) threw him to the ground. Something tore even as the world continued to explode. Another thought or memory appeared.

'How was art class?'

'Mom painted a lily. I think...I think she liked it.'

'She still...not feeling well?'

'I don't think she's going to be around much longer, Buck.' Tears rolled down the small blond man's cheeks.

'Hey, it's going to be okay, Steve. No matter what. I'm here, okay? We're family, always, always, Steve.' He hugged the littler blond man.

Asset shook his head and looked down at the man. He was bloodied and bruised, but still there, still not fighting.

"Please, don't hurt him." A coral snake slithered up onto the blonde's chest, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, he's our best friend. He's family."

"I'm with you to the end of the line." Steve whispered.

The snake daemon's tail moved and swept against the neck of Steve.

Bucky felt something that warmed his heart. Love, worry, fear, sorrow, pain...regret, love-so much love... 

'I'm with you to the end of the line, pal.'

"Jamie? James are you there?" The snake daemon slithered up, wrapping around his arm.

Steve smiled, then the floor broke out and he fell.

Bucky felt his heart leap into his throat. "STEVE!"

-

Tony sat down with Aubrey, his suit watching outside for any more threats. She let him place his hand just above her belly button and he could feel it a flutter then...a soft kick. He'd never felt that before, he'd only held Peter after he was born but...there was something magical about it, something...amazing.

"Sorry about the yard."

"It's not your fault."

"Well, it's sort of my fault." Tony shrugged.

"Tony, even heroes should be able to have a family. I knew there might be some danger...but you two have done so much for the world... My wife was working in New York, when the aliens showed up, it's why we moved out here. The Avenger's helped her out of the debris, you know? I thought it was...fate that I offered to be a surrogate and you showed up on my request list."

"It won't happen again. I'll leave a suit, a sentinel to watch out for your family."

"Thank you. They can hear you, you know? Go ahead." She nodded down to her stomach.

Tony smiled softly and leaned down, still trying to let the woman have her space. "Hi, babies. It's your daddy... Don't tell your Papa I got to talk to you first, he'll be so jealous.... I love you, we both do so much and we're going to make sure you're loved every day. You are going to be so loved and I will do everything I can to protect you, everything." One of the babies kicked again, harder. "You're a strong one, huh?"

"Yeah, no kidding." Aubrey sighed, rubbing her side.

"You're alright, right?" Tony asked, worried.

"Yeah, they just have a bit more force than my little ones did. I have a feeling I know why." She sighed.

Tony's phone went off and he looked down, his hand still in place.

Miss Agent Moneypenny:

'Steve in hospital, stable condition, but unconscious. Crisis averted, we're all safe.'

"Shit." Tony sat up as he looked at the name of the hospital.

"What is it?"

"Steve's...he's in the hospital, I should..."

"Go ahead. I'll see you in...about two months? Don't be offended if I'm screaming when we meet again." She chuckled.

"Thank you...again, so much." 

"You're welcome. Go get your man. I hope he's alright."

-

Steve felt something warm in his hand. The callouses of the hand in his were familiar in an intimate way. He knew immediately that Tony was there. His eyelids felt too heavy though, so he waited and enjoyed the feel of the warm hand in his.

"He literally fell out of the sky, Tony." Grace huffed. "You should ground him, for at least a month."

"Consider it done." Tony laughed, but his laugh sounded tired, worried.

"Sorry, if I'd had my wings I would've caught him." Sam interjected.

"It's alright. I'm just glad he wasn't alone. I would've been there but there were a few...complications I needed to handle." 

"Complications?" Sam's voice asked.

"It's personal." Tony said in a tight voice.

'Personal...?' Steve asked. That was Tony's worried voice, the one he used only for his family and friends. Sure, he worried about everyone, but that tone was specific to his family and friends. 'Is Peter okay? Is the baby okay?'

"Easy..." Tony whispered, squeezing his hand. "You waking up, babe? It's okay. I promise everything's fine. I took care of it. Take your time getting up, sweetie, you're a bit roughed up. You're grounded by the way."

Steve tried to smile when he felt a gentle press of lips to his forehead, but he couldn't, it would take too much effort.

"I think his hand twitched," Sam said quietly.

"He's alright," Grace purred. "Just tired." Weight shifted on the bed and he could tell that Grace was settling in to sleep, because he suddenly felt more rested moments later.

Steve's tongue started to feel less like lead as she finally rested. "On your left."

"Ass." Sam laughed.

Steve blinked his eyes open and smiled at Tony. "Hi, darlin'."

"Hey." Tony grinned back and leaned in to kiss him on his forehead. "You've looked better, not going to lie."

Steve laughed, then groaned at the pain of the still-healing gunshot wound. "Will a gorgeous man like you still keep me?"

"Maybe." Tony chuckled. "I'm glad you're safe, babe."

"You too." Steve brought Tony's hand to his lips. Then he paused. "Tony...I have to tell you something and...you won't like it. I found out something in Hydra's files...about you."

"Not right now, okay? Let's get you home, somewhere safe and familiar."

It was just as well. Steve didn't know how he'd explain it. How could he explain that his best friend killed his soulmate's parents? How could he explain that he wanted to save that friend? That he could see the old Bucky Barnes in the Winter Soldier? How would he explain any of it?

"I've got to tell you something too."

"What is it?" Steve asked, hearing the seriousness in Tony's voice.

"Well, Nat leaked everything SHIELD and Hydra had on their systems. The news is pretty busy attacking a lot of things that leaked but...they also know about the baby. Articles are already coming out and Pepper's keeping the vultures from coming after us with questions about the baby."

"Do they know about...all of it?" Steve asked, regarding Peter. It would be hard on Peter, to go from having a normal life to being in the limelight.

Tony shook his head. "I know how to keep certain things off the internet. That particular news never made it anywhere where someone could find it." Tony sighed. "It's an eventuality now... We're going to have to discuss it. And I don't know how it's going to work...keeping the vultures from the baby. Nat already texted me and promised to be a bodyguard. It's...going to be trouble."

"Shit..."

"Yeah. I have Happy waiting in the back so we can get you out of here unseen. It'll give us some time, for you to heal and to come up with a game plan to handle the media."

"It sounds like you two have your hands full.... That's rough."

"Not your fault, Sam." Steve smiled at him and then held out his hand. "Thank you, so much, for everything."

"Captain America asks for your help, you can't say no." Sam chuckled and shook it. "It felt good to get back out there."

"If you ever want to do something like that again...there's sort of a team based out of New York. We got all sorts up there." Steve nodded.

Sam's eyes widened. His leaf-insect daemon whispered something into his ear that Steve tried not to hear. He didn't like being able to hear private conversations. It helped in the field, but it felt wrong any other time. So he always tried to focus on other sounds when daemons whispered to their humans. Daemons were private creatures who usually only spoke to their human and those they trusted, Steve didn't want to break that safety. "I'll keep that in mind. I should go... Trouble Man soundtrack, remember."

"I got it." Steve promised and then watched Sam smile and head off.

"You trust him?" Tony wondered.

"Yeah, he's a good man, took me and Nat in when the world decided we were the enemy." Steve nodded. "So when do I get out of this bed?" He hurt everywhere, but he hated being stuck in a hospital. He hated hospitals. He just wanted to be at home in his own bed with Tony by his side and Peter safe in the next room.

Tony rolled his eyes. "'I can barely open my eyes, but let's make a run for it.'"

"Oh, you can't talk about that. You're worse than me."

"Tough, but fair." Tony shrugged and helped untangle Steve from the wires. "Let's go home, big guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care of yourselves.


	10. No Light Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tells Tony the truth and tries to explain...but fucks it all up.  
> Tony's having a very, very shitty day. First his unborn child is found out by the press, then Steve drops a nuke on him.  
> That isn't where the day ends though... When it rains, it fucking pours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what. Steve tells the truth to Tony in my story because fuck Civil War. My babies aren't going to fight like that. I'm going to fix it before it does all that shit.  
> I promise we'll get through the angst and I'll reward you with babies and fluff.

Maggie looked at the Danger Room with wide eyes. She was the second youngest in the room. The younger boy was telekinetic. Storm was supervising the exercise. NTW an upperclassmen who constantly seemed to be looking over Maggie's shoulder (Maggie knew it was because Wade told her to) was fighting with them, along with three others. Everyone was surrounded in red light as the robots rebelled against them. Maggie's staff was useless against them.

"We need to come up with a plan." NTW called out, guarding a girl with pink highlights in her hair. Maggie wasn't good with names, but she was pretty sure it started with a Y. "We won't make it much longer like this."

"I agree." Storm responded.

"They're just so fast!" The pink-haired girl hissed.

"Fast..." Maggie looked at her hands. "Get ready to take your shots guys. I know a way to slow them down."

"Maggie? What are you-" Storm gasped as a robot leapt over her cover.

Maggie held out her hands. Green light glowed and shot outwards. The light lay at the feet of all her teammates, taking form of circles with strange sigils that spun rapidly, the light left her in favor of them. Her body locked into place, trapped in a moment. Her body felt like it was frozen in time or stuck in quicksand, but her mind could still process it. Everything in the room was moving in slow motion, except for the six teammates she had in the room. Six, it appeared, was the maximum number of people she could change the pace of time for.

Tick.

Tock.

NTW let off a blast that stopped five of the bots, trapping them under rubble. 

Storm disabled six more with lighting.

Tick.

The girl (YUKIO!) took down three with a strange lasso or whip thing...

Tock.

And the others took out the rest in the five seconds Maggie bought them.

Tick.

"Holy shit." NTW whispered as the broken robots fell from the sky as time reverted to its normal pace. She looked at Maggie with huge eyes. "Damn..."

Maggie felt breathless, like she'd run a mile.

"Well, class dismissed." Storm commented as the session ended, the holographs fading. She smiled at Maggie as they stepped out of the room.

Yukio bounded forward with a bunch of energy, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "That was amazing. It was like you made them all move in slow motion!"

Maggie winced away from her. She seemed nice enough, but she hated it when bare skin met hers and Yukio's hand had met her elbow.

"Hey, lay off, okay?" NTW nudged the energetic one as Professor X wheeled forward. "She likes her space." Maggie smiled gratefully and NTW nodded back to her. "Maybe you should wear gloves or something, might help." NTW whispered that last bit for only Maggie to hear. "Nice work today."

"Thanks, but I didn't slow down the bad guys."

"No, she didn't." Professor X agreed. "It looks that way, though, doesn't it?"

"What did you do?" Storm asked.

"Slowing down a bunch of enemies would be inefficient and...probably make me fall flat with how much energy it would take. But, instead I sped you sick up. Basically I made it so you could process the world faster and move faster. I could manage it for five seconds though."

Storm paused. "That was like...a minute to me."

"No, it five seconds in real time." Maggie could tell, she always had her watch on her, to listen to the tick or when it stopped ticking to keep track of when she was in time and what she was working with. "To anyone else you would've moved like blurs."

"But you can process the movement, even if you don't use you power on yourself, that's quiet amazing." Professor X smiled gently.

"My brain's broken in a lot of ways but...at least I've got this advantage." She shrugged and looked down. 'Maybe I should wear gloves...' It would be one less thing for her to have to worry about. She'd had a few panic attacks before, when people touched her bare skin, it would help. She swayed on her feet.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Professor X smiled. "You did well today, you helped your team pull through. You're progressing with your powers. It's very good. All of you did well. Get some rest."

"I will."

-

Tony settled Steve into their bed after changing out his bandages. The gunshot wound was nearly healed, but Tony would rather be cautious than sorry. That and Steve and Grace both still looked exhausted. He tucked Steve in and pressed a kiss to his forehead as Analise gently licked Grace's head and snuggled against her. "Get some rest, babe. I'm going to go get Peter, then we can all unwind together."

"Sounds good." Steve nodded.

Tony squeezed his hand and got up. He turned the lights off (at least, he had JARVIS do it) and headed out. 

He dialed the familiar number and smiled when it was picked up on the first ring. "You'd better be calling with damn good news, Tony." Ben said gruffly.

"Everything's alright. I'm on my way to pick Peter up, is he doing alright?"

"Well, in the past twenty-four hours he's seen his Papa nearly get shot in the head on live TV, watched DC get three massive airships dropped on it, and had to deal with your panic. So he's doing great, just about as great as any kid would under those circumstances." Ben huffed. "He's been anxious beyond all measure, Tones."

"I'm sorry. I just brought Steve home, he's fine, just a little roughed up, all things considered."

"And the babies?" Ben asked.

Tony paused as he got into his car. "You know about the babies?"

"Peter told me, Tony, he was terrified. Talking seemed to help calm him down. So, we talked and right now we're out having ice cream." Ben sighed. "He seems a little better, but Morgana's been pacing back and forth as a panther of all things."

"Eek." Tony sighed. He'd seen Peter in those moods before. He really had to be worked up. Lots of cuddling was in the future though, so that was good. "The babies are safe, along with our surrogate's family."

Ben let out a hum of relief. "That's good."

"Are you at the place around the corner from the apartment?"

"Yeah. I'll tell him you're on the way. He's in the bathroom at the moment."

"You're such a good uncle, getting him all hyped up on sugar then sending him home."

"In my defense, you left him worried in my care." Ben chuckled. "We'll be here. I'm glad everyone's safe."

"Me too. I'll see you soon, Ben. Thank you, again, for looking after Peter."

"I love Peter, I'll always look after him...and dope him up on sugar and leave you to deal with the crash. That's just what we uncles do." Ben laughed. "We'll see you in a bit, Tony."

"Bye, Ben." Tony hung up and focused on the drive. He needed to get to Peter as soon as possible, the poor kid really needed a hug after everything. He certainly would need a hug from his Papa.

-

"DAD!" Peter screamed as he rushed out of the shop without even looking at his surroundings. Peter only seemed to have eyes for his dad and Tony was much the same. He ran full-speed at Tony, Morgana on his heels, and launched himself at Tony.

Tony caught his son and lifted him up into his arms. Peter buried his head against Tony's chest and held on for dear life. Tony could feel wetness through his shirt and shifted his grip. He used one hand to support Peter's weight, and the other to cradle his head. "It's alright, Peter. Everything's okay."

"Pr-promise?"

"Promise." Tony kissed the curls gently as Ben stepped onto the sidewalk, Annie was on his shoulder, looking down at Morgana with a tilted head, ruffling her wings. "Thank you, Ben."

"You're welcome." Ben nodded and ruffled Peter's hair. "Love you, kid. Come visit under better circumstances next time, okay? That way we can play more videogames."

"We get to keep the ice cream though, right?" Peter asked quietly, his voice muffled against Tony's chest.

"And pixie sticks and cookies and brownies and anything else that makes you a hyper mess for your Tony to deal with." Ben winked, even though Peter couldn't see it. 

"You're terrible." Tony rolled his eyes. "Wanna go home? Papa said something about cuddling. Does dinner and cuddles sound good?"

"Mmhm." Peter nodded into Tony's chest and Morgana shifted into a lion cub with golden fur. That was a new form, but not unexpected. Children's daemons often mimicked their parent's especially when they were missing them or worried about them.

"Let's go home." Tony kissed Peter's cheek and held out his hand to squeeze Ben's hand, not really capable of hugging the man with his hands full. "Thanks, Ben."

"Any time, Tony."

Tony grinned and headed for the car.

-

Peter paused in the doorway of his parent's bedroom. His Papa was in the bed, his face bruised and cut. "Papa?"

Steve opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey, bud."

Peter rushed to the bed and almost climbed in to curl against his Papa, but for a moment, he wondered if he was too big to do that. He could tell his Dad was having a harder time carrying him for a long time. Was he too big to curl up with his dads too?

"Come up here, buddy. You won't hurt me. I think cuddles will make me feel better." Steve smiled encouragingly.

Peter hopped up and curled close to his Papa. "I'm glad you're okay, Papa."

"Me too, buddy." Steve kissed Peter's head and pulled him close to his side.

"We still gotta paint the nursery together, you said you'd let me help." Peter snuggled into Steve's chest and sighed in relief. Sure, the faint scent of blood was there, but he smelt like his father, like home, and that was good. 

"Of course, and we've got to finish your room too." Steve kissed his head gently.

Peter did want to see what the second half to the mural would look like in his room. So far there was a lovely forest scape in the night, a full moon lighting a rushing river. What else would his papa put on his walls? "But we only have little longer to get the nursery done, we should finish that one first."

"We'll have lots of time. I'm not going to be doing many missions from now on."

"What?" Peter asked, sitting up. "You're staying home?"

"Yeah, buddy. Only big missions. No more solo ones." Steve kissed Peter's forehead.

Peter beamed and wrapped his arms around his Papa, tightly.

"Retiring already, old man?" Tony asked quietly.

"No, just...not doing this on my own anymore. I don't know what I'm going to do yet... Maybe teach art or something...but after we get settled and all, with the baby and Peter's school... I don't know. It depends on how I feel."

"Easy up on your pops, kid, he is a little sore." Tony said gently.

"Sorry." Peter lessened his grip as his dad snuggled in behind him, holding them both.

"It's alright, Peter..." Steve promised.

"I think I speak for us both when I say we'd be happy to have you home more. Lot less stress that way." Tony commented.

"Yup." Peter sighed quietly, settling into the warm embrace of his parents' arms.

"Let's get a nap, boys. J, order some dinner and have it delivered at five."

"What should I get, sir?" JARVIS asked.

"Surprise us." Steve said. He held both of his boys as they relaxed into his arms. He stared for a moment at their relaxed faces. He'd have to tell Tony and that peace wouldn't last on his face. That was the worst part though. Tony hadn't been peaceful, not since the battle of New York. He'd been riddled with nightmares and fear and panic. This moment was as peaceful as Tony got and he only seemed that way when he had both Steve and Peter in his arms. It would upset him, no doubt, but Steve couldn't lie to him.

For the moment though, he closed his eyes and accepted the peace.

-

Tony scrolled through his phone as they finished dinner. The articles were non-stop now.

'SHIELD Leaks Confirm New Addition to the Stark-Rogers Household'

'Stark-Rogers Baby on the Way'

'Can Superheroes be Parents? Should they?'

'Super baby?'

It was going to be a mess. This is exactly why he hadn't let Peter be known as a Stark. The babies weren't even born yet and they were plastered on every news site in America. Tony knew just how much fame could screw up a kid, he was still dealing with the pain fame put him through every day.

"Hey, Pete, why don't you wash up and head to bed?" Steve asked.

"But it isn't bedtime?" Peter looked up at Steve, confused.

"I know, I just want to talk to Dad alone, is that okay?"

Peter sat up and nodded. He rubbed his eyes as he cleared his place at the table.

"Did you forget your glasses at Uncle Ben's and Aunt May's again?" Tony asked with a frown in his voice.

Peter shrunk a little. "Sorry, yeah." 

"It wasn't his fault though." Morgana promised, shifting into a mouse.

"It's alright, kid, mistakes happen, just make sure to wear your spares in the meantime, okay?" Tony smiled and kissed Peter's cheek. "I'll be in later."

"Okay." Peter dropped his dishes off in the sink and then headed to his room.

"Is this about the PR mess? Because I'm trying to come up with how we can let the baby have a normal life, like Peter, but it's a bit more difficult when the world knows about it."

"This...is not really about the baby, but we will have to sort that out." Steve sighed. "Can we sit in the living room?"

Tony frowned and nodded, sitting with Steve on the sofa, facing each other. "What's wrong, Steve?"

Steve looked down at his hands. How did you tell someone that their parents were murdered? How did you ask for mercy for that killer? "I told you the names I was considering for our baby."

Tony hummed in affirmation. "Jamie for a girl, after your friend Bucky. Joseph for a boy. Both good names." Tony nodded.

"That's not a good...transition or anything but..." Steve shook his head. He was stalling at this point. "I found something out about you...your parents during this mission and I...I need you to listen and try to understand."

"You're worrying me. What is it?" Tony asked.

"Your parents didn't die in an accident, Tony. Hydra had them assassinated."

Tony froze and his jaw tightened. "What?"

"They made it look like an accident but...it wasn't, Tony, it wasn't." Steve shook his head. "I had to tell you. I can't keep it from you."

"My Mom too?" Tony asked in a whisper, his eyes glossy.

"I'm sorry, Tony." Steve reached out to touch him, but paused when he heard Analise make an angry sound. He glanced over and saw her pacing, prowling, angrily. Even Grace couldn't get a word in to the fox daemon.

"Who?" Tony didn't need to elaborate, Steve knew exactly what he was asking.

"The Winter Soldier." Steve whispered. "But please...don't...don't take your anger out on him."

"What?" Tony asked sharply. "Can you say that again?"

"It isn't...it was the Winter Soldier...not the man who did it. Hydra brainwashed the man into it, he wasn't himself."

"Oh, and you can say that with certainty?" Tony asked, shooting up out of his seat.

"Tony, it's Bucky. And he would never...not in his right mind."

"Bucky? He died, you saw it yourself."

"They did something to him, changed him, like me. He's been alive this whole time and... It was almost worse than seeing someone without a daemon. They had Alisha kept in a bad. He couldn't even recognize his own daemon, Tony. He wasn't himself, he hasn't been."

"He killed my parents though..." Tony shook his head, his eyes glossy. "I don't understand how you... How are you not angry? Why do you want to help him?"

"I was. I was furious and scared and sad...then I saw him and what they did to him and I know... My Bucky would have never-"

"'Your Bucky.'" Tony's jaw tightened again. "And what if this was your mother?"

"I'd be just as angry as you are." Steve nodded and looked down. "But if this were Rhodey who'd been tortured, you'd be sitting right here like me too, asking for mercy."

-

Peter got out of the shower and heard shouting. "What's happening?" Peter asked with wide eyes.

Morgana few up to his shoulder as a hawk. She stared at the wall toward the living room. "They're having a fight." She shrugged.

"But it sounds louder than normal. They don't usually fight this bad...." Peter frowned.

"I wonder what's going on." Morgana headed for the door, shifting into a spider and heading for the door quickly.

"No, I don't want to see them shouting, I don't like it."

"Well, I'm curious." Morgana headed for the slight crack of their door and stepped outside.

Peter tried to stand his ground, but the further she went away, the more uncomfortable he felt. He relented and chased after her, quietly going down the hallway and looking out into the living room.

-

Analise snapped her jaw shut and grit her teeth, making a low growling sound at Grace, who sat, her head looking down at the ground in shame, worry, in fear.

"Tony, I understand, but if you saw him like I had you'd understa-"

"What I understand is that you want to find the person who killed my mother! What I understand is that you're somehow PERFECTLY FINE with the fact that he KILLED MY PARENTS!"

"It's not like that..." Grace whispered. "If you'd seen it. Analise, you know what it looks like. Alisha couldn't even stand to see the sunlight. She'd been tortured. Ana, you have to understand."

"Tony, I don't condone anything he's done. I know that he hurt you-"

"Hurt me?!" Tony shouted. "Sure my dad abused the fuck out of me, and sometimes my mom didn't do a damn thing about it, but I still fucking loved them! And do you know how much shit dropped on me when they died? I was dealing with their death and having to take over EVERYTHING and act like I was alright. Do you know how fucking BAD my life got? And you want to tell me that he doesn't take any responsibility?"

"Tony...I'm not... I'm not trying to say that. I'm just saying he didn't do it of his free will and he's was tortured and I want to try to help, he's my best friend-" That was the wrong thing to say.

Tony took a sharp breath. "I thought I was your... No. I guess it was a foolish thought, huh?" Tony whispered, his voice full of pain. "Jesus...it's the same thing every time. I'm just someone's shitty stand-in. I'm fucking worthless as always." Tony shook his head. First his father had told him over and over how worthless he was in the face of the Captain America. Only good for his brains growing up, the rest of him could have gone to hell for all anyone cared for. A stand-in face for Obie so he could do what he wanted. A shitty CEO, outdone by Pepper. He had people who only wanted him for his money or body or fame. He wasn't good enough for fucking anything. Not good enough to protect the world. Not smart enough to keep his own baby out of the news. And now...second fiddle to a dead best friend. His own husband, his own soulmate, more concerned for an old friend than him. All of the old wounds, the insecurities, the pain ripped open at once. A dark cloud dropped over him, it felt like a massive weight, holding him down and sucking dry his joy, his every good feeling.

And with hardly any effort, the old friend, depression, had come back, bringing only awful thoughts, pain, emptiness, and doubt.

Analise made a wounded sound and scampered off.

"Tony, no. No, you are the love of my life, never doubt that." Steve reached out and grabbed Tony's hand.

There was no light that glowed between them at their touch. 

None.

"I can't... I...not now." Tony's voice was empty, lifeless. He yanked his hand away and walked to the elevator.

"Tony, please, don't-"

The elevator doors closed and Tony was gone.

Steve collapsed onto the sofa and buried his head in his hands, tears welling up in his eyes. "I...I don't know how to explain it. I didn't want him to hurt... Gracie, what am I supposed to do?"

Grace walked up to him and dropped her head on his lap. "I don't know. But I know it wasn't Bucky who killed those people. He didn't do it on purpose... But Tony looked so hurt."

Steve hated himself. He knew how much Tony struggled with his self-worth, he never wanted to add to that, not if he could help it. But he'd hurt Tony, cut him deep.

"Papa?"

Steve's head shot up and he saw Peter standing in the hallways, his eyes red as he held Morgana in his arms. She was a cat, looking around curiously as Peter clung to her, obviously trying to find comfort.

"Peter. Oh, God, I'm sorry, bud, you shouldn't have had to hear that." Steve got up and walked to the boy, pulling him into a hug.

"Are you and Dad gonna split up? Don't! You can't."

"No, honey. We're just...we just had an argument. It's okay."

Peter shook his head. "You've never argued that loud before."

"What was it about?" Morgana asked curiously, squeezing out of Peter's arms and looking around.

"None of your business, Morgana." Grace said, her voice missing bite in favor of sadness.

"There was no light though, why?" Peter asked.

"I..." Steve had no clue. He'd never heard about it happening. "I don't know, Peter."

"If I may, Captain Rogers, a lack of light between soulmates indicates a dissonance between them. Many things can cause it. I believe it is the disagreement on your end, and his pain on his." JARVIS supplied.

"Can you fix it?" Peter asked.

"Of course, bud. It's going to be fine. We just need some time. People argue, it happens...even when you love someone very much, sometimes more then..."

"You still love Dad, right?"

"I always will, Peter, I promise." Steve whispered. "I need to go help him... I didn't mean to, but I upset him and I need... I need to apologize and...try to help." 

"You promise you'll both be okay?" Peter whispered.

"Yeah...it's gonna be fine." Steve whispered, hoping it'd be true. He hauled Peter up into his arms. "Let's get you tucked in, okay? Then I'm gonna go talk to Dad, okay?"

"Promise you guys will tell me when you're...when you're better." Peter's breathing was shallow, wrong in a way that Steve knew was painfully familiar.

"Hey, bud, breathe, you're alright." Steve walked him to his room and sat him down on his bed. "Breathe." He gently rubbed Peter's back as he reached into the side table and offered him his inhaler. "Two breaths for me." Steve didn't want Peter to have an attack, he knew how horrible they felt.

Peter complied and wiped his eyes when he was done. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Steve promised, ruffling Peter's hair. "Here let's get you comfy, okay?" Steve pulled the covers over Peter once he laid down and paused. Piglet was on the windowsill across the room. "Want me to grab Piglet?"

Peter shook his head.

Steve tried not to frown. When had Peter started growing up so much? He had gone through a growth spurt, leaving him a bit taller, but small-framed... Damn, their little boy was growing up, even if Steve couldn't feel the weight difference the way Tony could. "Okay. It's going to be fine, Peter. I just gotta go talk to him. Try to get some sleep." Steve suggested, knowing Peter was a worrier. He was like his Dad in so many ways, but that trait had seemed magnified in Peter. Peter had such a big heart, he loved so deeply and cared so much, which was lovely, but...that meant he worried about them too and took things personally, even if it wasn't on him to bare the weight. "I love you, Peter..." He kissed Peter's forehead. How much longer would Peter allow this? Kisses and cuddles might start to fade away now... Though maybe, with how affectionate Peter was, he might still do hugs. But, didn't most teen boys get embarrassed with shows of affection.

One problem at a time. Steve had to go find Tony and try to better explain his viewpoint, or at least reassure Tony that he loved him with his whole heart. That was the hard part though. He knew Bucky would never hurt Tony's parents. But he also knew how hard it would be to make that distinction without seeing how empty Bucky had been. It was a difficult spot. Steve had to make sure though. Yes, he loved Bucky, but he needed Tony to know that no one came before him or Peter.

Steve headed for the elevator. "JARVIS, where's Tony?"

"In his lab, Captain. I'm afraid he does not wish to be disturbed."

"Take me down anyway."

"It would be pointless. The lab is locked down, Captain." JARVIS said.

"It's okay." The elevator went down a level and the doors opened. He could see through the glass that Tony was working on a...was that a new suit? How long had it been since Steve had been in the lab? Usually he let Peter and Tony have it as their own space, the two loved bonding in the lab... Had he seen it since before the battle of New York? How many suits had Tony made since then? Jesus. Steve knew Tony'd been in the lab on nights when he couldn't sleep, but had he wandered off that often? How had he not seen all of this?

Well...he had been on a lot of missions. He dealt with stress by punching things...Tony made suits. His suits had always been his shelter, his safe place, his mask that he could hide his soft innards under. But DAMN...there were so many of them. Tony looked horrible, his eyes red as he worked.

"Request that he let me in, JARVIS, please?"

Then the windows turned black in response. Steve saw his own face, his face covered in tears and a half-healed bruise from the fight with Bucky.

"I think it's quite plain, but he doesn't wish to speak to you, Captain Rogers."

Steve nodded and sat down outside the door. "That's alright. Let him know I'll always be here... Tell me if he needs anything. I know he forgets to eat, so if Carey goes off, let me know, so I can get him something."

"Yes, Captain..." JARVIS said after a few moments. "I've let him know you aren't leaving."

"Good." Steve sighed. He tilted his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Grace prowled up to him and put her head in his lap, ready to wait for him.

-

Steve shivered and Grace crawled further on his lap. The lab was kept cold, probably because of all the tech, the hallway was just as cool. He kept his eyes closed and held his arms over his chest. He hated being cold, but he'd stay. He had to.

Suddenly, he smelt coffee. 

Steve opened his eyes to see a mug held out in front of his face. He looked up at Tony in surprise. Tony looked like shit. His eyes were red and he looked like he hadn't slept in too long.

How long had it been? Steve wondered.

"You've been out here for fifteen hours, did you know that?"

"What?" Steve asked, straightening.

"There is a back door to the lab, you know? I had to go make sure Peter was okay and he wanted me to eat food...then we realized you never came up. I know you're cold. Coffee?" Tony held it out.

Steve's heart hurt. There Tony was, in obvious pain, but putting aside his own hurt to take care of him. How could he ever deserve him? Steve reached out and smiled at the heat of the mug. It was his favorite mug, the one Peter had made for him. "Thank you."

"You're a stubborn bastard." Tony took a few steps back and sat against the opposing wall. "Thank you for not yelling at Peter. He shouldn't have listened in, but he was really worried..."

"I didn't even think of the eavesdropping, not really." Steve sighed and took a sip. It warmed him and he looked up slowly. It was then that he noticed that Analise wasn't there, as if Tony couldn't trust Steve with her. It hurt, it cut deep.

Tony hummed and leaned into the wall. "Just sitting out here then?"

"I didn't want you to be alone." Steve shrugged. "And I love you. I need you to know that. I love you more than anything."

"I love you too." Tony answered quietly. "I...didn't really let you speak either. I know you care about me. You wouldn't intentionally hurt me... It just...hurt. I can't understand how you could defend someone who strangled my mother."

Steve flinched. Tony had found the video then...of course he had. "It's...hard to explain."

Tony took a deep, shaky breath. "Try... I'll listen."

"Where's Analise?" Grace asked in a whisper.

"She...well, we in general don't like being around people when we're... In THAT headspace." Tony shrugged. "I know it doesn't make sense, to seek solitude when you feel depressed out of your mind, but...I've always been that way. It's safe...being alone. She's hiding somewhere." Tony fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt.

"You shouldn't have to be alone when you feel..."

"It's not your fault. I always shut down like that. Always have, since I was little." Tony shrugged. "I don't really want to talk about it... I'm here to listen, okay? You obviously see this differently than I do."

"I know it seems like I'm crazy or that I'm disregarding you pain, but I don't mean that at all." Steve shook his head. "It's just, they're different. Bucky and the Winter Soldier are not the same...not really."

"Tell me the difference, because I'm pretty sure they have the same face." Tony muttered.

"Bucky, protected me. He held me when I cried after my mother died. He fought by my side through thick and thin, back when I was nothing and he stayed with me even when I changed. He always saw me for me, not for what the outside said. Bucky fought to protect people. They tortured him, during the war. I saved him, but then I lost him again. It...appears they tortured him further. Tony, I knew him since we were kids. Hell, he beat up my bullies and sat with me when I got sick. I know he's a good man. That's Bucky, he's a good man and a good friend..." Steve looked down. "They tortured him. When I first saw him, Alisha, his daemon, was tied up in this black bag. Whenever I tried to reason with him he'd hurt her, squeeze the bag so tight that she'd just go limp. He's Nat's soulmate and just seconds after they touched for the first time he shot someone through her. She has the scar to prove it."

"I couldn't do that to my soulmate." Tony shook his head.

"Who could? No one in their right mind." Steve shook his head. "I got his mask off and looked at him. I called his name and he didn't even know who he was. I got Alisha out of that bag and he didn't even recognize his own daemon. Whenever he seemed to start to feel something, he just hurt her, like he was conditioned to punish himself for feeling. Tony, I don't know what they did to him, but he wasn't himself when he did those things. I got through to him in the end. He looked at me and saw me... He pulled me out of the water. I would have drowned if he hadn't come for me. You didn't hear the pain she was in. They didn't just hurt him, they tore her apart. She could barely speak and the light, she wasn't used to it. I know it doesn't make sense. They hurt him, they reached in and dug until they pulled him out and poured Hydra in. But he's still there, Tony. I just...Whatever they did to make Winter Soldier, I know Bucky's still out there and if I can find him and save him then..."

Tony was silent, looking at his knees.

"I know it doesn't erase what happened, but I know Bucky, if he had the choice would never have hurt your parents. He only ever fought to protect people, he was a hero. I'm not going to excuse what happened, but it wasn't my Bucky and if there is any chance to get the real Bucky back...I want to take it." Steve looked down. "But I can see your side too. I understand what happened at his hands. I understand..."

"Do you?" Tony asked. "Look...I can appreciate that maybe he wasn't in his right mind and I can appreciate that you want to try to save him, if there is him left. But he's murdered people. He tried to kill you. He was helping the people who would have killed our whole family... Part of me knows that it's just the hero in you, always wanting to see the good in people. But I've been burned, by lots of my family members and friends. I've seen people I thought I could trust rip out my heart like it was nothing. I have a hard time trusting people. You're all about trusting Bucky, but I know betrayal I can't just trust this on a feeling. I can't. It hurts though...that..."

"Say it."

Tony looked down. "It feels like you care more for him than me. Because you're all about chasing after him even though he did...horrible things that changed my life."

"Don't ever believe that, Tony. I just...I thought I lost everything from my past and he saved me so much I feel like, I owe him. But you're always going to come first. I know what it could sound like, but I promise you that I love you, you first, always." Steve looked into his mug.

"Pro tip, don't ask someone you love to help you save someone who killed their parents, it comes off really wrong. Especially since I know how much you love him. Hell, you told me he was the one who taught you that you swung both ways."

"You don't need to be jealous of Bucky, Tony, you never had to. It was a temporary crush...I grew out of it, loved-love him like a brother."

Tony sighed. "I can't help you this time...at least not now. And I'm angry and I'm hurt. I can't judge this right now though, not with all the negative voices in my head. I need time."

Steve got up, leaving his mug on the ground. He cautiously walked forward and held out his hands to Tony. Tony took his hands and allowed him to pull him to his feet. Steve pulled Tony into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I just..."

"I know. I understand where you stand and why, doesn't make it easier to swallow though." Tony hugged him back. Then he let go. "I'm sorry...I just...this is a bit much."

Steve pulled back and gave Tony his space. "I understand if you're mad."

"I don't really want to talk anymore so...let's just..."

"I can sleep in my old apartment, if that'd help you." Steve wrapped his arms around himself. He didn't sleep well without Tony and that would suck, especially post-mission.

"Nonsense. I can't sleep without you. Just...let's not...talk about this and let's not... I just need some space and time."

"Okay. I know that it- I'm just sorry."

Tony laughed humorlessly. "He wants to help the guy that killed my parents. Jesus, what is my life?"

Steve winced.

"I still love you, I'm just hurt by you right now." Tony said and Steve wasn't sure it made him feel better. "Peter's worried. We should go upstairs."

Steve nodded, picked up his mug and followed Tony back upstairs.

Peter jumped up from the table and looked between Steve and Tony, his whole body sagged when he saw the distance between them. "Are you two alright?"

Tony walked forward and kissed Peter's head gently. "Yeah, underoos. We're going to be fine. We just had a fight, it happens. We just need some time. It's kinda like when you do something wrong and get grounded for a little bit. I still love you and you still love me, we just need some time to work through it, you know?"

"I want you two to be happy." Peter sniffled.

Tony pulled him close. "Don't cry, Peter. It's alright. We're all going to be fine."

Steve hugged both of them, more to help settle Peter, knowing Tony probably didn't want him that close, but he couldn't not help Peter. "We're okay, bud. It's just going to take some time to get back to normal."

"Don't be stupid and take so long. You guys should be happy." Peter said, shifting to wrap one arm around both of them.

Tony chuckled softly, but it didn't sound happy.

Steve could understand. He brushed his arm against Tony's and no light came. It was painful. It made Steve feel like there was a hole in his chest. But at least he'd told Tony. He would have felt worse, lying to his husband, his soulmate. Still...this hurt, he could almost feel it, feel Tony's broken trust, his hurt.

"How about some lunch?" Tony asked, pulling away. "I can order in...then I have to go deal with the press issues."

"Is it a press conference?" Steve asked keeping a hand on Peter's shoulder, hoping to steady him.

"Not yet, thankfully." Tony rubbed his forehead. "Pepper is helping me try to figure out the best way to deal with this. We're getting lawyers and trying to figure out how best to keep the baby safe from...vultures." Tony's phone went off and he sighed. "Not right now. JARVIS, can you order pizza? One pepperoni and pineapple, one ham and olive, two ham, bacon, mushroom, and green pepper." He wrinkled his nose at the last one, the same way he always did when talking about Steve's favorite pizza. 

"Yes, sir." JARVIS answered.

"Alright, let's get the place cleaned up and ready, okay?" Tony looked at Peter. His phone went off again. "I really don't want to deal right now. Block messages right now. I have a migraine, J."

"Yes, sir." JARVIS answered. There was silence for a blissful moment, then JARVIS spoke again. "Sir, due to the nature of the message, I believe you should look at it."

"Jesus, can't I just have lunch? When it rains it fu-fricking pours!" Tony huffed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Check the news? It can't get much worse." He unlocked his phone, then went still. "MOTHER FUCKER!"

Peter winced.

"What is it?"

"Apparently, it can get worse. So much fucking worse." Tony held out his phone and Steve read the title of the article.

Yup. It could get worse. So much worse. "Fuck." Steve whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffy.  
> But...if you read the chapter carefully, you know what's coming.  
> Take care.


	11. Stress Upon Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve protects his family's honor.  
> Tony is just tired of all this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I keep saying this, but I really wanted to handle some more of this stress. I promise some fluff next chapter (but not everything will be perfect).

'Playboy Repercusions'

'Tony Stark has been known for his reckless ways and some had thought him to be through them, but it is apparently not so. While his husband, Captain Steve Rogers, is injured from a fight with a terrorist organization, Tony Stark was not by his side, but spending his time in Queens. In several pictures he's been seen holding a pre-teen in his arms, one who looks stunningly like the billionaire himself. Stark and Rogers were recently shown to be hiding the fact that they were trying for a child, proving they can keep a secret, but perhaps this is the most stunning of all. The child, obviously born long before Captain Rogers left the ice, is likely the result of Playboy Stark days. Is Rogers unaware of his husband's secret child? It isn't like Stark is incapable of hiding secrets. Who is the boy? And does Tony Stark still have a relationship with the mother, continuing his streak of depravity behind his soulmate's back?'

That was all that fit on the phone's screen that Tony held out. "That can't be legal. They can't just say things like that about you." Steve hissed and Grace prowled angrily, back and forth, growling.

"They can, have, and will. Fucking Daily Bugle, they're the worst with this shit. But, if this is the first article more are to come. Jesus the things they're already saying about Peter." Tony huffed out a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes tight.

Grace stopped making a fuss and sat down, her tail still twitching with irritation though.

"Sir? Are you still having a migraine?" JARVIS asked.

"It didn't go away." Tony winced. The lights dimmed instantly, the TV in the other room shut off, and ceiling fans stopped turning, JARVIS obviously trying to help.

"Do you need medicine, Daddy?" Peter asked with wide, worried eyes.

"Sir has already had more than the recommended dose of pain medication." JARVIS said quietly.

Steve frowned. Tony had migraines, usually when his depression was really bad. The only problem was if they were depression related, no amount of medicine ever seemed to make them better. When he had one for just working too hard, usually a couple of pills made it ease up. Steve knew they weren't on the best terms and Tony probably didn't want coddling, but he wouldn't just let Tony deal with all this on his own. "Okay, okay. Here." Steve walked forward and gently guided Tony to the couch. "Go get Dad a blanket and a cloth. Do you want it cold or hot, Tony?" Steve whispered.

"Hot." Tony said, his voice a bit quieter than before.

Peter ran off.

"This is all such a mess, Steve. Why does it all drop like this? Why can't I even be in my right fucking mind to deal with this?"

"Sh, it's okay." Steve promised. He hated it when Tony fell into a depressive well. It used to happen a lot more often. He put on happy faces for Peter, but when they'd first started going out it had been bad, almost a bi-weekly occurrence. With therapy Tony (and Steve liked to think that him insisting that Tony practice self-care) had gotten so much better. He'd go months and months without a down day. But when Tony crashed, he tended to crash hard. Steve hoped it hadn't been his words that had done this. "We're a team, we can deal with this. You don't have to do it alone."

"But there, Peter and the baby and work and us and all this shit."

"It's okay. Let me take on some of this, okay?"

Peter rushed back into the room with a pillow, a blanket, and a hot washcloth.

Tony smiled at him gently. "Thank you, Peter." He gently took his son's hand and guided him in front of the couch. "Peter...something happened."

"Can things stop happening today?" Peter looked nervous.

"If I could stop them I would." Tony said. "Peter they got a picture of us...when I came to pick you up. Life is going to change...a few years before we planned on it."

Peter looked at the floor and bit his lip. Morgana curled up into a small ball, but then changed into a large wolf, sitting tall and proud. He took a deep breath and straightened up. "It's okay!" He winced at the loudness of his own voice and grew quieter. "It was going to happen someday, right?"

Steve saw right through it. Peter was nervous, but was pretending to be alright, to give his parents one less thing to worry about. Steve pressed a gentle kiss to his son's forehead. He really was a great kid. Steve wrapped a blanket around Tony's form and gently rubbed his temples with one hand. He used his other to open his phone. The news was everywhere. One article used the word 'illegitimate.' Another one made the mistake of using a far nastier word.

Steve saw red. Peter. HIS son, was the most loving, kind, and generous soul he'd ever met and within just hours of finding out about his existence they were already dragging him through the mud. All they had were a few pictures of a little boy jumping into his father's arms. All they had was a picture of a loving embrace and they were shredding his family for it, making the worst comments and assumptions.

How Tony scraped through his childhood, Steve would never know. How the fuck did Tony handle all of those voices? Well, for a long time it was alcohol and drugs. Steve would let anyone tear apart his family, not the way Tony's parents let the media rip him apart.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Don't worry, Tony, I've got this one. I feel like you're always handling the press, but I've got it this time."

"Steve-" Tony started to sit up, but Steve pushed him gently back down.

"No, you're not in a good place. Relax. Food's almost here. I'll go take care of this, you rest." Steve insisted, heading to the elevator, Grace hot on his heels, growling in anger. 

"Steve, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Tony called after him.

Steve nodded as the doors closed. "JARVIS, make sure Peter can't see any of the news stories that involve him or his dad."

"Of course, sir."

Steve lifted his phone and called Pepper.

"I'm a bit busy trying to get the press off the front steps, Steve, can I call you back?"

"Let them in, I want to talk to them."

There was silence for a few moments. "Um...are you sure about this, Steve?"

"Damn straight. They targeted my family, I'm done. Let them in, I'll talk to them."

"Well...I'm not going to be able to stop you am I?"

"Nope."

Pepper let out a soft scoff. "Okay. If you've got it. Wait...weren't you shot like less than forty-eight hours ago? Should you be up and about?"

"Yeah, so I might be a bit short tempered. They deserve it."

"You can have the floor, Captain. Can I watch?"

-

Steve walked out onto the platform and for the first time didn't even see the cameras or how they flashed. He watched with a little bit of joy when he saw a few daemons of the reporters wince back at the low growling Grace emitted. He walked past the podium. "I'm going to try to make this brief. I won't answer questions, so don't bother asking." Steve insisted. "As you can see, I'm still nursing a bullet wound among other things and I really wouldn't trifle with me right now." Steve shook his head. "I've seen many articles in regards to the child Tony and I are having. Yes, we are having a baby, but it's not really the concern of the public. I've also see the articles that have come up in regards to the pictures taken of Tony and OUR son, Peter." Steve tapped his phone, and, as expected JARVIS put up the photos that had been taken of his family. "Let me make it very clear that I don't want another damn thing written about my family, not about the baby and not about my son-not without me or Tony's permission. And I don't want another foul thing said about my soulmate. I've known about Peter since the beginning of our relationship," it was a lie, but the press didn't need to know that, "And not only have I adopted him legally, I have loved that boy since the day we met. He is the kindest, purest kid I have ever met and I will not sit by and let you drag MY son through the mud.

"Tony and I will NOT tolerate any interference in the lives of our children. No pictures, no articles, nothing without me and Tony approving of it. They are children and they deserve to live their lives without the media on their back. They will be free to live their lives without fear of someone hiding in the bushes to snap the next picture of them. Approach us with respect, treat us like human beings, and we'll return the favor. If you go sneaking around or spreading false stories or publishing any stories about my children at all, without permission, I, for one, won't be kind. Any interference in my children's lives will result in legal action. Also keep in mind, that my children have two Avengers as parents and super-powered aunts and uncles who would do anything for them. I have no problem with respectful requests, but I've seen that the media isn't always that way. I've seen both sides of the media, and I don't want my children growing up in the limelight and neither does Tony. Come after our children, we'll come after you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm missing dinner with my favorite boys. 

"Anything you want to add, Miss Potts?"

"I'll finish up, Cap. Say hello to my nephew." Pepper walked forward and patted his shoulder. Tanner's feathers were ruffled, she too, was obviously against the things that the press had began to say about their family.

"I will." Steve sighed. "I owe you one, Potts."

"What's family for? Go have dinner, you should still be resting, mister." 

-

Dinner was a quiet event. Afterwards, Steve helped Peter to bed while Tony took a bath. "Is everything going to be different now?" Peter asked.

"No, buddy. You still have your family and your friends, and your dad and I will never let anyone butt into your life."

Peter smiled gently. Morgana settled right in, going to sleep...as if she trusted everything in the world to her parent's hands. "I hope it stays like this. I don't like how they follow Dad and you with cameras. It's scary."

"We'll do everything we can, promise."

"And you and Dad?"

"We're going to be alright." Steve nodded, leaned forward and kissed Peter's forehead. "Rest, bud." He smoothed the sheets over Peter and headed for the door.

"Papa? Can I have Piglet tonight?"

Steve turned and headed to the window. He picked up the stuffed animal and gently tucked him in with Peter. "Of course. Sleep well, bud. See you at breakfast."

"Love you, Papa."

"Love you too, Peter." Steve closed the door behind him and headed to his room. He gently knocked on the bathroom door. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Tony responded in a whisper that no one else would be able to hear.

Steve nodded and got changed for bed. Analise was no where to be found. Grace, downcast, walked to the corner of the room and curled in a small ball, looking miserable. Tony stepped out a few moments later, his hair wet, his chest bare, his strides short and unbalanced.

"You okay?"

"I feel like Thor bashed my skull in with his hammer. Nothing makes it better."

"I'm sorry."

"I saw the press conference."

"You shouldn't be watching things with a headache like that." Steve sighed.

Tony shrugged. "Thank you, between you and Pep, they might actually back off. Believe it or not, Pep might have outdone you."

Steve believed it. "Well, I'm not going to just sit back and let people do that to our family."

Tony wobbled, but made it to the bed, taking a deep breath before lifting the covers.

"Tony-"

"I don't want to talk tonight. The lights hurt, my own voice hurts...I just want to sleep so this fucking awful day will end."

Steve nodded. He reached out and began to play with Tony's hair with one hand, while his other massaged the pained creases in Tony's forehead. There was no light, but Tony did slowly start to relax at the touch. The night went on silently, until Tony finally relaxed enough to fall asleep. Steve stared at him for a few minutes. Even in sleep, Tony's face wasn't peaceful. It worried Steve. Hell, if Tony weren't a witch Steve was sure there would be lines on his face, bags around his eyes or grey in his hair. Instead, he still looked young and fresh, but his face was pinched in pain, his body tense even in sleep, as if he were constantly on guard, waiting for something to go wrong.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorry...." Steve had added to Tony's list of worries and he hated it. He slowly reached out and wrapped his arms around Tony, hoping to be of some comfort. Like an octopus, Tony latched on, just like he always did. "I promise we'll get through this, I promise. Everything's going to be okay. I love you, darlin'." Steve kissed his forehead gently and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.

-

Tony sat at the table with Peter as Steve cooked. Tony pushed aside his negative thoughts, he had to be there for Peter. "So this is going to be a little rough, but I promise we'll take care of it, okay?" Tony scrolled through his phone and all the articles speculating on how Peter came to be or mentioned him or Tony in any sort of bad light were gone. Pepper had threatened basically the whole world with every lawyer that SI had. The only things that remained were the facts that, yes, there was a Stark-Rogers child already and that the parents insisted on privacy. "There may be some people who'll try to get pictures or talk to you. If you notice anything, you tell us. If anyone tries to talk to you, just say 'no comment' and get ahold of us, or vanish, okay?"

"Okay..." Peter nodded. Morgana hopped onto his shoulder as a squirrel, a little jittery and nervous.

"You are never required to answer anything anyone asks you and no one should ever take your picture without getting permission, namely Steve and my permission, okay?"

"Yes, Dad." Peter agreed.

"That being said, we are going to have to address this. They're going to get some pictures of us, of our family and your first name. Is that okay?"

"It was going to happen someday. But the good thing is we don't have to be as afraid of going outside together as a family." Peter smiled faintly, trying to find the good in the situation.

Tony shrugged. "That's true. Do you want to help me pick some pictures?"

Peter nodded. "I have some favorites." Peter got up and headed to his room.

"He's...handling better than I expected." Steve whispered.

"He's putting on a brave face. That's the last thing I wanted for him to have to do." Tony rubbed his temples.

"Does your head still hurt?" Steve asked worriedly.

Tony shook his head. "No, I'm just tired. I'm just wrung-out."

"Tony-" Steve started toward the table but paused when Tony held up a hand. "Right... Would you like some more coffee? French toast'll be done soon."

"Yeah, please." Tony nodded.

Grace walked into the kitchen and looked up at Steve, her dejected look made it very clear that she hadn't found Analise. Steve sighed and brought the coffee pot out to the table, filling Tony's mug as Peter came back in, holding a small photo album. Peter liked physical copies of pictures, which Steve adored. In so many ways, Peter and Tony had much of their lives in a digital medium, the video games they played, the tinkering on AI's and machines... But Peter had always preferred to have his favorite photos printed out. Tony and Steve had even gotten him a refurbished polaroid camera for his ninth birthday. Steve hadn't known what it was, but he'd happily learned. And Tony had printed out many of their old favorites for Peter.

Peter sat down and flipped through the book. He pulled out six pictures by the time Steve carried a stack of French toast to the table. "These ones are my favorites...well sorta."

The first was a baby picture. Peter was standing, holding Tony's hands. Peter's eyes were huge as he stared up at his dad, a huge smile on his face. Tony, in the picture, was smiling like he was the proudest parent in the world. Analise had Morgana curled up with her, both of them were fox daemons in the picture.

The second was also a baby picture. Tony was sitting in a rocking chair, holding an obviously newborn Peter. It was a sleepy, adoring gaze the father and son were sharing. Morgana was a kitten, curled up on Analise's shoulders.

The third picture was one of Steve and Peter. It was one of their many painting sessions. Steve instantly recognized the paintings they were working on. It had been their third time painting together, and it had devolved into another paint fight. The two were laughing, hands covered in paint as they tried to cover each other with grey and blue paints. Grace and Morgana were playing in the background, out-of-focus, but present.

The fourth was of Steve and Peter at a baseball game, and they wore matching jerseys, their arms were up in celebration for some good play that had occurred, though Steve couldn't remember much of the game. He'd been paying more attention to how happy Peter had been. Tony had taken the picture.

The next was of the three of them playing on the beach in Malibu. Tony and Steve were swinging Peter between them, all sharing a smile together, maybe laughing at a joke. They were all in swimsuits, playing in the surf. That was a rare day Pepper had had off and she'd gone with them. Steve didn't know the picture existed. But he loved it, the way the sun made Tony and Peter's eyes shine warmer in the photo.

The last was of them all on Peter's bed. Peter was in the middle, holding a book: The Hobbit. And Steve and Tony had their arms around Peter's shoulders as Peter read. In the corner of the picture, all three of their daemons were sleeping in a curled-up cuddle, obviously comfortable and content with being around each other.

"These are all wonderful, Peter." Steve said.

Peter frowned. "I don't want everyone to see all these though...they're...my memories."

"You don't have to show anyone all of them." Tony promised.

Peter grabbed the first picture, the fourth, and the one of them on the beach together. "There..."

"Okay... Let's eat, we can take care of this later." Tony leaned forward and kissed Peter's cheek. "I'm sorry, underoos."

"It's okay, we knew it would happen one day." Peter shrugged. "Can I have apple juice?"

"Of course, bud." Steve got up and walked to the fridge.

-

As night came around, Tony started for the lab. It had been a long day. He'd had to release pictures of his son, make public his own, private life. It was horrible, having to take away some of the safety he'd built up for Peter. He hated it. God he just wanted his week to end. What day even was it? He needed to shut it all off and spend time in his lab...doing anything that wasn't related to all this fucking stress.

"Tony?" Steve called.

"Not tonight, Steve. I just need time to unwind. I'm going to my lab."

"You hardly touched dinner."

Tony grunted and shrugged.

"You need to take care of yourself."

"I am. I'm going to my lab."

"You should sleep too."

Tony huffed and turned. "Get off my case. I'm fine. I just...need some time alone." He didn't wait for a response. He went to his lab. "JARVIS, lock up, and pull up the coding for Peter's AI. I want to work out some kinks in her programing."

"Of course, sir."

Analise climbed out from under a toolbox and hopped up onto the table in front of him. Her eyes looked so tired. "Tony...this is too much."

"It doesn't matter." Tony sighed and picked her up, holding her against his chest. "We got to hold it together."

"I'm tired."

"Me too." Tony kissed the top of her head and held her for several long moments. "We just...gotta push through. Maybe I can make something to monitor Peter, so I can tell if he ever needs me. I can update the suits too... And I gotta make that security system for the babies. And Rhodey's suit needs an update and Nat's suit was wrecked in the fight... And R&D had five or six projects they wanted me to look over."

"That's a lot of work, Tony." Analise whispered.

"Well, it's not like I can sleep." Tony shrugged, set her down, and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day.


	12. This is Your Mission, Not Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve talk things through with leveler heads. And they get to talk to the bab(ies) as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mix of fluff and angst, more fluff to come, promise. We need some cute babies and cuddles.

After three days, Steve went down to the lab. It wasn't unlike Tony to go on work binges, especially in the past few months, but this...was a lot. Peter was upstairs playing video games online with his Uncle Ben. Steve didn't understand the game, he'd tried to help, but he'd never really learned how to craft in the game, which was literally half of the game's point, but usually he helped out just by mining for materials (so he could at least to the mine part of the Minecraft). He did that sometimes while Ben and Peter built their city and traveled to another world called the 'nether' or something. Peter would be fine alone, he was old enough and responsible enough really to be left unsupervised for a time, but it did help Steve feel better that he was chatting with Ben over a headset.

Grace walked with him down the stairs and into the lab. The door, at least, opened right up for Steve. Grace instantly darted to the corner, where Analise was curled into a tight ball. Analise barely lifted her head, but, at least, didn't pull away as Grace licked the top of her head and nuzzled in. Steve smiled, feeling just how happy Grace was to finally see Analise again. Hell, he was happy to see the fox again. He'd missed her, even if she spoke more to Grace. It was normal though, daemons tended to be more comfortable with other daemons than other humans.

"Hey, Tony."

"Oh, hi." Tony didn't look up, his voice was muffled as he held a screw between his lips. 

Steve looked around, trying to figure out what Tony was working on. There was a suit standing in front of him, there was some sort of design for new batteries, written up on a white board, there was something red floating in the air, moving and shifting. Steve had seen something like that before. JARVIS' program looked similar, but he was golden, rather than red. "New AI?" Steve asked.

"Yes, for Peter. She's going to be a birthday present, isn't that right, sweetie?"

"Yes," a warm voice answered. "I have been trying to learn things, my big brother JARVIS is teaching me lots and lots."

"My little sister is wonderfully smart. I believe she's more empathetic than I am, as well." JARVIS said.

"Aw, thank you. I suspect it will help me to better look after Peter." She answered. "I'm to look after his health and safety, as well as help him in the lab. He's a very smart boy, I've seen him do some work in here. I can't wait to officially meet him." She did sound so excited, warm, and happy.

"What's your name?" Steve asked.

"Peter will be naming me. I asked that he name me, since he and I will be working together. After all, chief named JARVIS, so it's fitting. JARVIS calls me little sister for now."

"Nice to meet you, sis." Steve smiled, then froze. There were other holographic screens up as well, some seemed to be designs for baby monitors, and other baby-related inventions, then there were three whole screens dedicated to the Winter Soldier. 'Shit...' Steve thought. "I didn't see you at lunch, are you hungry?"

"Mmm..." Tony hummed in consideration, screwing the screw into place. "Yeah, actually. How long have I been down here?"

Steve then noticed that Tony was currently working on Carey, the bot Peter had made to remind Tony to take care of himself. "The last time I saw you in person was two and a half days ago."

"Huh. Really? I got distracted. Damn, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. How are you feeling?" Steve asked cautiously.

"Better...sort of. I've gotten some work done and made a few breakthroughs, it makes me feel like I'm heading in the right direction. My head doesn't hurt and I don't feel...dumpy. I think I'm okay. Still wired though."

Steve walked forward and gently put his hands on Tony's shoulders. He felt Tony relax into his touch and felt relief. He began to message his shoulders, trying to soothe the tense muscles.

Tony made a sound deep in his throat, and leaned back into it.

Steve gently kissed the top of Tony's head and continued to rub his shoulders. Tony's hair was starting to go curly. It normally had a wave to it, but usually he kept it short enough to keep the curls out of it. He'd let it grow out a bit, and it was very clear where Peter got his hair from. It was adorable, though Steve knew it annoyed Tony, he preferred to have control over his hair.

"I think I can talk about it now." Tony muttered.

Steve's hands paused for a moment, but he forced himself to continue. "Okay..."

"I want you to understand my side...it's just... I know you love Bucky, you always have. He's your best friend, and I get that. I have that love for Rhodey and Bruce and Ben and Pepper. I love them and trust them with so much. I understand how you feel about Bucky. But I've never met Bucky, and to hear you saying you'd like to go after him and help him after what he did hurts. It felt like a complete disregard of my pain. It felt like you didn't care. It didn't help that my depression took that thought and ran with it, either. But, now that I'm mostly in my own head...I know you're not disregarding me, I know you just want to help your friend, you're like that Steve, you always want to help. You see the good in people when I'm too jaded to do that. It's something I've always admired in you, that you still have faith in people. But it hurt me, you understand that right?"

"Yes. And I'm so sorry."

"I might've done the same for Rhodey. I don't know though, because he's never become an assassin and killed your family...but probably I'd want to do the same. I'd want to help him if I had hope for him." Tony frowned. "But that's the thing. I don't feel hope the way you do, probably because I've been burned and betrayed too many times to feel like...like there's redemption. Hell, I barely even believe in redemption for myself. If I'd never had Peter and seen how much he changed me as a person... Look, I just lack that sort of hope. I'm always cautious first. I think that's why I'm always trying to make the future better. I can't trust that people will do it on their own."

Steve hated that people had made Tony feel like that. Tony was the most giving person he'd ever met, but he rarely had people act as kind to him as he could be to others.

"I need you to tell me something. Are you trying to find the Winter Soldier or are you trying to find Bucky?" Tony asked, quietly.

"I want to find Bucky, the one I remember from before the ice. I saw him...for just a second. I saw the recognition in his eyes, the kindness, the humanity. I want to find that again and bring him back. They hurt my best friend and turned him into a monster. I want to bring my best friend back. I want nothing to do with the monster he became, Tony, and I don't condone anything he did as Winter Soldier...but if Bucky is still in there...I can't just let him suffer. Bucky would hate himself for all that he did as Winter Soldier and after all he helped me through I just can't bare the thought of letting him suffer that." Steve admitted.

Tony nodded thoughtfully and went silent for a few moments. "I think I get it. I don't like it, but I understand your point of view. If you want to find him...then do. But don't bring him anywhere near my family and don't let him hurt you. If Bucky's still in there, then you find a way to bring him back. I always wondered what it would be like to meet your friend...just...be sure it's REALLY him. I can't help you though, I'm sorry, I just can't. I don't have that hope...and I'm...still angry and hurt."

"And I understand that. I know you are and I get it."

"Don't let the Winter Soldier bite you in the ass though. Always be aware that betrayal may be permanent...it sure as hell has been for me...more than once." Tony looked down.

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony from behind, holding him tightly. "I'd never let him hurt you, not ever again. And I only want the real Bucky back...the Winter Soldier is an evil asshole."

Tony chuckled lightly and leaned back. "I just don't want to know. Okay? This is your mission, not mine."

"Okay," Steve agreed. "Thank you, love."

"I'm still upset with you."

"I'd be worried if you weren't. It's okay, we'll work on it. I promise I never wanted to hurt you."

Tony's body tightened a little bit. The unspoken 'but you did' hovered in that tension. "We'll work it out. We're going to be okay." Tony lowered his head to kiss Steve's arm where it was pressed to his chest.

"You're tired, let's get you upstairs and eating something. You need food. You can't survive on coffee alone." Steve chuckled.

Tony looked at him skeptically, some of his old teasing joy in his face. "I think you'll find I just did for almost three days, thank you very much."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Get up, genius. You need real food."

-

Analise seemed most comfortable with Morgana. Grace let Analise have her space, just happy that they were all in the same room together again. Steve was glad to see Peter playing his game and Tony seemed relaxed, finally with the both of them.

"Dad, I lost my map, I've never made one before, do you know how?" Peter asked. "Uncle Ben can't remember."

"One sec, kid." Tony opened his phone and typed quickly. "A compass surrounded by paper."

"Great, what's a compass made of?"

"Four iron ingots and a Redstone."

"Cool, thanks. You sure you don't want to help build the Birch Bay colony?"

"Yeah, kiddo, have fun. I'll look up crafting tips though." Tony promised, then paused as his phone went off. He turned to Steve. "You got some time? Aubrey just sent us a text." Tony turned the phone and Steve looked at it. There was a group text from Aubrey, to him and Tony, but Steve's phone was on the kitchen counter.

Aubrey:

Unexpected free time today. Would you like to talk to the baby? I have a pair of headphones, you can talk to baby in private while I binge TV and eat pickles and French fries dipped in a chocolate shake. (Don't ask, not my fault...dumb cravings.) Let me know, okay? I'm free for the next few hours, it'd be no bother.

Steve smiled and saw a genuine, gentle smile light Tony's face. "We have plenty of time." Steve shot upright. "We should get a book to read."

"You pick," Tony said, pulling back his phone and presumably texting Aubrey back an affirmative.

Steve headed to the nursery and looked at the bookshelf. It was full of children's books, most of which Peter had picked as some of his favorites. Steve glanced at the crib. Inside, Peter had lovingly place a stuffed Winnie the Pooh. It would be a tradition then. Steve picked up the collection and smiled, heading back to the living room. Steve sat down next to Tony as he held his phone to his ear.

"Hello, Ms. Aubrey. Thank you, again for this... Yeah...that's cool. Get situated." Tony began to shift so the phone was between them, on speaker. He set it on the back of the sofa so both of their voices could reach it. There was a strange, sound, then things got a little quieter, muffled. Tony, took this as a sign to start speaking, perhaps it had been a discussed sign. "Hi, baby. It's me, you're daddy. I'm so excited to talk to you."

"Are you talking to the baby?" Peter asked happily.

"Yup." Tony smile. "Talk nice and gentle, okay?"

Peter got up and walked to the phone. "Hi, I'm your big brother. I can't wait to meet you. I promise to be the best big brother ever."

"You will be." Tony promised. 

"Can I read one later?" Peter asked.

Tony nodded and Peter smiled, returning to his seat on the floor.

Steve looked at Tony and Tony patted his back encouragingly. "Hi, baby. I'm your papa and I love you so much."

For the next hour and a half Steve and Tony took turns reading from the book of stories. Peter jumped in once to read a story: Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too. He winked at Tony after he finished the story, as if it they had a secret. Tony grinned back.

After they red a few stories, Tony sang to the baby, and, though Steve felt that his voice was inferior, he too sang a quiet lullaby. It wasn't too long after that that a tapping noise happened again. "Aw...we gotta say goodbye for now."

Peter jumped up and moved to the phone. "Bye! We'll see you really soon. I love you, and I'll make sure everything is perfect for you, okay? Love you." Peter promised.

Steve smiled at his son, then he leaned in. "Papa loves you too, baby. Hopefully we can talk again before you come home to be with your family. Love you so much, baby."

Tony smiled too and said a sweet, gentle goodbye, before he hung up and then typed out a text, likely a thank-you. 

"You know that they say babies can recognize voices that they heard in the womb after they're born? Isn't that cool? Maybe baby will remember me." Peter grinned.

"I'm sure your little brother or sister will remember you." Steve promised, ruffling Peter's hair.

"You are unforgettable, underoos." Tony promised. "You should say goodbye to Uncle Ben, Pete, you've been playing that a long time."

"We're almost done with the watchtower though." Peter frowned. "Can we just finish it?"

"You have fifteen minutes and whatever isn't done can wait until next time. It's summer, you've still got time, kid."

"Okay, deal." Peter nodded, reporting to Ben and resuming the game.

-

That night, Tony and Analise came into the bedroom as Steve ran a towel through his wet hair. Steve perked up, as did Grace who instantly went to Analise and snuggled against her. The fox daemon seemed a little uncomfortable for a moment, before excepting the cuddles and curling up contentedly with Grace at the foot of the bed. 

"It was a bit strange...talking to the baby...on a phone." Steve commented.

Tony shrugged as he bent down to pull off his socks. "I wouldn't know. Never really had that chance with Peter, but it's probably less weird in person. Plus you've got this weird thing about technology."

Steve chuckled and put the towel in the hamper, his hair was as dry as it would get. "Not all of us get tech-y stuff as well as you."

"Not all of us were born a century ago, old man." Tony teased, shucking off his shirt and pants, only a pair of black boxers and his necklace with his wedding band remained and Steve enjoyed the view. "Don't worry, I know it sort of...feels distant, but, trust me when the baby's born you'll just know, you'll feel it, all the parental instincts will just kick in, the same way they did with Peter."

"I hope so...I mean, I loved it...but I felt so awkward at the same time."

"Don't worry, you've got this." Tony reassured, stepping forward. His eyes narrowed. "Ah, missed a spot." He reached up and wiped some soap foam off of Steve's neck.

Steve grabbed Tony's wrist gently and leaned into Tony's palm. He'd missed it so much. Touching. Ever since the suit had come off and Tony's secret identity had vanished, Steve hadn't been able to get enough. He always wanted to touch Tony and it didn't have to be sexual at all (though if it went that way, who could blame them, really?). The simple intimacy though of knowing ever dip, every callous, every scar, on Tony's flesh. Knowing the warmth of his skin, how the scaring felt around the arc reactor...it just was safe and comforting and intimate and beautiful.

Tony hadn't even been in their bedroom in days, let alone spent time touching. Had they gone that long without a touch in their relationship before? Except for missions, Steve couldn't think of a time.

It hurt though, to not see any light, to see proof of their fight, of how it had put distance between them.

Tony though, smiled gently and uncurled his fingers, cupping Steve's face. "Sorry about my extended lab time... I've been going through some shit and I know I should be here with you, but I've always gone to the lab with my problems."

"And I go to the gym with mine." Steve whispered, closing his eyes, basking in the warmth of the hard-working hand on his cheek. "It's okay...just, don't stay gone like that next time? I'd like to help you."

"I know..." Tony nodded.

Steve frowned when the hand left, but then relaxed as Tony's body pressed to his and warm arms gripped him. "Are you okay?"

"I think I have my brain under control, now if life would fall in line, that'd be peachy." Tony snorted. "But, at least I have my sanity, that's a big help." Tony lowered his head, resting it against Steve's shoulder. "This is nice. Missed you."

"Missed you too." Steve kissed his neck gently.

Tony guided them to the bed.

For a long while they simply shared kisses and touches, enjoying each other's closeness, until Tony let out a small chuckle.

"What is it?" Steve whispered into his collarbone, gently kissing the scars around the reactor, tender and loving.

"You know, they say sex is really good for you, when your stressed or upset."

Steve chuckled quietly. "Oh really?" He teased. "And how is that?"

"Mm...something to do with chemicals like pheromones and hormones and such."

"And such." Steve repeated. "I'm not sure who these experts are that you've consulted, but I think I like them."

"Well, they are the experts, you know?" Tony smiled a gentle, crooked smile and gently tugged Steve upwards by his hair to kiss his lips.

They made love, not rushed or fast. Slow, intimate and quiet, as if taking silent cues from each other. They fell asleep, curled close, naked as the day they were born just so they could enjoy the touch and warmth for a while longer.

No light shone between them, but they were closer and happier, slowly working through their problems together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care of yourselves.


	13. Dim Flickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is overwhelmed with his life.  
> Steve choses to sit one out.  
> Tony doesn't know when to stop.  
> Maggie meets some monsters.  
> But at least there's hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys. Putting in some mind-workouts, you know? I tried to get every perspective in this one, so...that was fun. Birthdays, school, and babies soon for this fic. :-)

Peter walked up to Ned's door. Mrs. Leeds opened the door. She smiled gently, warmly. Her daemon, a mouse that Peter had never heard say a single word, was sitting on her shoulder, looking at Peter curiously, different from last time.

"Um, hi, Mrs. Leeds. Ned said I could come over, I hope that's alright." Peter wrung his hands. It was his first visit since the public found out about him and it already was garnering weird looks, even from people he'd known his whole life.

"Of course, Peter."

"Peter!" Ned came around the corner and threw his arms around him as Samantha rushed to Morgana. Samantha didn't pounce the way Ned did, she waited for a moment until Morgana stepped toward her. "Are you okay, bro? I saw some talk on the news and...I was worried about you."

"My dads didn't let me see the news...I think that's probably for the best. Um...I haven't left home since...not 'til now." Peter shrugged. "I'm...okay. I'm terrified about school, but I guess I was gonna have to deal with it soon enough."

Ned frowned. "We've dealt with bullies before and I'll stay with you, promise. Besties forever." Ned promised, trying to perk up.

Peter knew Ned was right, they'd both been picked on their fair share and gotten through it. He just wasn't sure that what was coming was going to be the same as the bullying they'd faced. But it was great to know Ned would be there. "Besties forever." Peter smiled.

"Let's go build a Lego set." Ned pulled him inside and straight to his room. As soon as they were all inside, Ned closed the door and locked it. "Okay, what's really up, bro? You don't look right." Ned said, plopping down on his bed. Samantha turned into a puppy and nudged Morgana's side.

"It's just...a lot right now. They all know about me and the baby and the baby is coming soon and school starts soon and my parents are fighting and I just... I'm tired, man."

Ned nodded and looked down. "That's heavy, Peter. You're dads are fighting?"

"Yeah, I walked in on them in a screaming match. They're trying...but they don't have light when they touch and it's freaking me out. Plus, I don't know how to be a big brother and I'm nervous and then there's my Dad. He's been acting weird ever since New York was attacked and I still don't know what's up with him. And let me tell you, seeing someone put a gun to your papa's forehead on live TV sucks. And there's literally nothing I can do to make anything better! Both of my parents are heroes, the new baby is probably gonna have super strength and I'm just...a sick witch. Do you know how rare it is for a witch to have a condition they can't heal? I'm a one-in-a-million weak-link. I'm just...tired of everything falling apart and me not being able to control any of it...or help." 

"I guess we have therapy for that though." Morgana huffed out a rough laugh, deflecting with humor.

"For the rest," Ned perked up, "there's blanket forts, Legos, and Star Wars with your bestie."

Peter smiled. His whole world could be falling to pieces, but at least he'd always have Ned. "That would be really nice. I think I need something to just be...normal. I haven't had that much...everything's rocky at home. I visited May and Ben and it was nice so I think...I just need to breathe."

"And pizza...and my mom's cookies. I think I can get us the jackpot of all the food. Gimme just one moment. I'll get food squared away and then we can start working on a fort. Hope, Empire, or Jedi?"

"Why not all of them?"

"I love how you think, bro." Ned grinned and headed out of the room.

-

Steve got off his bike and walked to the park they'd agreed on. 

Grace looked around. "Are we early?"

"No, she's late." Steve said, feeling a bit irritated. He was on a bit of a time table. He didn't want to spend too much time out and about. He needed to be home.

"Patience." Grace advised gently. "Take a breath or two. Besides, she's here." Grace nodded to a park bench.

Natasha was damn good at her job, because Steve hadn't even noticed her. Sure, he'd seen the woman on the bench, but she did not look at all like Nat, and she hadn't even changed anything about herself, except her posture and her haircut, it was still fire-red and she still made herself invisible somehow. 

"Spoke too soon." Steve admitted, giving Grace that one. "Let's get this over with." He walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"How are you doing, Steve?"

"Been better, yourself?"

"Still looking for a new version of me... I can't imagine you're having it easy right now."

"It's a mess." Steve nodded in agreement, and wanted to change the subject. "You know, Tony and I have given you permission to stay in the Tower right?"

"Yeah, I will, but I need some...time." Nat shrugged. "What's this news you had for me?"

Steve nodded and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a flash drive.

"The last time we had one of these, bad shit happened." Nat scoffed, but took it anyway. "What is it?"

"Bucky saved me from drowning. He recognized me at the end and I think...I think he's still in there." Steve nodded. "Does the new you have room for hope?"

"After seeing what you can do...maybe I should have some hope." Nat slipped the flash drive in her pocket. "What's on it?"

"Everything JARVIS could dig up on Bucky. He did the digging, but...this is everything we have."

Nat's eyebrows pulled together. "You're not going to help look for him?"

Steve shook his head. "I love Bucky. He's my best friend, but I have a family, a soulmate, kids... They need me right now. There's a lot going on. I wish I could do both, but it's not doable. If things were more stable at home, maybe, but...I can't leave my family. They're always the most important, they have to be...I'm trying to make that the new me, if you can understand that."

Nat smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I've sort-of been floating and I know Clint's being a bit stir-crazy. Maybe we can do some searching. I'll keep you posted?"

"Yeah and...if you ever need me."

"I'll make sure it's an emergency." Nat nodded. "But thank you for the help." She stood up.

Steve stood with her. "I hope...we can get him back, Nat. Trust me, he's a good man and he'll be a great soulmate. We just have to knock the real him back into his head."

"Well, I'm good at re-calibrating people's heads. Just ask Clint." She chuckled. "I hope things get easier for you, and congratulations. The baby's due soon, right?"

"Just over a month." Steve nodded and smiled. He was excited and scared for the baby's arrival, but at least Tony had baby-parenting practice. That'd make it a little easier...that and Steve had read every book he could find on the subject of babies. 

"Natalie...Natasha...just saying..."

"I've already picked out names." Steve laughed.

"Oh, well, I'll still be Auntie Nat, even if the baby doesn't have a great name." She chuckled and kissed Steve's cheek. "Thank you, Steve."

Steve nodded. "Good luck."

Ivan appeared, swooping in from some hidden place, and landed on Nat's shoulder. Ivan nodded to Grace, then Nat and Ivan headed out.

Part of Steve wished he could go with her to help his friend, to save the one who'd always saved him, but he knew he couldn't...not now.

-

Tony collapsed in his lab after too many hours on his feet. Analise walked over to him with a huff, she licked his face, but he didn't move. She did the next best thing and bit his ear, hard. Tony jolted awake. "Why does my head hurt?"

"Because you hit your head as you fell, sir. I warned you that you'd been on your feet too long." 

"What has gotten into you?" Analise snapped. "Look at your lab. Look!" "How many Iron Man suits are you working on right now?"

"It's not really the suits I'm working on. I'm working on programs to make the suit come to me on command. It's cool, I think."

Analise sat in front of him. "What's going on?"

"It isn't good enough. It's never good enough, Analise. I can't make anything good enough."

"For what?" Analise asked.

"For whatever else is coming next!" Tony shouted, then fell back and closed his eyes. "I've already lost one battle, Ana, we died, remember? We weren't strong enough last time, we have to be ready for next. If I can't even protect us, how can I protect our family, our friends, this city, this country, this world? I need to be ready."

Analise looked down. "I know you better than anyone. We're the same...even if we're different. You're whole life...our whole life we've always wanted to do right by everyone else, to take care of people and care for them because no one really did the same for us. You've always taken on the world alone and it's wrong. We're not alone, not anymore. Yeah, it's tough, right now and it's a mess. But I think you should take some time."

"I know you've had the nightmares. Don't tell me to stop, not after seeing all those things..." Tony shook his head. 

Analise rubbed her head against Tony's leg. "We can't keep doing this to ourselves. Come on...you need some sleep. And you need to explain this...to Steve. You need to take some time and breathe."

"What if we don't have time?"

Analise put her paws on his chest and looked up at him. "We're going to be fine and our family is going to be fine. We may have gotten knocked down, but we always get up and we always learn from our mistakes. You only have today, though, Tony. We only ever have today, and you need to be in these moments, you have a family and you'll miss it if you don't start taking things one day at a time. The days add up and if you live in them on occasion, I think you'll find that you have plenty of time. We have all the time in the universe."

-

"We're running out of time!" Thomas hissed.

Maggie huffed and blew a stray strand of her auburn hair out of her face. "No kidding." She reached into her pocket for her staff, feeling the cold, collapsed metal through her glove. She looked at scene around her. Everyone looked frozen, but she knew she was just thinking and acting quicker than all of them. The gunmen were everywhere. She really hated field trips. "We need to get to the others, they can help us take the baddies down."

"Yeah, but how many would get hurt by the time we get to someone else?" Thomas asked. "Come on, we can do it."

"There's too many."

"And you're wasting time. You can't hold this much longer." Thomas nodded to her wrists, where green light slowly revolved around her wrists. "And if you pass out on them, who knows what happens. Come on, we have to try."

"I'm not strong enough. I'm not good enough. I'm not ready for this!"

"Bullshit." Thomas snapped. "Look at all those people, look at the red. They're not strong enough. How many times did you beg for help as a kid? How many times did no one come? It's your time to show up, Mags. Don't let someone else hurt like us... Would Dad let them get hurt?"

Maggie took a deep breath and pulled the collapsed staff and pressed the button. The staff expanded and she launched herself over the railing, so as to avoid the big banner on the poll, and ran down the stairs. "By the way, when this goes to shit, I'm blaming you, Thomas!"

"You never would have forgiven yourself for staying still, come on, girl, I know you better than anyone else." Thomas rushed forward with her.

Maggie swung her staff at the first gunman, hitting him in the temple. His body leaned back at the impact and began to move to the ground in slow motion. 

"Time's reverting, Mags, we gotta make this quick." Thomas said before he bit the hyena daemon of another gunman.

Maggie snatched the guns, hit the second man in the head, and ran. People were starting to move. Time was catching up with her. She hit the third man in the head and Thomas tackled his daemon, clawing the larger form. She turned. There was still more red. Most of the danger had passed for many of the people in the museum, but there had to be someone else. She looked at the ten people still shrouded in danger and followed where the attacks could come from. A gun glowed in blood red. The color screamed at her: DANGER DANGER DANGER! She ran forward and heard a gunshot. The target was moving, fast enough to pull the trigger, but still slow to her eyes.

"We can make it. Run!"

There were too many people. There was no way she could dodge them all, stop the bullet, and get to the gunman in time. The bullet, she had to stop it from hitting the woman. How? She'd never tried to stop a bullet before. What if she grabbed it? No...then time could catch up fully and it might just blow a whole through her hand, that would hurt, but maybe the woman would survive. Her staff was strong. Maybe if she hit it she could re-direct the bullet. But what if it hit someone on the ricochet? Didn't things slow down when they ricochet? There had been a lab about it in Professor X's physics lecture. She liked labs, she didn't have to read as much, she could just see the pictures and examples and make things happen. What was the angel that slowed bullets down best? Something close to ninety, right? She'd have to just test it. The bullet was moving faster now.

"I'll get his daemon, keep going!" Thomas was, as always, on the same page as her. 

Maggie jumped over an cat daemon that was slowly sauntering forward. 'God, it's easier to navigate a crowd when they stand still.' She launched herself forward and stood in front of the bullet. It hit her staff and began to fall to the side. The red on other people vanished. The gun was still glowing bright red, still a threat. Then the green around her wrists vanished and her head ached as her power released. Her world spun as she caught up with real time. People began running and screaming, trying to get away from the fight that had somehow started without them noticing...Maggie noticed that her power had that effect on people...the sudden action sent them away...which was a good thing, the red was gone. 'God my head hurts...'

The gunman, thankfully, was distracted by Thomas who was biting down hard on his leopard daemon's neck.

Maggie blinked and winced when the leopard clawed at Thomas and threw him off her shoulders. Maggie rushed forward, fighting the nausea and swung her staff at the man. His gun dropped in shock and she jabbed him in a pressure point in his chest.

'Remember, kid, you aren't as big as the baddies, so you got to be smarter than them. The body is full of weak spots, hit them and you'll slow even bigger guys down.' Wade's voice rang out in her head.

Maggie spun her staff, ready to hit the man again when he grabbed her weapon and glared at her.

"You're really annoying for such a little pipsqueak." He hissed and shoved the staff back at her.

Maggie fell with it and winced when she hit her head on the ground.

'Get up, kid, you can fight. You're stronger than you look. And if you can't fight run...or run your mouth, that helps sometimes too, never underestimate the power of the monologue. Baddies are suckers for them.'

Maggie tried to get up, but the leopard dug her claws into Thomas' side and pushed the golden jackal down.

"You should have minded your own business, kid. Hydra doesn't discriminate." The man scooped up his gun and pointed it at her.

'I can't slow myself down, it's too big.' Maggie grinned and green light flared in her blue eyes.

The man pulled the trigger, but there was no bang. "What is this?" The man looked at his gun with wide eyes.

"My dad was a cop, I know where the hammer is on that gun. I just slowed it down a bit." Maggie saw Thomas wiggle out of the leopard's grasp and she felt the weight lift off of her chest. She launched up from the ground and knocked the gun away. It hit the wall and went off, the bullet imbedding into the stone wall. "Who is Hydra and why are they here?"

The man hissed and threw his fist at her. It was a perk to be a kid. She was smaller and faster than all the big guys. She dodged and hit him in the head with her staff. He didn't go down as the others had. He spat out blood and glared at her.

"Alright you little bitch, I'll break you're fucking neck."

His whole body turned red and then a sword stuck out through his chest.

Maggie gasped and stepped back with wide eyes, her hand over her mouth.

"Tsk, tsk. No one messes with my bestie." Deadpool pulled his sword free. "Don't worry, she frowns upon me unaliving people, so you'll be fine, assuming the ambulance gets here in the next...six minutes. Be careful breathing...that's...that's a lot of blood in your lung right now, might wanna just use the other one for now."

"Wh-what?"

"You done good, kid, thought I'd help out though. What's up with the brown hair? I thought you were my blondie?" He slid his swords away and patted her head. "It's a good look, but 'brownie' just sounds weird. You kinda got some red in it, that's nice. I could call you little red, that works."

"What...what are you doing here?"

"Well, someone had to sign off on the fieldtrip... That was me, BTW. I figured I'd tag along, learn about some...science-y stuff... Actually I was just stalking you because I was worried about you. Call it the Dead Sense...no, that sounds weird. Anyways, I did some light stalking, heard a bullet, thought I'd check on you."

Thomas rushed forward and leapt up. Maggie caught him and frowned when she saw the claw marks and blood in his fur. She held him close and he let out a pained sound before snuggling in.

"Nice gloves, by the way, do those help with the people-anxiety?"

"You talk so much...but I'm glad you were stalking me, today."

"I'll stalk you any time, kid." He patted her head.

"Wow, what happened down here?" NTW asked, looking down.

"Oh hell, Maggie? Are you okay? Why weren't you with us?" Storm jumped from the balcony.

"I had a bad feeling, I wanted to see what was going on."

"You should say something, sweetie. You shouldn't do this alone."

"It happened too fast, I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I just... I couldn't let someone get hurt and I had to...help."

Storm reached out, looked like she was going to cup Maggie's face in a kind, motherly way, but Maggie flinched and Storm dropped her hand, calmly. "You did good, it was very brave."

"Thanks. Thomas talked me into it."

"And I had her back, unlike the X-squad. Oh! HI YUKIO!" Deadpool waved up at the balcony and Yukio giggled and waved back. "Ah, she's so cute. Hi, NTW."

NTW rolled her eyes. "Good job, Reese, for a kid, anyway." She nodded to Maggie and walked away.

"Wow, that was almost nice." Deadpool sighed. "Consider yourself blessed. She's never nice."

Maggie turned when she felt something twist in her stomach. She looked down at the bad guy and his mouth was foaming. "What's wrong with him? What's happening?"

"Shit! I swear he unalived himself." Deadpool said, running forward. "What did you take, asshole?"

The dying man spat in Deadpool's face. "It's not over. Hail Hydra."

"Hydra..." Thomas whispered. "He said that before."

Maggie slowly inched forward and saw something silver on his black coat. She leaned down and pulled off the pin. It was strange. It was a skull and...tentacles... "Isn't hydra a mythical creature...? Like with Hercules?" She asked, holding the pin out to Storm.

"Or a group of terrorists." Deadpool sighed. "I've tangled with these ass-monkeys before. They aren't fun. The real question is...why are they here?"

Maggie looked around and at all the banners that hung everywhere. She focused on them. She couldn't read when she used her powers, it was a strange thing, but it was true. Sure, she could spot danger coming and still read, but if she slowed or sped anything up...well, words just lost all meaning to her. But now, she could see the banners and what they said.

'Stark and Iron Man Tech Exhibit Open Today!'

"Maybe that." Maggie pointed at the banner. "I mean, that's why we're here. There's supposed to be some really high-tech pieces here, even if they don't work fully. Maybe they don't need them to work. Sometimes people can take broken things and figure out how to make them work. If they're terrorists, they'd probably want to know how their enemy works, right?"

"That's...a good idea." Storm nodded. "Well, no more terrorists for you. I know you're probably exhausted. Let's head home, okay? All of us. I'll...have this checked out later."

-

Steve walked into his home and saw Analise waiting for him and Grace. Analise rubbed against Grace's side gently, then, she looked up at Steve. "Tony's in bed. He's a mess, but I think you know that."

"And is Peter still with Ned?" Steve asked.

"Yup." Analise nodded. "We've been a mess since I went up in Dust...he doesn't want to talk about it...but he needs you. He can't sleep well without you and...he sort've passed out and hit his head today."

Steve rubbed his own head. Everything was a mess right now, really, it was. "You look exhausted, you shouldn't be on your feet." He slowly walked forward and knelt in front of Analise. He held out a hand and waited. He would let Analise choose. She could go to Grace or him. It was all up to her.

Analise narrowed her eyes. Her tail twitched, then she slowly hedged forward and pressed her cheek against Steve's hand.

"Come here, sweetheart. I'll look after both of you, promise." Steve pulled her to his chest and held her, but didn't pet her fur. She felt too tense in his arms, as if not entirely sure about him. He carried her to his and Tony's room and paused when he saw Tony laying on the bed. He had grease on him and his arm was twitching. Sweat dewed his brow, but his breaths seemed to be slowing down. "You're safe, you're safe." Steve promised Analise, squeezing her just a little bit, to remind her that she wasn't alone. He carefully kept her against his chest and climbed into bed, holding Tony with his other arm. "You're alright, my love. We're all going to be alright, promise. I'll always protect my family. I'll always protect you." Steve kissed the back of Tony's neck, then the top of Analise's head.

They had so much on their plates. Aliens. Death. SHIELD. Hydra. The press. Life in general just seemed to take a swan dive all at once. "It's alright. We'll get through this. I'm with you 'til the end of time." Steve rested his forehead against Tony's shoulders and closed his eyes, hoping he could at least comfort the man he loved just by being there and holding him.

As Steve dozed, a small, dim light flickered between him and Tony where they touched. Analise looked at the light and at Steve. She was starting to believe him, somehow... 

Maybe they would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care.


	14. We Are Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets the first taste of what it's like to be a Stark in public, but at least he gets to spend his day with family.  
> And Maggie? She just might have found her new f-word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took sooo long. I've been fighting the good fight and I've had most of this chapter done for ages, but I never got it finished until just now. I've had a few rough weeks, but, like a cat, I've managed to land on my feet (finally).  
> This is fluffy and the story's going to be a bit Peter-centric for a bit (maybe Stark-Rogers kid-centric). Peter and babies. I'm debating on the little girl's name still, but I know what the baby boy's name is going to be.

Peter glanced around the restaurant again, uncomfortable. Morgana turned into a moth and hid on his shoulder.

"Why do people keep looking at us?" Morgana whispered.

"Because we're Starks now...." Peter muttered back. Gone were the days when he could go out to eat with his parents. They hadn't done it much, of course, but they had found ways to go out together, undetected. Now, there was no hiding. Peter hated it. But he loved being a Stark-Rogers. His dad was the best in the world and fostered his mind and looked out for him. His papa was brave and fostered creativity and bravery... BOTH of his parents were heroes! They were amazing and he loved them, but he could do without all of the staring. All he wanted was to have a birthday dinner at his favorite restaurant without people staring at him. 

"We should just be grateful they aren't taking pictures." Morgana muttered.

"What're you going to have, kiddo? Eleven's a big year, might even be worthy of double treats." Tony grinned.

Steve rolled his eyes and nudged Tony's side. "Not too many sweets, darlin'."

Peter relaxed a little. The soft light that flowed when his dad to his papa's hand was nice. The light filled the entire space and it made Peter feel relieved. They'd gotten lots better since their last fight. Peter could honestly say he was glad to see them flirting and cuddling and kissing again. It just had been so wrong for them to be so distant, and for the light to not be there when they touched. Peter knew he could let the light fade out of his notice, but he focused on it. He wanted to see it for every second it was around.

Peter's eyes wandered again. There were so many people, peering from their booths to get a better look at the famous family. Daemons were far less subtle, climbing chairs and one humming bird daemon even buzzed over their table a few times. He didn't like it.

"To think they'd eat at this place with all the money they've got. The plates at their house probably have gold paint on them." Peter heard someone mutter.

'My family isn't like that.' Peter wanted to stand up and say it. His family had never been like that, not since he could remember. His Dad had always hated those fancy restaurants. Half of the plates in their cupboards didn't match, mostly because Peter kept dropping them and because his dad had refused to let Pepper decorate everything. Why did people always assume things just because they had money? Hell, Peter'd gotten into his school on his brains alone as a nobody named Peter Parker. Why did everyone think the world handed them everything? His dad had rebuilt his company from the ground up. His dad went out and saved the world. His Papa was a hero and trying to find a way to start a program to teach art to soldiers and first responders with post traumatic stress to help them work through it.

"Peter looks just like Tony, the pictures didn't do it justice. Wonder how their family dynamic works since he was born before Captain Rogers woke up."

'Papa loves me, lots of kids have parents that aren't biologically related to them.' Peter almost said something, then he saw them. There was a couple sitting in the booth across the room. The man had a hoodie on and his hands and face were disfigured, maybe by a fire, but Peter'd never seen any scars like them before, they didn't even look quite like chemical burns. The woman was beautiful with dark hair that had highlights in it. They weren't looking at him, they weren't staring at his family. They were eating their food, laughing together. Peter decided they were his favorite people in the whole place.

"Earth to Peter." Tony sighed. "You know what, I'll just go find another kid who's celebrating a birthday. They'd appreciate your presents and free food. They can have all your stuff if you're going to zone out on me kid."

Steve followed Peter's eyes. "It's rude to stare, bud."

"I wasn't staring on purpose. I was looking because they weren't looking back at me." Peter commented.

Tony frowned. "We can go home, underoos. I know it's a lot. I'm sorry. We can order in or Papa can cook lunch before the party."

"No, we always go out for birthdays, I can do it." Peter straightened up. 

Morgana turned into a cat and jumped onto the booth. "They win if we leave. We're staying." She insisted, curling up on the booth.

Tony nodded after a moment. "Okay, kid, if it's ever too much, let me know. Whatcha want?" Analise hopped up next to Morgana and Grace moved to the edge of the booth, standing a in position that made her look like she was on guard. Whenever Grace caught someone staring, she showed her teeth, just a little bit. The staring died down quickly.

Peter took a breath and smiled. "I kinda want a hamburger."

"That's my boy." Tony chuckled.

"And sweet potato fries."

Steve shot a smug look at Tony when he wrinkled his nose. 

Tony poked Steve's face to pull down the smug smile. "Guess I can't win them all, kid. You can have whatever you want. Even a small dessert, but save room, because Papa made cake for the party later, okay?"

"Alright." Peter smiled. He saw the nice couple get up.

"We should head home for the kid. God, it's almost like the three of us make an F-word." The man covered in scars said.

"We are an F-word now, legally, you do realize that right? And you should have saved her more cake, asshole." The pretty woman rolled her eyes and a peacock daemon followed her as she stood. "Let's go, she was awful nice to let us have date night, she's probably lonely though."

"Alright, Vanessa, we'd better hurry or I'll eat all the cake before we get there."

"If you do, I'll tell her."

"Not nice, missy!"

Peter smiled at them, they looked so happy together, their love so genuine and pure, even if they weren't soulmates the way his parents were. It made him happy that people could find love like that. He wasn't sure he'd ever find his soulmate, not the way his parents had. It was a hopeful and wonderful sight to see couples like them and May and Ben. It was nice to know people could be happy, even without soulmates. Peter wasn't sure he'd ever find his though, because if Ned wasn't a platonic soulmate, then how could he hope to find anyone else closer than Ned? Still...Ned was about the best person he could ever hope to have in his life, outside of his family.

Peter turned back to his parents and smiled. Everything was fine. As long as the light kept shining between his parents he was sure he'd always be fine.

-

"That music, is that our apartment?" Vanessa wondered. Kaylee, her peacock daemon, perked up at the sound.

"Sounds like it. Apparently, little red found the speakers." Wade sighed and unlocked the door. He paused.

Maggie was dancing to the music, in dark blue pointe shoes. Her eyes were closed as she spun and twirled in the living room. She'd slid the table and carpet out of the way, but the rest of the furniture was in place. Her movements were graceful, but not without flaw. It was obvious she was still learning, but she was good, and seemed at peace. The most startling thing, though, was that Thomas was sleeping soundly on the sofa, not awake and alert as he normally was. Her hair was tied up loosely. She wore leggings under a skirt and a tank top. It was the first time Wade had seen his friend dress so feminine. And her father's watch didn't match the outfit, neither did her gloves, but it wouldn't be her without the gloves and watch.

She looked happy, restful.

She spun around several times, gaining speed with the music until she slowed. She jumped suddenly and turned to the door. "Wade? Miss Vanessa! I'm sorry. I was going to move it back before you got here." She quickly set out to pull the rug and table back into the center of the room as she turned off her music.

Wade began to clap. "That was AMAZING! Definitely an eleven. How long have you been dancing?"

"Um...almost since I started school. Professor X thought it would help me with my coordination. It did and I really like it, even if I'm not very good."

"You're fantastic!"

"It was beautiful." Vanessa agreed with Wade. "You don't have to worry about the rug, feel free to move it whenever you want to practice, sweetie. I managed to stop the asshole from eating your cake."

"But you were on a date, you didn't need to bring me anything. I made myself some soup."

"We didn't have any cans of soup." Vanessa frowned.

"I made it by hand...you had some leftover chicken so I just...made soup. Is that okay?"

"Mi casa es su casa." Wade promised. "That was lovely, kid."

"Thanks." Maggie blushed and sat down, taking off her shoes. "I thought you'd text."

"You don't like texts." Wade shrugged. "Ant reminded me of that." He sat down next to her. "We need to take you shopping sometime...your room is a little barren, I feel bad about it."

"He didn't think that, I reminded him that most people have STUFF." Ant huffed from his shoulder. "Inconsiderate prick."

Wade rolled his eyes. "So, whatcha say we get some posters and music and stuff after we go crime fighting tomorrow?"

"Okay...if it's alright."

"It definitely is, Reese." He kissed her forehead. "Now, Yellow really wants me to eat the cake, so please have it before I take it."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Maggie said. She scooped up a still slumbering Thomas and headed to the kitchen bar with Vanessa who pulled the cake out of a left-over container.

"She's doing a lot better." Ant stated, quietly.

"Well, she's a tough kid." Wade smiled as his two favorite girls chitchatted about dance.

"She is..." Ant agreed. "When are we going to tell her?"

"Tomorrow, when I have official papers." Wade caught Vanessa's eye and the woman winked at him. "Think she'll be okay?"

"I think she'll be better than okay." Ant whispered back.

"Do you want some of my cake?" Maggie offered, looking up. "I can't have too much sweet stuff at once."

"Do I ever!" Wade leapt forward and took a bite for himself.

-

"Here you are, Peter." Pepper grinned as she handed him a present. "Happy birthday, sweetie." She bent down to kiss his cheek and Tanner swooped down and nuzzled against Morgana's side. Morgana shifted into a cat and leaned against the owl, purring.

"Thanks, Aunt Pepper." Peter hugged her back.

"Happy birthday, kiddo." Bruce said, putting his arm awkwardly around Pepper. "I think I've convinced your dad to let us have some lab time together."

Peter's eye widened. "Really, Uncle Bruce? That would be awesome!"

"Well, I know you appreciate biochem, and I know you're doing most of your schooling at home, especially with science and math, so I thought you might have fun. Your dad doesn't much like you in labs alone though, so I had to convince him I run a safe lab before he'd leave you with me."

"I'd love to work with you in the lab! What are we going to do?"

"Depends on what you're up for, kid." Bruce reached out and he ruffled Peter's hair.

"Dad always told me I could only go to the labs with him, until I was eighteen...or taller than him."

"Eh, I convinced him I'd look after you." Bruce grinned. "We'll come up with something to do, I've seen your work in Tony's lab and he says you're better with chemistry and biology, so we'll figure something out. It should be fun."

"It'll be awesome!" Peter agreed and rushed forward.

"Oof." Bruce huffed out when Peter hugged him. Bruce stood still for a moment, Amelia climbed out of his pocket and looked at Bruce. 

"What are you doing, moron? Hug the cutie back." Amelia insisted from his shoulder.

Bruce relaxed and hugged Peter back. "Happy birthday, Peter."

"Thanks!"

"Oh, my gosh, Peter! That's Bruce Banner! Your uncle is Bruce Banner! What is your life, bro?"

"Ned!" Peter cheered and ran toward his friend. Everyone was there now. His dad, his papa, Ben, May, Pepper, Bruce, Rhodey, Happy, even Auntie Nat was there, now Ned was there.

"Hey, bro. Happy birthday. So...is this like...your official family?" Ned whispered in awe as he pulled away and they shared their secret handshake.

"Yeah." Peter nodded. "You've met my dad and papa."

"Hey, Ned. I'm glad you could make it." Steve grinned.

"Thanks for coming, nerd!" Tony added from his seat next to Steve.

"Thanks you Captain America Sir and Mr. Stark."

Tony facepalmed at Ned's formality.

Ned turned to Peter and smiled. "Hey, they're all close and cuddly, that's good right? I can see the light when I focus, that's good huh?" Ned nudged Peter.

Peter loved his best friend. He was looking out for him, always. "Yeah, Ned, thanks for having my back."

"Always, my dude." Ned promised.

"Hey, Ned! Wanna play Minecraft with Pete and I later?" Ben offered.

"Of course, Uncle Ben." Ned waved.

"Oh, I'm Mr. Captain America Sir, and Ben is Uncle Ben." Steve huffed and Grace rolled her eyes, flopping down on the ground.

"I'm just that awesome, Steve." Ben called out and Annie puffed out her feathers a little in pride.

"And you've met Aunt Pepper. Then there's Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Bruce, and Auntie Nat."

"Oh my God! It's Black Widow. Peter, I'm gonna die. This is just too much!" Ned said as Samantha ran circles around his legs as a chipmunk.

Nat walked forward, calm as ever, and held out her hand to Ned. "Peter says you're his best friends, it's nice to meet you. You can call me Nat." She smiled gently.

Peter was sure Nat would never hurt him, but even he got a little scared of her sometimes. He knew what she was capable of. He kind of felt the same about his parents, he knew just how intimidating they could be, even if they'd never hurt him. It seemed Ned was a little stunned too.

"Uh, hi." Ned shook her hand.

"Alright, presents and then cake and partying?" Tony asked, standing up.

"Sounds cool to me." Peter nodded.

"Come on, underoos." Tony hefted Peter up and hauled him to their large sofa. "You're heavy, punk, I'm gonna have to keep you from growing up. That's it, no more birthdays. This is your last one, kid, enjoy the cake, you'll never get another birthday cake, we'll keep you this size forever."

"I don't think it works like that, Tony." Rhodey huffed.

"Daaaaad!"

"He's not that big." Steve shook his head and snatched Peter from Tony, sitting his son between them on the couch. "Still light as a feather. How about presents, underoos? I promise there will be more next year too, no matter what your dad says."

"Yeah, inventing the tech to keep you one age seems a bit time consuming." Analise sighed from the back of her chair. 

Grace snorted. "Guess dear old dad just needs to spend more time in the gym."

"Do NOT call me old." Tony snapped at Grace.

"Or what?" Grace challenged with a purr.

"Or I'll call you old, Miss. Born-in-1918."

"Ouch." Peter hissed.

"Still could hit the gym more." Grace muttered.

"I look just fine, thank you very much, if I worked out any more I'd end up bulky." Tony wrinkled his nose. "Bulky doesn't look good on me, only on super soldiers, apparently." Tony rolled his eyes and then gestured to the table. The table was full of presents and glasses of all the glasses of the guests congregated on the sofa around it.

"Ignore the bickering morons that call themselves parents, Pete, go ahead and dive in." Ben said as he sat with May on the sofa.

"Okay." Peter laughed and looked down at the present Pepper had given him. "Fine, Aunt Pepper first."

"Yes!" Pepper cheered. "I'm so excited."

Peter grinned and tore open the neat red paper. He paused though, before he looked at the gift. This was going to be his last birthday like this. In a few weeks he'd go back to school and his whole life would change. Everyone would treat him different. And after this birthday he wouldn't be an only child anymore. The twins were supposed to be born in a few weeks. It wasn't a bad thing, really, Peter was excited to have a little brother and a little sister, but it did mean that a birthday like this wouldn't happen again.

"Open it. It's okay, Peter." Morgana said, nudging his hands with her nose. She was a puppy.

"Thanks." Peter whispered before he pulled open his present. His eyes widened. There, in the box, was the part he needed to fix his polaroid camera, as well as some extra film. There was a note as well.

'Happy birthday, Peter. Thought you could use this when we go on our next hike. Love you, Aunt Pepper'

"This is exactly what I needed, how did you know?" Peter asked.

"I know how to do research, mostly because your dad doesn't do his own work." Pepper rolled her eyes. "I hope you get that camera back up and running."

"I definitely can now. I've missed it. Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby." Pepper grinned.

Peter continued to open presents. Every gift was thoughtful and wonderful. Peter absolutely adored his family. Of course, his dad could buy anything, but the gifts were never like that. They weren't just about things, but about how they could spend more time together. Ben bought video games for them to play together, and May got books, and Ned got him a new Lego set, Happy got him several 80's albums, and Rhodey bought him a new twenty-sided die, because no matter how much Rhodey claimed he wasn't a nerd, but Rhodey was an amazing Dungeon Master.

The box from Aunt Nat was a bit big. Peter wasn't really sure what to expect from her. Sure, she was a sweetheart who liked watching movies and coloring and playing poker with him when she was in New York, but she also had another side to her, fierce and powerful. Peter pulled the paper off the box and looked inside. "Boxing gloves?"

"I figured I could teach you a few moves. A little birdy let slip you had a bully last year, thought I could teach you how to handle him." Nat winked.

"I did not approve this present." Tony commented.

"So we're screening presents now?" Analise rolled her eyes.

"I think it'd be good for him. I've taught him a few things, but I always worry a bit, given my strength." Steve nodded.

"Uh, hello, she kicked Happy's ass the last time there were boxing gloves involved."

"Hey!" Happy protested.

"I'm not gonna hurt the kid, Tony, promise. I'm just going to teach him how to hurt worse kids." Nat winked at him.

"It sounds cool. I liked learning things with Papa, I wanna try it." Peter perked up. There had been one incident with his Papa and ever since they'd stopped sparring. Peter couldn't understand it, it had only been a bruise and Flash had given him worse bruises before, but Papa hadn't taught him ever since. He'd missed it.

"I'm fine with it."

"Steve!" Tony protested.

"Come on, Nat'll be a great teacher. I'll supervise if it really bothers you."

"I'm right here, and I love my nephew. I'll avoid any maiming." Nat grinned and winked at Peter. "I'll go easy on the kid. He's old enough and I've read all about asthma I know how to watch out for him, plus the activity could actually help make his lungs stronger."

"She's a smooth talker." Morgana whispered to Peter with a smirk. Peter smiled back.

"I...We'll talk about it." Tony nodded.

"Next present, Pete." Ben encouraged gently. "Let the adults argue later."

"Definitely." Peter nodded and picked up the last package. It was large and square, and from his Papa. Peter opened the package and his eyes widened. It was a collage. It had fifteen spaces for pictures, but only six of them were filled. One was of Peter sitting at a grand piano, one was of Tony and Steve, one was of all three of them, another with their whole family (including all the aunts and uncles) together, another was of Peter, Ben, and May, and the last was of Peter and Ned. "This is amazing."

"I thought you could put whatever pictures you wanted in it so you could collect all of your favorite things in one spot."

"I love it!" Peter promised. He didn't know where he'd hang it though. Papa had finished the mural in his room. There was a forest and ocean scape on Peter's wall that he didn't want to cover up. Well, the wall beside his bed was just red, there was space there, next to the Star Wars poster. "I know right where it can go."

"I'm glad you like it, bud." Steve ruffled his hair.

"Oh, look at that, I forgot my present." Tony sighed.

"Left pocket, Sir." JARVIS called out.

"Right, got it." Tony stood up and pulled a box out of his jacket. "This is for you, kid."

Peter took the box and held the velvety box in his hands. He opened it and saw a beautiful silver watch. "Dad..." There wasn't a single label on it. His dad had handmade him a watch. The face of it was red and the hands were black. 

"Lemme see!" Morgana turned into a hummingbird and flew above the watch. "Ooh, it's pretty."

"Annnnnd it's not just a watch." Tony smiled. "Tap the screen." He winked.

Peter looked down. It looked just like an ordinary watch, like one of the fancy ones his dad wore to galas and charity events. It didn't look like it was anything more than that. Peter pulled it out of the box and tapped the glass, twice. The glass turned red and began to display all sorts of readings and options.

"Hello, Peter." A warm, feminine voice said.

Peter jumped. "Wh-what? Uh...hi? Who are you?"

"I'm an AI. Chief built me to look after you." The AI said. "I'm not just confined to this watch. You'll have access to me on your phone and in the tower as well. I'm so happy to finally get to meet you."

"Me too, what's your name?"

"I don't have one yet, I was hoping you could give me one, Peter. If you don't mind."

"Yeah! Yeah... I'll just...um, let me think on it. I want you to have the best name, okay?"

"Of course, Peter. Thank you. And happy birthday."

"Thank you!" Peter looked up at his dad. "This is too much."

"Nah, it helps me too, I can keep track of you in it, and it has a panic button for any...panic situations. There's a lot of safety features and just features in general on it, your AI can walk you through it all, alright?" Tony chuckled.

"Thanks." Peter hugged his dad.

Tony hugged him back and dropped a kiss on his head. "Jesus, underoos, you're getting big. It was like yesterday when I brought you home, I swear." Tony whispered. "I love you my baby boy."

"Daaaad." Peter protested.

"Hey, none of that, you'll always be my baby, no matter how old you get, mister. Jesus, eleven already." Tony squeezed him tighter and kissed his neck. "Love you."

Peter sank into the hug and closed his eyes. He didn't care that his glasses were pressing uncomfortably in his face, the hug was too nice to deny. "I love you too." Peter pulled away after a few moments and went to put on the watch, but he paused when he saw the inscription on the back.

'...But the most important thing is, even if we're apart, I'll always be with you.'

It was a quote from a Winnie the Pooh movie. All his childhood, Tony and Peter had shared a love for Winnie the Pooh, books, movies, music, they'd watched, listened, and read it all. Peter's eyes prickled with tears and he sniffled. "Can you help me with it?"

"Of course, underoos." Tony put the watch on and kissed his forehead one more time. "How about some cake and family time?"

"Sounds awesome."

-

Peter sat in his room after his family and friends had given him hugs. He sat in his bed and smiled. "Hey...um, nice AI lady?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"We have a great family."

"Yes, we do." The AI said. "I don't know too much about these things, I'm young. JARVIS, my big brother, has taught me a lot, but I don't understand all of it, emotions are complex. But you family cares for you very much, I can tell that. Chief, in particular, cares, I know that. Many of my protocols are there only to keep you safe. Chief loves you very much."

Peter smiled and played with the watch on his wrist before he got up and headed into the hallway. It was dark, but as soon as he stepped into the hall, JARVIS turned up the lights dimly, just enough for him to see. Peter walked across the hall to the nursery and turned the lights on. The walls were finished, painted like the hundred acre wood, only realistic. Peter actually felt like he could open the door to Piglet's house and walk in. His papa really was talented. There were a pair of cushioned rocking chairs in the room, a changing table, a dresser, and a crib. Peter knew there was another crib downstairs, hidden in his dad's lab, still in the box.

Peter walked to the crib and looked down. The blanket Peter had bought for the babies was in the crib along with Pooh and Tigger. In a couple of weeks he'd be a big brother. "You're going to have the best family ever. We have the best parents and I'll be the best big brother I can." Peter promised. "We're going to love you so much."

"Peter are you alright? I notice a change in your heartrate."

"I'm good, I'm...happy. It's bittersweet, you know?"

"Not really."

"Karen." Peter decided.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to call you Karen, if you like that name."

"I love it, Peter, thank you." Karen said. "Brother, I'm Karen!"

"It's a lovely name, Karen." JARVIS responded kindly. "I'm proud of you, sis."

Peter smiled and grabbed his watch. He looked at the time and sighed. "I should probably go to bed, it's late."

"Yes, it is bedtime." Karen agreed.

"Ugh, we're gonna have to work on a few things, Karen."

"I'm guessing you want a looser leash?"

"Yeah, sometimes my brain doesn't shut off just because it's bedtime." Peter chuckled and headed for the door, shutting the light off and heading for his room.

"I think I understand that, but you should still rest."

Peter chuckled. "Yeah, alright." Peter climbed into bed and looked around his room. It was full of pictures and paintings of his happy family. He'd really lucked out. His family was the best, pieced together by love. He closed his eyes and curled up in his bed. "Goodnight, Karen."

"Goodnight, Peter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for the baby girl I don't know what her first name is going to be. The original plan was Jamie, which I love because Steve and Tony's best friends are both James. Given the circumstances though, I'm not sure if Tony'd be alright with it. My other idea was Allison. I'm not sure where I'm going to land on the name so I thought I'd put it out there and see how you felt.  
> Take care guys.


	15. Last Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day back to school for Peter. It's about as fun as you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter is having a rough go of it, but he sort of meets a new friend? Kind of.  
> Also, a character's daemon has settled in this chapter. Surprise.  
> There is some language and homophobia, people are not kind to Peter or his family in this, just as a warning.

"If there is a single camera within five blocks of my son's school, you can be damned sure I'm coming after you first, Mr. Jameson." Tony snapped into his phone. "I think Steve and I have made it perfectly clear. No one is to take a single photo of our children without our permission, and that includes stalking an eleven year old at his school."

Steve leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms over his chest. He glowered, not at Tony, but because there were still people trying to stalk Peter, as if it wasn't going to be hard enough for Peter to go to school as a Stark-Rogers. Steve really hated this part of being a Stark-Rogers, but, then again, people had been making a performing monkey out of him ever since he'd become Captain America.

"I'll give you one last warning, Mr. Jameson. If you take any pictures of my son. If I see ANYTHING in the paper, not only will you be meeting with my lawyers, but you may just find yourself getting a visit from myself and Captain Rogers, I think you'd like to avoid that, wouldn't you? Trust me, my lawyers alone can put you and your lie-filled rag out of business faster than you can blink." There was a brief pause and then Tony laughed. "If you think I'm difficult, you should see what Steve does to people who fuck with his family. Don't test me. Final warning." Tony hung up. "Jesus, first day of school shouldn't be this fucking hard."

Steve walked forward and wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders. "I'm sorry." Steve squeezed his shoulders and smiled as Tony spread his knees to let Steve come closer. "This is tough."

"Mm, but if they come near Peter I can finally destroy them. That'll make me smile. The things they said about Peter when they first found out about him.... I'd love to burn that business down."

Steve chuckled. "Me too. But why waste the time worrying about things like that?" He squeezed Tony's shoulders and kissed him.

Tony hummed against his lips. "This is better. I like this." Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's waist.

"I like where this night's going too." Steve chuckled. "JARVIS, lock the door, please."

"Yes, sir." The door locked, the lights dimmed, soft music began to play.

Tony smiled. "Best wingman ever."

"Shut up and kiss me, Tony."

-

"You ready for this, Reese?"

Maggie looked from Wade and Vanessa in the front seat, to the mansion. "Yeah...I get to come to New York for holidays, right?"

"Of course, you're a Wilson now. You're family."

Maggie blushed. When she had picked her new name she'd picked Wilson to honor Wade saving her. Now, he and Vanessa had adopted her. Thankfully, they didn't have her call them mom and dad. She thought she might be able to call Vanessa 'mom' she acted very motherly, supportive and kind, if sassy. Wade though, he was more like a big brother, and she didn't know if she could call anyone 'dad.' Her dad was a police officer, killed in duty long before his time. She wasn't sure she wanted someone else to have that title...not yet anyway. She liked being back in NYC though...maybe Wade would let her stay home next year, go to a normal school. She had a good handle on her powers, she felt pretty balanced mentally, though she still wore gloves to keep too many people from touching her without her consent, and creaky floorboards were a no-go, but she was mostly good. There were dance studios in New York. And she could finally be back home, in the city she and her parents loved, in the city her dad died to protect.

She took a breath and got out of the car. She headed for the trunk. "You don't want to be here, do you?" Thomas asked, sitting next to her as the trunk popped open.

"You don't either."

Thomas scratched his own ear with a paw idly. "Mm, wonder why that is?"

"New York is home."

"You say that, but I think there's more to it." Thomas prodded.

"It's crowded here. They all know about me here too. They treat me strange. Some are really nice about it, like NTW never touches me without permission, but even then...even though it freaks me out, I still don't want to be treated like glass. Plus, New York, I think I'm meant to be there, helping."

"What are you two talking about?" Wade stepped up and helped heft her luggage out of the trunk. "What's on your mind, Reese?"

"I... I want to live in New York."

Wade looked at her than nodded. "Wanna blow this joint? We could turn around right now."

"No. I'm already enrolled and Professor X has gone to so much trouble to get me extra help and therapy and dance classes. I think it would be rude to just...not show up."

"You are a little X-person aren't you? Sooo cuuuuuuute how nice you are." Wade chuckled. "If you don't feel like this is your place then I won't make you stay here. Vanessa and I will look into schools and a dance studio for you."

"You don't have to do that!" Maggie's eyes widened, she knew how much dance lessons could cost.

"Nonsense, plus I have lots of money from unaliving bad guys (ONLY the bad guys). So if you ever needed a therapist or tutor, we could find that too. Plus, I can teach you lots about fighting, so long as you're not afraid to fight dirty." Wade winked.

"Oh, don't be such a bad influence." Vanessa sighed as she joined them behind the car. "It's good of you to follow through with this, Maggie. Just make sure they know what your plans are, okay? And let us know too. We'll try to find the best school."

"Yeah...could you find one that starts later in the day? So many start at like, seven, could you try to find one that opens closer to nine?"

Vanessa tilted her head curiously and looked down at her peacock daemon who seemed just as confused. "Yeah, we can look for that."

"It's just...when I'm sleepy or unfocused my powers get stronger, but...my ability to get through classes is null. The words start looking like gibberish."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Wade nodded. "You ever figure out why that is?"

"I think it has to do with logic?" Maggie shrugged.

"Yeah, reading and writing takes logic and focus, you have to notice patterns and such." Thomas frowned. "But time isn't any of those things. It is creative and just flows in every direction with no rhyme or reason. The more you focus on time the more it slips away. We can only be one way or the other. I mean, we can sort of do both, it's just stronger and better to be all in for either direction."

"Certainly glad that you're not only good for growling at people, fluffball." Wade teased.

Thomas glowered at Wade and then growled at him, without any bite.

"Yes, like that."

"We'll find a good fit." Vanessa opened her arms before she went for a hug, giving Maggie enough time to pull away if she wanted to. Maggie didn't pull back, instead, she leaned into the hug. "Any time you want to come home for a visit we'll bust you out of this joint, okay?"

"Thanks."

"Have a good time at school, kid. Be a hero."

-

Peter sat in the back seat and looked up at his dad and papa. 

"Buddy, there's no one out there, no cameras, nothing. I've checked." Tony promised. 

"I'm not really afraid of those right now." Peter shook his head. "It's all going to be different now."

"I know, but you can do it kid, we promise." Steve smiled.

"My promise to take out bullies still stands, Peter." Tony winked.

Morgana turned into a bird and flew to his shoulder. "We gotta do this, Peter. We can't hide forever."

"Okay." Peter nodded. He took a deep breath and turned. Outside his door, Ned was waiting, Samantha was at his side, as a golden lab. Peter smiled. "I have the best friend ever."

"Ned is pretty cool." Tony agreed. "You have Karen with you, if you ever need me, I can be here in less than five minutes."

"Thanks, Dad." Peter smiled.

"You're welcome, kid. Have a good day, alright?"

"Have a good day, bud."

"Love you." Peter waved and pushed open the door.

"Love you too!" Both his dads responded at the same time.

Peter got out and walked up to Ned. "Hey, bro." Peter said, trying to gain some semblance of normalcy. He held out his hand for the handshake, but Ned took a deep breath before he did the handshake. 

"Something's different." Morgana whispered. She shifted into a cat and cautiously walked up to Samantha and sniffed at her. "You're...different."

"Yeah...I know today's weird and all that...but, Peter..." Ned put his hand on Peter's shoulder and pulled him close. "Sam settled, man."

Peter's eyes widened. "For real?" They were too young for that...weren't they? Most people settled around fifteen...but...then again, his dad had settled young too. "Like...what happened?"

"I don't know. Sis started walking and she stumbled and she was about to hit her head and I ran and I caught her and Sam...changed and can't change anymore. It's weird, it's kinda sad that we can't change anymore, but it feels right at the same time. I feel kinda...off guard, you know?"

Peter wrapped his arms around Ned and hugged him tight. "I got you, Bro, always."

"And I got you." Ned promised, hugging him back. "So...today's gonna suck, right?"

"Yeah...."

"We can freak out over my thing after school, okay? Let's get you through this." Ned said.

"Yeah," Peter looked down at Samantha. "Food at my place after? I think Papa's cooking."

"Sounds great, man."

They walked together to their first period class and sat down next to each other. Peter felt his watch vibrate and looked down. 

K: You're heartrate is elevated, Peter. Are you alright?

"I'm fine, Karen." Peter whispered, knowing the watch would be sensitive enough to hear his voice. He tried to ignore the way people were looking at him, the way they spoke.

"Is he really Tony Stark's son?"

"He has two super hero parents."

"Why's that rich little prick here on a scholarship? The rest of us could use some of that money."

"Can you really call them super heroes if they're gay?"

K: I sent relevant information to JARVIS, Big Brother and Chief say you might be stressed today. If you need help, let me know, Peter.

Peter smiled and put his arm under the table. The teacher walked in and sat down at his desk. The teacher typed at his computer for a moment before he looked up. "Alright everyone, settle down. The bell rang, which means it's my time to talk." The teacher began to take attendance as Peter did his best to ignore the whispers. "Peter Parker? Now, that isn't right is it?"

"You can call me Peter Parker." Peter answered. "It's fine."

"But you're actually Peter Stark."

"Well..." Peter looked to Ned, who smiled gently. "I was...but I'm actually Peter Stark-Rogers now. Um, really, Parker is fine, or Stark, or Rogers, or Stark-Rogers whichever one you prefer. Parker's probably the easiest, because that's what everyone knows me as so-"

"If I wanted your life story, I would have asked for it."

Peter ducked his head and Morgana turned into a moth to hide on his shoulder. Ned patted his back.

"You're alright, bro."

"I swear you have the self-importance of a billionaire." The teacher muttered before going back to attendance.

"This already sucks." Peter whispered.

"No kidding." Morgana hissed back.

-

Peter sat in at lunch, wishing Ned had the same lunch as him. He felt so alone. The only other person at his table was a quiet girl with her hood up. She looked over at him, looked him up and down. "Sup, loser?"

Peter winced.

"I don't mean that in the bad way." She pulled her hood down. A fox daemon leapt up on the table. "It's my first day here, your not-so-secret identity is helping me stay away from all of the drama of being a new student, so, thanks, loser. I'm MJ."

"Peter Pa-Stark-Rogers."

"Sure thing, Peter Parker." MJ nodded. "Talk to you later, loser." She got up and walked away, leaving a paper on the table.

"Hey, you left this." Peter picked it up and held it out, but the girl had somehow managed to hide in the crowd. He frowned and looked down. It was a sketch of him and Morgana, trying to hide in the cafeteria. There was a small note on it.

'Peter in Crisis'

Morgana laughed. "She's funny. And I think she treats us like normal people."

"She's cool." Peter shrugged in agreement, folded up the drawing and shoved it in his bag. He sat back down at his tray, now alone. He picked at the crappy lunch food for a moment. The whispers were everywhere. He got up quickly, feeling eyes on him, and dumped his tray into the garbage before rushing out of the cafeteria and down a hall. He leaned against a wall and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you alright, Peter?" Karen asked gently. "It must be a hard day for you, is there anything I can do?"

"No, Karen, but thank you." Peter sighed.

"You're a strong kid, Peter, I know you'll make it. It'll blow over soon, big news always does. They'll find the next big thing later." Karen said in a soothing voice.

"Thank you, Karen. That makes me feel better."

"Who's Karen?"

Peter sat up off the wall quickly and looked at Flash. Surprisingly, his daemon wasn't shaped as a large predator as it normally was, instead it was a colorful, beautiful frog. Morgana shifted into a mouse and climbed to Peter's ear. "It's a pretty daemon, but do you recognize the coloring?"

Peter nodded subtly.

"Poison dart frog. Pretty, but deadly. He's up to no good, Peter." Morgana warned and jumped down, turning into a fox and standing proud, looking braver than Peter felt. Then again, Morgana always was a bit braver than him, more spunky.

"No one." Peter answered. "Why?" He looked at his bully.

"It's uh, looking kinda rough for you out there. Everyone's talking about the whole...Stark-Rogers thing. Saying terrible things."

What was Flash up to? Peter couldn't understand it. Why was one of his biggest bullies suddenly so concerned about all the whispers going around about him? "Yeah, it's uh...not fun."

"It's gotta be real rough on your own. Maybe you could use someone in your corner?" Flash said, gently.

"What do you mean?"

"Like a friend." Flash said.

Peter looked down at Morgana, but she didn't look up at him. Peter thought back to all of his dad's warnings. 'Being a Stark means you'll have enemies. You need to cling to your friends to make it through the trouble they cause. But, Peter, the most dangerous people are the ones that appear as friends, but are really enemies. Choose who you let in carefully, from here on out, kiddo, okay? You can have friends, but build trust slowly, you'll be better off.'

Peter could remember the image of Obie, a friend, holding his dad's arc reactor in his hand. Peter wouldn't go through that, not for himself. "What do you mean: friends?"

"I'm just saying, you need someone to maybe...buffer all the attention. You could use a friend."

Morgana growled. She stood up, defensively in front of Peter. She was so stubborn and brave and...angry. Peter tried to siphon a bit of that strength to stand up for himself.

"That's funny, really. Last year you sprained my wrist, shoving me into a locker. You've called me names and pushed me around for years, and now you want to be friends?" Peter asked. "Why would I want to be friends with someone hurt me? Worse yet, you hurt Ned. He's my best friend, and you hurt him, you say horrible things to him. I won't stand for it."

Flash's face darkened. "What the fuck, Peter? I thought we could be friends."

"No you didn't. You thought you could get something from me, because of my last name."

Flash's daemon turned into a wolf and growled. "Fuck your last name, Penis." He shoved Peter hard.

Peter's head snapped back and hit the wall hard enough to make his vision blur. His glasses fell off at the impact.

"Ouch! Peter are you okay?!" Morgana called worriedly.

"You're still just a pathetic nobody."

Morgana lunched and scratched the wolf-daemon across the face as Peter slid down the wall, his head aching.

"Get off!" Flash kicked Peter, hard and Morgana fell back with a whimper to match Peter's. "Look at yourself. You're a mess! You think I give a damn about your last name? You don't have a last name! You're just Penis fucking Parker. You're nothing but a bastard child that your daddy wished was never born. You think your faggot parents actually give a damn about you? They don't. You aren't their kid. And guess what, they're about to have a baby that proves it. You're nothing. Just a little bug to be squashed. You're nothing." Flash kicked him one last time and left with his wolf, but not before stomping on Peter's glasses and breaking them.

"Peter, I'm sensing a concussion, should I call for assistance?"

"N-no, m'fine. I'sss fine." Peter slurred, wishing the world would stop spinning. It was making him sick to his stomach.

"I'm not sure you're making the right call on this, Peter. I should call your father."

"Don't, Karen, 'm finnnne."

"Pete, I don't feel so good." Morgana muttered.

"Woah, loser, what happened to you?" A semi-familiar voice asked.

Peter's head lolled up and he saw MJ walking toward him. "Don't tell my dad." He didn't want to look weak in front of his parents. They saved the world and he couldn't even stand up to one bully.

"Yeah, not sure that was English, you need help, loser." MJ patted his head. "I'll be back, you gotta stay awake." MJ ran down the hall, her daemon a cheetah at her side.

"I agree with the young woman, I'm calling your father." Karen said.

"Don'." Peter and Morgana complained at the same time.

"I don't trust your judgement right now, Peter. Please stay awake, your dad is on the way."

"It's real spinny...." And the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care of yourselves.


	16. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's got a concussion and Steve is already done with Peter being in the public eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this today. I don't know if it's any good. I had a really bad day today. My brain is shouting all the horrible things it can at me and on top of that people treated me like shit all day. I broke down crying at work and no one even said anything, they just kept getting on my case. Writing helped me feel a bit better, but I've still got that horrible feeling. Any kind, uplifting words would be appreciated. I'm just feeling so tired right now. I feel invisible and like a waste of space and I know it isn't real, but it hurts like it's real.

Peter blinked open his eyes, the world was a little blurrier than normal. Without his glasses things were always blurred, but the dizziness he felt was making the world spin. The floor was melding with the ceiling and some of the lockers were sideways. He felt sick to his stomach. Closing his eyes eased some of it, so he kept them shut tight. "Ugh, everything's blurry." He stretched his hands out, looking for his glasses. "How long was I out? Morgana, are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Morgana said quietly, pressing against his leg in reassurance. "Your glasses are broken, don't bother."

"You lost consciousness, Peter, it's only been a minute. Please don't move too much. Chief is almost here."

Peter's hand found his glasses and he frowned when he felt the bent frames and broken lenses. "First I lose them, then I get them broken. Papa's going to lose his mind." Peter frowned. His dad would mention being responsible for what they had and move on, but his papa would go on and on. Both of his parents had 'things' that bugged them. Papa didn't like waste, probably because he'd grown up without things. Peter'd never liked losing things, but his papa never reacted good when they wasted things, from food to clothes.

"Papa won't be angry, you didn't do it." Morgana said.

"He'd be upset that we didn't really stand up to him."

"Well, I would've, but you have this thing against it." Morgana huffed. "The new girl went to get help, just so you know."

"Okay. I'll just sit here. Everything's a little...spiny. Kinda like being dehydrated, the ceiling's on the floor, even when I close my eyes I feel like the world is spinning."

"He hit harder than usual. Greedy asshole. The nerve of him trying to be your friend just because he found out what your last name is."

Peter frowned. "Maybe he thinks his parents would give a shit if he were friends with an actual Stark."

Morgana huffed. "Why do you have to go and make me feel all bad like that? I still think he's an asshole."

"I'm not disagreeing, I just think he's a sad asshole."

"Papa'd be pissed if he heard your potty mouth." Morgana said, her tone lighter, happier.

"I'm in pain, Mo, I have a valid excuse. Plus, I learned it all from Dad." Peter sighed and slouched a little lower. He heard the sound of his dad's suit and smiled gently. At least he was safe now. Though, he wished his dad hadn't come. He hated looking weak in front of him. Maybe Peter should have flown away from Flash, floated up and his by the ceiling until the bully left him alone, at least that way he wouldn't have had to look weak in front of his super-hero father.

"Don't go to sleep, Peter. You need to stay awake. I know you're tired." Morgana sighed.

"I don't feel great, but if you insist."

"I do and I'm always right." Morgana laughed.

"Peter?" Tony's voice called out. "Peter!" 

Peter turned his head toward his father's voice, but felt his world spin and his stomach lurch, so he stilled. "Hey, dad." He felt his dad's arms gently grab his shoulders and he began to pat him down, looking for wounds.

"Jesus, kid... Hey, can you open your eyes?" Tony wondered.

"I don't wanna, might be sick."

"Peter, please, and I don't care if you are sick, okay? We can always clean that up. Just open your eyes."

Peter pried open his eyes and saw the concern on his dad's face, even if it looked a bit out of focus.

"Alright, you can close them again, just don't pass out on me. I need you to answer some questions."

"He's pretty lucid to me, Dad. We were talking. He lost consciousness for a moment, but I think we're alright. Maybe a concussion."

"Almost definitely a concussion." Tony corrected. "Pi as many digits as you can."

"Uh..." Peter frowned. "3.14159 ummmm something."

Tony huffed. "Right, and how tall is Papa?"

"Taller than you." Peter answered after a moment, not knowing the exact height. But he had known it, right? Wow, that was weird. He knew he knew the answer, but he couldn't bring it up. "Like...really tall."

"Favorite color?"

"Papa's or mine? Mine's red. Papa tends to change his lots, I think it's because he paints."

"Chief, I would say he has a concussion. He is mostly with it though, so I suspect he'll be fine given some rest and proper care. I'm sorry. I should have contacted you when the confrontation began." Karen said.

"'S not your fault, Karen." Peter defended. "Dad, it's not her fault, don't be mad at her."

"I'm not, I am pissed at whoever did this though. Was it that kid again? Flash or whatever the fuck he calls himself?"

"You don't need to be so angry, Dad. He just pushed me a little. I'm okay."

"He gave you a concussion and broke your glasses."

"I'd kinda like to see you break his nose, if I'm being honest." Morgana said to Tony, casually.

"Mo, we can't just hit him back, that's mean." Peter said softly.

"Yeah, I know, but it would be nice, right?" Morgana climbed up Peter's arm and he could tell she'd shifted into a lemur. It wasn't a common form she took, but it was familiar enough that he could tell without looking, especially when she wrapped her tail around his neck.

"A little..." Peter begrudgingly agreed.

"You're Papa and I will deal with it."

Peter opened his eyes briefly and regretted it when his stomach turned. "Papa's coming?"

"You bet he is. He's bringing the car so we can take you right home."

"Peter Parke-Stark." It sounded like a teacher was rushing down the hall. The footsteps stopped. "Oh, Mr. Stark, surprised to see you here."

"Yeah, you know, my AI alerted me to my son's distress several minutes ago. I had time to exit my meeting, talk to my husband, contact our doctor, put on a suit, fly here and assess him by the time you left your office down the hall. Along with your bullying policies, I'll be wanting to talk about your reaction times to distressed students." Tony sighed. "Hey, kid, I'm going to help you up. Do you think you can walk?"

"I can walk." Peter insisted. The last thing he wanted was his dad to carry him through the school. This was embarrassing enough. Peter stood up with Tony's help and opened his eyes. 'No matter what my eyes tell me the floor is down, remember that.' Peter thought.

"Stay close, kid. You look a bit wobbly." His dad said, but Peter was grateful when his dad kept his hands to himself, allowing Peter to at least try to walk on his own.

They walked to the principal's office and Tony gestured to a seat with a look that left Peter no room to argue. Peter sat and tried to keep his eyes opened. The nurse rushed in and held out a cup of water, a small pain pill, and she had a cold compress tucked under her arm. "Miss Jones said you hit your head pretty hard."

"Thanks." Peter sighed and took the pill. He leaned back and hoped he'd keep it down.

"At least someone has sense. Is that the punk over there?"

"Dad..." Peter whispered.

"What?" Tony asked, almost innocently. "Don't think we'll let the kid slide, Peter, you have a lump on your head because of him. If you think I'm pissed, wait until you see your papa. He's gone all mother hen." Tony sighed. "I'd like to speak to his parents and the principal."

The principal walked in right then. "Mr. Thompson's parents were notified, but are both at work. Someone is coming to get him. We take these things very seriously, Mr. Stark. He'll be suspended and it will go in his record."

"Right...and what about Peter Parker?" Tony asked.

"Pardon?"

"It's just that Peter Parker has been coming home to me with bruises ever since Mr. Thompson started attending. And now that it's Peter Stark-Rogers, it's a big deal."

The principal looked at Peter and then at Tony. "How long has this been going on?"

"Years, Mr. Leeds has also been bullied by this punk. If it were taken seriously, I'd think you would have handled it by now."

"Why didn't Peter inform us?"

"Because he's a kid, who apparently likes to have mercy on others, something he isn't often shown."

"Dad, please don't make a big deal out of this."

"No, I will make a big deal. Because you have security cameras in this school and the elementary had them too. My boy wouldn't tell me who did this to him, I had to find out on my own. I found out from Manhattan, how come your staff hasn't found out from down the hall? He's been picking on Peter and Ned, so there are probably others."

"Peter?!"

Peter turned his head and groaned at the dizziness it inflicted.

"Grace! Ana!" Morgana's weight left his shoulders and Peter knew she'd rushed off to be with them. He could tell when she curled up with them, because he felt safer, warmer.

"Hey, bud, that's a bump you've got there. Spending too much time with bullies?" Grace sighed. "It's Steve all over again."

"Unlike Papa, I get walloped. Instant KO."

"Me too, bud, lots and lots. Trust me, I took many, many beatings." Steve sighed, and knelt in front of Peter, gently running his fingers over his head. "I'm sorry, I know it's probably tender, you should put some ice on it."

Peter sighed and leaned into the compress.

Steve gently squeezed his shoulder than stood, turning on the principal. "This is unacceptable."

"That's exactly what I was saying." Tony huffed.

Steve folded his arms over his chest and his jaw tightened. Grace let out a low growl and the principal backed up a few steps. His collar squirmed, likely his daemon was hiding in it. "I would like to schedule some sort of time to talk about this. Picking fights with bullies is one thing, I did that a lot. But Peter is a good kid, he doesn't go after this or deserve it and I hate that you just stand by and watch it happen."

"Papa..."

"No, young man, there will be a meeting about this."

"Hold your horses, winghead, we can set up a meeting later." Tony nodded to Peter. "We should get him home. Bruce is ready right?"

"Yeah." Steve's face softened. "We'll get you home and get you feeling better, bud, but the discussion is still going to happen, alright?" 

"I just wanna go home." Peter said. The world was coming into a little clearer focus now, his witch genes were coming out to play. The healing was always a bit slower on head wounds. He just wanted a nap.

"Okay, kid, we'll take you home." Tony promised.

"I gotcha, squirt." Steve smiled and gently picked Peter up. "Let's get you home...I have something to settle your stomach in the car, if you're feeling sick."

Peter nodded into his Papa's shoulder.

"Oh, so it's fine if he carries you." Tony huffed teasingly. He turned to the principal. "We'll be back, expect a call from me to set up that meeting."

Peter felt them begin to walk away and opened his eyes as they walked down the hall. It must've been between classes, because the hall was empty, except for Flash and the man walking three feet ahead of him. Flash was staring at the ground, following the driver. Flash looked up and Peter saw the look of jealousy and longing in his eyes when he saw the three of them: Peter, Tony, and Steve, walking together. That is why Peter'd never ratted Flash out. Deep down, he'd always known that Flash was just a hurt kid lashing out. Yeah, it sucked and it was painful, but Peter knew his parents would react badly and that would likely only bring more pain to Flash...and that would, in turn, probably make the bullying worse.

Peter frowned and closed his eyes, letting himself get carried out of his school.

-

"Maybe it is too much. I mean they treated you like shit when you were in school. Maybe we should homeschool him." Steve frowned after they'd put Peter to bed. JARVIS and Karen were both under strict orders to report anything that looked even the slightest bit like Peter was in pain or getting worse. "We could. Plus, he could probably test out of school anyway, he's a genius. And he could keep working with you in the lab and learning the way he already is and when he wants to go to college he could."

"Steve, that's not our choice to make."

"We're his parents, Tony. Of course it's ours. He had a bump on his head! What if he'd thrown up when he passed out? What if he asphyxiated in that hallway because some kid got jealous?"

"Okay, first of all, don't ever give me a mental image that traumatic again, thanks. And second...well, you're not going to like this..." Tony sighed and sat down on the sofa. 

"Is this going to be a fight? Because I really don't want to argue."

"Depends on if you take it at face value or if you take it personally." Tony folded his hands together. "Given how irked you are right now, it's probably not going to go well."

Steve took a deep breath and sat down. "Okay, I'll try to be rational. It's hard when it's people I love though."

"Oh, I know. You and I have that in common. We both are over protective and lose it a bit when people we love are in trouble. I like that about you, even though it sometimes ends in us arguing..." Tony sighed and looked over at Grace and Analise. They were still huddled together, with open postures, so it had to be a good sign. "Look, I agree with you. I lived through it. I was famous and in school and it was not fun. I was always the smallest kid and the amount of times I wished that I just got shoved into lockers...was a lot. Peter could school all of his teachers, all of them. He's the smartest person in every room he walks into there and if he acted like it he'd get the hell beat out of him a lot more often, I know that because I was an arrogant asshole myself...still am. He should be taught by people who understand him better. He should learn math and engineering from me, he should learn science from Bruce, he should learn business from Pepper, he should learn PE from you or (God forbid) even Nat, he should be learning literature from May, and art from you. He should, I'd love it if he did. We try, we really do, whenever we get the chance we tutor him."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here." Steve whispered.

"But that's not what I promised him."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Before you and I were a thing, I talked to him about it. And when we first started dating I talked to him about it again. I told him he could choose to go to school or he could stay home. I promised him I'd never force him into anything. I wouldn't force him to be homeschooled or go to boarding school or to skip grades or any of that. I promised him that he had a choice."

"He's a kid, Tony, sometimes they don't always make the right choice."

"Steve, I was his dad, I was all he had, and I made a promise, I intend to keep it." Tony let out a breath and glanced at Grace. She didn't look too upset, so he pressed. "He and I made this choice before...well, before he had a papa. I promised to stand by him and I'm not going to force him out of school, because I promised I wouldn't."

"Is this-?" Steve started than shut his mouth. He held up a finger and took a few deep breaths. "He was your baby first...okay...okay..."

"I don't mean it personally, Steve. I think you're right, but that's on Peter. He's always been this way. I love him for it. He's not a billionaire. He was born with everything he could ever want, God knows I would have spoiled the hell out of him if he gave me the chance, but he isn't like that. He spent weekends volunteering in soup kitchens and homeless shelters. He creates foundations for children who suffer from sexual assault. He doesn't answer questions in classes so other kids have a chance to learn. With his trust alone he could buy himself an island and live comfortably for the rest of his life, but he feels the upmost guilt when he breaks a cup. He could be pompous or arrogant, but he isn't, he's kind and giving. I think he'd stay in that school for just Ned alone. He wants things to be the way they've always been."

"But they won't be that way. It's different now that the world knows. And I get it, I know how you are with your promises, and I know I stepped into the parenting thing a little late with Peter, but I think he'd be better at home."

"And you can tell him that, but you can't force him."

"And you'd send him back to that school to get hurt again?" Steve snapped.

Tony laughed. "I don't think you quiet understand. If any kid ever touches my son again, they'll be lucky if they ever find a job or another school that will take them. I will ruin them." Tony looked down. "Steve...I came home with bruises and Jarvis patched me up, my parents didn't give a fuck. I didn't want to be where I was, they made me go there. So I was unhappy and everyone treated me like shit on top of it. Peter has us though, we'll always protect him...so, if he wants to go, then I'll defend him and that choice." 

Steve sat down next to Tony. "I'm not angry. I'm a little hurt. I get it though. There were rules and talks before I came around, but I think we should talk to Peter."

"Best of luck, big guy, he's almost as stubborn as you...well or me." Tony sighed and leaned against Steve's side. "We're alright, right?"

"Yeah, darlin', we're alright." Steve promised, squeezing his leg and leaning into him. "I love you, and I get it...at least, I think I do."

"Today was a long day..."

"Sex and cuddles?" Steve suggested.

"Sounds good." Tony nodded and got up, pulling Steve up. "Check on Peter first?"

"Yeah, and I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Best of luck." Tony laughed. "Let's hurry it up, I think I can actually hear the bed calling us. It misses us."

"Actually, that's us telling you to hurry the hell up." Grace and Analise said at the same time.

Analise laughed and pounced on Grace. "Jynx, missy. You owe me one."

"Whatever, little one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care of yourselves.


	17. Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Ben share some guy-time.  
> Tony and Steve get a date night.  
> Then a Hallelujah ringtone starts to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still having a very shitty couple of days. My brain is telling me all these horrible things and it's just a lot. I've been just broken and crying for days and not a single person in my real life has even asked if I'm okay. Part of me is a little broken up that my family and co-workers can watch me cry and spiral into depression and not even ask. But I guess that's why they talk about the kindness of strangers, isn't it?  
> Thank you for being kind to me. It's hard to deal with all these feelings, especially when I feel isolated on top of it. I don't really have anyone in real life. I will respond to your comments, promise, but I'm just not up for it right now, I kinda want to sleep. Writing is helping me focus on something else though.  
> Onto better topics, good things to come in this chapter.

Peter sat between his parents and didn't look anywhere but down at Morgana who was shifting shapes to comfort him. She went from cheetah cub, a lynx, an eagle, a butterfly, a fox, a lion cub. Peter grinned and she finally shifted into a cat and snuggled against him. "There's your smile." Morgana whispered happily.

Peter glanced up and saw that Flash wasn't smiling. He was sat a few feet from his parents, his daemon hiding somewhere. His parents looked disinterested in him, far more content to glance at Steve and Tony. Mrs. Thompson's daemon was a poodle, Mr. Thompson's was a monkey. When Peter saw it he took a deep breath and leaned against his dad. Peter pulled Morgana closer to him, holding her secure.

"Peter?" Tony asked in a whisper. Tony's eyes shifted to the side. Then he wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders. He tapped his fingers on Peter's shoulder, in binary. 'You are safe.'

Peter looked up at his dad and smiled shyly. Peter tapped his fingers on his dad's knee. 'Thank you, dad. It scared me.'

Tony squeezed him and turned to the principal. "I think I'll start, or would you like to, honey?"

"I don't think I should speak just yet." Steve said, anger obvious in his tone.

"Can't believe I'm being made the diplomat, lovely. This is going to go swimmingly." Tony huffed.

"Mr. Stark," Mr. Thompson started. "We apologize for any trouble our son has caused and-"

"I really don't want your apology, it does me no good, you see." Tony shook his head. "Your son hurt mine, has been hurting mine for years. Now, I've let it go, because Peter, has a heart of gold and told me not to kick up a fuss. Besides, a lump or two...well I can't protect him from everything and God knows I got worse in school, but this is too much. You obviously can't parent your son, so the post-violence 'I'm sorry' isn't going to cut it, not for me and certainly not for Captain Grumpy Pants who's so pissed he'd rather stay silent. Which is saying something, because usually he's the peacekeeper."

"This isn't going to go well..." Peter whispered and slid down in his seat. He wanted to vanish.

A few moments later his Papa grabbed his arm. "No vanishing, bud." Steve whispered as Tony argued with the principal about competency.

"I could just fly away while you adults fight."

Steve laughed quietly and smiled for the first time since the meeting started. "Stay grounded, bud, or I think Dad might ground you. He's getting a bit worked up too."

Peter sighed and looked down again. He really didn't mean to be this much of a fuss.

-

Things resumed as normal after the meeting. Peter went to school, got heckled a bit, but no one physically touched him. Apparently, name calling and teasing was still on the table, but no one dared to touch Peter. It was nice...sort of. Peter tried to stick close to Ned more often too. Maybe the safety bubble would extend to his friend too. The days got a lot easier to manage.

"See you tomorrow, Peter?" Ned called as he headed for his mother's car.

"Yeah! See ya!"

"Bye, Mo!" Samantha called.

"See ya, Sammie." Morgana called back, turning into a bird and landing on Peter's shoulder. "Video games tonight?"

"Yup." Peter nodded. It was date night at the Stark-Rogers' house (Peter liked to call it the 'gross, weird, adult-kissy-kissy' night). Peter skipped down the sidewalk to Ben's car.

"Hop in, kid." Ben called up.

Peter grinned a climbed into the front seat. The car smelled like... "Oh my God, did you buy Delmar's?"

"Yup. May's going to be late tonight, she's interning. So I thought us guys could do sandwiches, soda, gelato, and video games?"

"Sounds like a blast."

"Yeah, I figured, we could have nerd fun while your parents have adult fun."

"They get so gross, all kissy and cuddly."

Ben laughed. "Adults can get weird like that. Seatbelt on, Pedro." Ben nodded and started to pull away from the curb. "So, Steve or Nathan Drake?"

"Nathan Drake. We can take turns! We gotta beat Convoy. Then we can go work on our fortress. I think I figured out how to configure the redstone to give us a working drawbridge."

"Cool, we'll try to beat that stumper of a level, and if we can't we'll go make sure our castle is defended. Speaking of, how about Skyrim, we could play some Skyrim."

"Ooh, that'd be fun too. Or we could race... How about we just figure it out when we get there?"

"Deal." Ben agreed.

Peter heard whispering and turned. He smiled when he saw Annie and Morgana whispering and laughing in the back seat. "We're going to have a lot of fun."

"Always, Peter Pan." Ben said. "Still excited about being a big brother? It's gotta be soon now."

"Yeah... I'm kinda scared too." Peter said, knowing he could be perfectly honest with his uncle.

Ben glanced at him. "You worried that things will change?"

"No. I've kinda got a handle on that. I know they'll be small and need lots of attention and I get that I'll have to step up and Dad and Papa will be busier. It's okay. I mean, they're babies, they can't eat or really do anything by themselves, so they'll need help with all the things... That all makes logical sense to me."

"Agreed, it is logical. So what are you scared about?" Ben asked, pulling into the parking space for their apartment. He put the car in park and looked at Peter.

"Am I going to be good enough as a big brother?"

Ben grinned and reached out and grabbed Peter's shoulder. "You're going to be the best big brother ever. Wanna know how I know?"

"How?"

"Because I'm a little brother. I know what a good big brother looks like, and you're made of the right stuff, Peter. You're going to be amazing at being a big brother." Ben leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Peter's forehead. "It's a big responsibility, Pedro, but I know you can handle it. You're a good boy, and you're going to be a great man. God, you make me so proud every day." Ben grinned. "Enough of the heavy shit, let's go get some food and play video games until we defeat them or they leave us defeated."

"YES!"

-

Jessica Marsters sat on the sofa, book in hand, and looked into her kitchen. Aubrey was washing dishes and somehow she looked beautiful doing that simple thing. "You're staring at her again."

"Oh, hush." Jessica rolled her eyes at her squirrel daemon and went back to looking at her wife. She lowered her eyes and continued to read. "You know, kitten, you should probably sit down, rest for a bit."

"I'm not going to sit down. I'm restless, let me be restless." Aubrey called back.

"Teddie, talk some sense into her, bud." Jessica called to the monarch daemon that was on the curtain to the window above the kitchen sink.

"She's too stubborn to talk to right now, even I can't help."

Jessica sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, keep doing that nesting thing... You know, if I didn't know better I'd say you were getting ready to pop. You got like this with Maddie and Caleb too..." Jessica stared down at her book, before she slowly sat up. "Wait. Are you in labor?"

"Why ever would you think that?" Aubrey wondered, turning to face her.

"Because..." Jessica put her book down and stood up slowly. "You didn't eat much at dinner and you've been a clean freak and you're being super quiet, which means you're hiding something from me."

"I'm not hiding anything." Aubrey said.

Jessica stared at her wife for several long moments. Then she saw it, there was a brief loss of composure on her wife's face. A second of pain was visible, before Aubrey managed to school her face. "Soooo, how far apart are the contractions for the super kids currently using your body as an apartment?"

Aubrey sighed and looked down at her watch. "They're irregular, but the last one was ten minutes ago."

"Early labor then, okay... Do you want to head to the hospital now...or in a little bit?"

"I'd feel more relaxed here for a little longer. We can get the car ready, but...I feel more relaxed here than in a hospital, it makes it less stressful and less painful."

"Okay, but if they start getting anywhere near regular, we're leaving, and contacting Tony and Steve. Deal?" Jessica offered.

"Deal." Aubrey smiled.

"Should I start the relaxing playlist?"

"Yes, please." Aubrey went back to washing dishes, swaying to the music.

-

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and sighed happily. "Damn, we're good."

"I don't think good quite describes what that was." Steve chuckled and kissed Tony's curls. "Round two soon?"

"I'm up for that. Well, in a minute or...five." Tony rolled on top of Steve and began to kiss every inch of exposed skin he could reach, his hands going everywhere else that he couldn't touch with his lips.

"Darlin', you are...you're amazing."

"I try." Tony smiled.

"I love you." Steve laughed and pulled Tony's lips to his in a kiss.

"Mm, I love you too."

-

Peter curled up against Ben's side and closed his eyes. "Best day ever!"

"We should have a guy's night in more often." Ben chuckled. 

"Can we teach the babies Minecraft too? Maybe not in our world but...maybe when they get older they can play with us. Just Minecraft though, the rest is for us. Gotta keep something for myself right?"

"I agree. Birch Bay is ours, but we'll teach them to mine and to craft." Ben ruffled Peter's hair and kissed his cheek. "Now, we can't let your dad or your papa know I let you stay up this late."

"What happens on guy's night stays at guy's night." Peter promised.

"Alright, kid. Let's get you in PJs. Aunt May'll be home soon. So, let's get you into bed just in time for her to kiss you goodnight. But you'd better be bright-eyed for school tomorrow, got it?"

"Got it." Peter nodded.

-

"Naptime?" Tony asked.

"I think you actually wore me out." Steve groaned.

"Now you know how I feel after a sparring session." Tony giggled and patted Steve's shoulder. "Nice try, champ. I'm sure you'll keep up next time." Tony threw the words from their last sparring session back at Steve.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"No, I don't." Steve agreed. "Naptime, cuddle with me, please?"

"Always, winghead." Tony smiled when Steve's head rested on his chest. He felt Steve's fingers trace around his arc reactor as he closed his eyes. With anyone else (except Peter) that simple touch would have him in a panic, but he knew Steve could be trusted, even with the one thing that kept his heart pumping. Tony wrapped one arm around Steve's back and let his other hand comb through Steve's hair. "Get some rest."

"You too, love."

Tony nodded, but there wasn't any guarantee. He slept better with Steve, but the nightmares still came from time to time. "Love you." Tony closed his eyes and slowly started to drift off.

'Now, I've heard there was a secret chord  
that David played, and it pleased the Lord  
but you don't really care for music, do you?'

Tony's eyes were open in an instant. He looked to the alarm clock and his eyes widened. It was two in the morning. 

Steve sat upright.

'It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth  
the minor fall, the major lift  
the baffled king composing hallelujah...'

"Where's your phone, Tony?" Steve asked with wide eyes.

Tony shot out of bed and fumbled for his phone, trying to find it on the dresser.

"Hallelujah, hallelujah'

"Got it!" Tony shouted as Steve reached him, wrapping his arms around his bare torso. Tony answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Tony Stark-Rogers?" An unfamiliar female voice asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Jessica, Aubrey's wife. She's in the early stages of active labor, we're heading to the hospital right now. It'll probably be a while yet, but I know you two have a drive to make, so I'm calling early. So far everything looks fine and dandy. Meet you there?"

"Yeah, yes. We can...we can totally be there. We're on our way. Thank you, thank you so much."

"See you soon."

Tony hung up and looked at Steve. "We're...about to have a baby."

"Oh my God... Shit we got to get showered and we got to get Peter and fuck. I have to stop cussing, there's a baby on the way."

Tony put his hands on Steve's shoulders. "Hey, easy. Breathe. It's alright. We've gone into battle before, we can do this."

Steve took a few breaths. "We're having a baby, Tony."

"We're having a baby." Tony agreed and kissed his cheek. "Let's get a shower and move our asses, okay?"

"Yup!" Steve and Tony both rushed to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Analise turned to Grace. "You ever think this would be our lives?"

Grace shook her head. "I thought I'd freeze to death on Tony's floor before Steve ever woke up again."

Analise snuggled against the lioness. "I'm glad this is ours."

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, again.  
> Take care.


	18. Jamie and Joseph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies are born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support. You have no idea what it means to me. I love you guys. I'm still not back to me, but I'm fighting, so, that's gotta be good, right?  
> I left a lot of name references in this chapter, hope you enjoy them.

"Peter, you need to get up." 

Peter wrinkled his nose. "But it's not school time, five more minutes, Uncle Ben..." 

Ben laughed and the bed dipped a little bit. "I need you to get up, Pedro. You're not going to school today, we got to go meet your parents at the tower."

Peter sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Did somethin' bad happen?"

"Nope, the babies are on the way." Ben nudged Peter. "Come on, look alive, we gotta go, kid."

"What? REALLY!" Peter shot out of bed. "MoMo! Get up, we have to go!" Morgana sat up and shifted into a hummingbird. 

"Easy there, tiger. Get dressed. We'll stop for something to eat to help you wake up and then you can go with your parents to the hospital. It's going to be a bit of a drive, okay?"

"Are you coming?" Peter asked as he searched his dresser for a fresh set of clothes.

"May and I will follow, but we've got to stop at the tower and set up the nursery for two, you know? Then we'll be there with you, okay?"

"Awesome!"

-

Tony, Steve, and Peter rushed into the hospital. When they made it to the delivery ward, Steve paused. "Isn't that?"

Tony chuckled. "Hello, Aubrey." The woman was walking with her wife.

"Hi. No screaming just yet, still on the walking phase. It's all-" Aubrey stopped still and began to take deep breaths, her knuckles went white as she clung to her wife. "We're almost there though." She said once she got her breath back. "I think two more laps, Jess."

"I'm with you girly." The woman patted her back. "It's nice to meet you all, we'll send a doctor out to get you when we're...well, ready." She bit her lip and then looked down. "Hello, Peter." Jessica waved to Peter. "You are just so cute. You're going to have so much fun being a big brother, I'm a big sister, so I know these things." She winked and walked with Aubrey, back down the hallway.

Steve stared with wide eyes. Suddenly it was all a million times more real and stressful. How would he know? Could he even feel a love as powerful as what he felt for Peter and Tony? Could he do this? 

"She's a little more round than I expected." Grace commented.

"Some women carry like that." Analise hummed.

"Steve, you alright?" Tony asked and grabbed Steve's hand. "Hey, let's sit for a moment, take a few breaths, calm down, okay?"

"Were you this scared?" Steve asked.

"I still am this scared." Tony smiled gently and ruffled Peter's hair. "I think I always will be, but you get used to it."

"I'm not scared of that bit." Steve said.

"You'll feel it. Promise." Tony whispered into his ear and squeezed his hand. "Alright, Peter, you're...not going to want to be in there with us, it's a bit...messy this process. So when Ben and May get here, you sit with them, alright?"

"I know the plan." Peter nodded.

"You'll be the first person we call in there, okay? As soon as you won't be traumatized by the whole birthing thing." Tony said in a half-teasing tone. "We'll call you in first thing, promise."

-

Aubrey was in obvious pain...and so was Jessica. Steve could see just how hard their surrogate was squeezing her wife's hand. He held out his hand to Aubrey. "Hey, holding on pretty tight there."

"Oh good, at least your fingers I can't break." Aubrey snarked and squeezed his hand tight.

"She broke mine with our second kid." Jessica chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"That was one time, get over it! OOOW!"

"Alright, we're almost there, Aubrey. Got a lovely head of blonde hair, I need you to ease up a little this time, okay?" The doctor asked.

"Got it." Aubrey nodded.

Steve felt Aubrey's hand tighten around his and Tony's hand in his other. After a few long moments. Steve heard something that made him freeze. A cry. Tony stepped closer and held on to Steve.

"There we are, free and clear. We've got baby girl." The doctor pulled a squirmy, wet babe away. Golden Dust surrounded the baby and Steve felt terror for a moment before he saw the Dust collect into a small kitten daemon. Steve wanted nothing more than to go after her as she was handed to a nurse.

"We have a baby girl." Tony's voice had tears in it, happy ones.

"Jamie." Steve whispered with a smile. "Jamie May."

Tony kissed Steve's neck. "Perfect."

"Alright, ready to go again, Aubrey?" The doctor wondered.

"Yup."

"What?" Steve asked.

"I forgot that Papa didn't know..." The doctor chuckled. "Oops."

"Steve, we're having twins." Tony whispered.

"Twins?" Steve asked with wide eyes. Two babies.

The nurse approached with Jamie in her arms. "Here's baby Jamie, Papa."

Steve let go of Aubrey and took Jamie into his arms with shaky hands. He felt it, right then. He wasn't sure his heart was big enough, but there it was. That same love he felt for Peter, the all-encompassing love he felt as a parent over Peter, he felt it for Jamie, his little girl...the newest Stark-Rogers. "Hi, Jamie." Steve breathed. He leaned down and gently kissed her head. 

Jamie stirred and blinked her blue eyes open, she looked at him and then closed them and made a soft snuffle sound.

"Hey, baby girl." Tony said, gently kissing her cheek. He touched her hand and she gripped his finger tightly. The kitten daemon seemed curious and stumbled forward across Jamie's belly. Then the daemon nuzzled against Jamie's hand and Tony's. "I'm your Daddy, and you are a princess, I just know it." Tony laughed, tears streaming down his face.

"One more time, Aubrey." The doctor called the two of them out of the moment.

They turned and another cry filled the air, this one louder. "Healthy lungs on baby boy."

"A boy?" Steve asked.

"I'm good at keeping secrets." Tony laughed.

A nurse approached Tony and held out a baby boy who had a small kitten daemon as well. It was weird, but the daemons of the twins took identical forms as calico kittens.

Tony had to pull his finger free of Jamie's hand first. He slipped the buttons of his shirt open before he took the baby in his arms. The boy instantly rested his head against Tony's bare chest. He opened his eyes and stared at the arc reactor, then up at Tony, keeping his eyes open. "Hey, baby..."

"Joseph." Steve said, looking at the baby. "Joseph Alexander."

"Hey, Joseph." Tony smiled.

"Aww, you're all so cute." Aubrey sniffled. "Aren't they just so cute, Jess?"

"Yeah... You're such a softie, that's why I love you, honey." Jessica kissed Aubrey's forehead gently.

"Aubrey, thank you...so much." Tony shifted the baby into one arm like a pro and gently held her hand.

Steve didn't know how Tony could even think to take one hand away from the baby, but he did. Then again, Tony had already done his time holding babies, he was much more comfortable with it.

"You have no idea how thankful we are."

"Yeah...I do..." Aubrey smiled tiredly, tears in her eyes. "You should let the babies meet their big brother. I need some rest."

"I'll look after her." Jessica promised.

"Just...let me see them, maybe after my nap, okay?"

"Deal." Tony smiled, leaned forward, and kissed her forehead gently. "Thank you."

Steve didn't know if he could make his voice work, but the way she smiled at him made it quite clear that she understood.

They moved to a separate room, so the doctors could look after Aubrey and so she could rest. A young nurse approached Tony and held out her hands. "Gotta do some checkups, I promise you can have little Joseph right back once we're done."

"Alright," Tony nodded, cleared his throat and gently handed the baby over.

Steve was similarly approached by a lovely looking nurse. She looked kind and nice and sweet, but Steve couldn't do it, he couldn't let go of Jamie.

"Neither of them will leave your sight, okay? You can stay with them the whole time. We just need to make sure they're alright. I know it's hard, but you can trust me, okay? Baby Jamie will never leave our sight. I'll keep her where you can see her."

Steve slowly handed Jamie over.

"Negotiated like a pro." Tony congratulated the nurse.

"Not my first protective parent, Mr. Stark." She smiled. "I'm right here, and you can watch everything. Ask questions if you want, even. It's fine."

Tony walked forward and kissed Steve's cheek. "I'm going to get Peter, okay? By the time we get back you should have our babies."

-

Peter sat upright when the door opened. This time, unlike the last dozen, it was his father. "Dad?" Peter stood up.

"I'm going to have to run the numbers again...but I think we have twenty fingers and twenty toes."

"They're okay?" Peter asked with wide eyes. Morgana stood at his side as Analise and Grace walked (pranced happily) to Tony.

"Yup. Everything's perfect."

Peter ran to his dad and hugged him. "Even the nice lady's okay?"

"Yeah, she's alright too, just tired. Thanks for watching, Peter, May, Ben. I'm going to take him off your hands for a while. We'll call you in to meet your niece and nephew soon, okay?"

"Take your time." Ben smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Tony said. "Let's go, kid."

Peter nodded and followed Tony. Peter looked around at all the doors until his dad stopped at one. 

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Peter smiled.

Tony squeezed his shoulder and opened the door. Steve was sitting on a chair, holding both babies in his arms. Peter paused. The two babies in his papa's arms were the most precious things Peter had ever seen. He slowly inched forward, even as Analise and Grace rushed forward. Analise hopped up onto Steve's lap and looked at the two kitten daemons as Grace curled up on the ground between the chairs and the hospital bed.

"Come here, little ones." Analise said, gently picking up one daemon by the scruff of the neck.

"No...I'm sleeeeeeeepy." A soft, childlike, boys voice complained.

Analise chuckled and hopped down. She gently set the tiny daemon against Grace's side before hopping up for the second kitten daemon. "So sleepy."

"You can sleep with us, sweetie." Grace promised. "We'll keep you safe and warm and happy."

Analise set the second kitten down and they nuzzled together against Grace. Analise looked at Grace and they nodded to each other. Analise gently licked Jamie's daemon. "You're Edwin Jay Stark-Rogers."

Grace nuzzled her face against Joseph's daemon. "You're Elizabeth Aubrey Stark-Rogers." Then Grace turned to Morgana. "Come on Morgana, it's not a family cuddle until you're here."

"Can I?"

"Go." Peter said to Morgana.

Morgana sprinted forward and curled up against Grace. Analise smiled before she too joined them.

"Come here, Peter." Steve offered.

Peter looked at the his Papa and the two babies and walked forward. "Can I...?"

"Go ahead, Peter." Tony said, putting his hand on the small of his son's back. "It's okay. Can you believe you were this little once too?"

"This is Jamie May Stark-Rogers, your little sister, and this is Joseph Alexander Stark-Rogers, your little brother." Steve said.

Peter looked up at his Papa, smiled and then looked down at the babies. "Hi..." He gently touched Jamie's tiny hand. "She's so small." Jamie gripped his finger and opened her eyes, looking at him. "Hi, Jamie. I'm-I'm Peter, your big brother."

"Do you want to hold her?" Tony asked, grabbing Peter's shoulders.

"Can I?"

"Yeah. Sit down, kid." Tony said, holding out a bottle of sanitizer. "Use this real quick."

Peter sanitized his hands and arms before he sat down in the chair.

Tony reached out and gently pulled Jamie out of Steve's arm. Jamie made a noise of protest until Tony pulled her close "Just like I taught you, okay?"

Peter nodded and held his arms out. Tony gently handed Jamie over. Peter cradled her small body gently and pulled her close. "Hi, Jamie." She stared up at him, her lips were open. She made a snuffling sound and yawned hugely, holding his shirt tightly and turning her head into his chest. Peter blinked back happy tears and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I love you, Jamie. I'm always going to look after you. I promise." The baby girl tugged on his shirt and on his heart a little bit, he had to admit. "She's so small and perfect."

"Now you know why I don't want you to keep growing up." Tony laughed softly and kissed Peter on the cheek. "Sometimes I just want you to stay little, but then you get bigger and I fall in love all over again with who you're becoming." He kissed Peter's temple.

The three took turns holding the babies. Eventually the three of them set up residence on the bed, Steve held Jamie in his hands, Tony had Joseph. Peter sat in-between his parents as Tony taught Peter how to bottle feed Joseph. The door opened slowly and Ben and May stepped in. 

"Aw, isn't this a picture?" May asked, pulling her phone out and snapping one of the family on the bed, and all the daemons intertwined on the ground.

"Jamie and Joseph," Tony nodded to them in turn. "Have already had lots of pictures taken. That's the perk of having an AI with you everywhere you go. Jamie's a little camera shy though. And before you ask, yes, they're wonderful."

"I'll judge that." Ben said. He walked forward and gently touched Joseph's head. The babe blinked open his eyes and closed them again. "Ten fingers, I'm going to assume ten toes, right?"

"All ten are present." Tony assured him.

"Well, I guess Joseph passes the test then. Does the princess pass too?"

"Ten out of ten." Steve whispered, holding one of the pudgy little hands in his.

"Oh, okay then." Ben grinned and gently kissed Joseph's forehead. 

"You know, Steve, if they wouldn't've passed the test we would have had to kick them out." Tony teased. "Good thing you studied so hard, pipsqueak." Tony smiled at Joseph.

"You all look super happy and super tired." May whispered.

"That what happens when you have kids at four in the morning." Steve laughed.

"Say what you want. I look fine." Tony insisted.

"That's because you're always sleep deprived. It doesn't count if it's your normal look." Ben teased.

"Oh, I could just eat you up. I'm missed the little little ones. It's been so long since Peter was this tiny." May beamed. "Can I?" She held her arms out for Jamie.

"Yeah." Steve nodded. "And...um... Her name's Jamie May."

May froze as she held Jamie. "What?"

"Well...I'm not sure we'd have our family if not for you and Ben. So... Tony already took care of one bit with Peter Benjamin so...I thought Jamie May."

May's eyes watered and she kissed Jamie. "I know you'll have like, a bunch of aunts and uncles. I also know every last one of them can cook better than me and can probably beat me up, but I'll be your best and most awesome aunt ever."

"She's not wrong." Peter told Jamie.

May looked up and smiled at Peter. "This is why you're my favorite nephew."

Tony shushed her. "Not in front of Joseph or he'll end up making Pepper his favorite aunt."

"Pssh, I'll always be the favorite aunt." May waved him off. "Isn't that right, precious?"

They all spent several hours in quiet joy, until a shy voice called out from the doorway.

"Hey," Jessica smiled. "Look at those happy faces.... Um... Aubrey was just wondering if she could...maybe see them?"

"Of course." Tony nodded.

-

Aubrey held both of the babies, one in each arm. She waited until the room was empty and the door was closed. "Hi, babies. It's me. You know I was really not expecting to rent out a two person space, but I guess it's alright." She teased. "It's always a little bittersweet. It's hard for me to say goodbye. I got to carry you around with me for a long time, it'll be weird to have you gone. But...it's easy too. I got to see your family and I saw their faces and they love you so much. That's what I do this for, you know? It's sad for me, a little, because I feel like I know you, the same way I knew my kids when they were born. But you've got such a good family. You're going to be safe and loved. Maybe I'll get to see you again sometime, when you're a little older... But I'm just happy I got you both here, safe and sound. And your parents, they're good ones. So try not to be too much trouble for them, alright?" She sighed and kissed them both. "Cuddle for a few minutes until I feel alright with letting you go?"

Jamie made a soft sound and gripped Aubrey's hand tight.

"Yeah, I know. It's a good idea, baby."

-

Tony and Steve waited outside the door to Aubrey's room when Peter walked up to his dad and tugged on his shirt. Tony looked down and instantly followed Peter down the hall and around the corner. "What is it, Peter?"

"I feel better now."

"Better?"

"Yeah." Peter nodded and pulled two pictures out of his pocket. "See, at school, they say lots of bad things about me. They call me a bastard and say you and Papa don't actually want me, that you just got stuck with me."

"Peter, that's not tr-"

"You never acted that way, neither of you did. The words hurt and I wanted to be one hundred percent sure." Peter held out the pictures. One was of Tony holding Peter as a baby, the other was of Steve, carrying Peter on his shoulders.

"What are these?"

"I looked at you both when I walked into the room." Peter nodded. "When you and Papa looked at Jamie and Joseph...I knew the truth. Because in these pictures, you and Papa are looking at me the same way you look at them. So I have 100% unbiased evidence, that even if I came from somewhere different, you love me just the same."

Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around Peter. "Of course we do, Peter. Don't ever believe anything those rotten people say. You're my baby and your Papa's baby too, even if he wasn't there when you were born."

"I know." Peter beamed. He felt so much lighter now, seeing it in first person. Seeing that his parents had the exact same look in their eyes when they looked at him as when they looked at the twins. "I love you, and I'm so glad we have the best family ever."

"I love you too, bambino." Tony pulled Peter close. "Always."

"I know you noticed it...me being worried. So I wanted you to know that I'm okay now."

"Good. Never doubt my or Papa's love for you again, Mister." Tony grinned and kissed his cheek. 

"Now can we go back? I wanna hold Joseph."

"Only if you can keep yourself awake, kid." Tony laughed. "Let's all go cuddle."

Peter smiled as his dad started walking away. Peter looked down at his pictures and sighed. A weight lifted off his chest. He really was loved by his parents, just as much as the babies they planned on were. He chased after his dad, eager to get to hold his new favorite people again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care.


	19. The Avengers Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers meet the twins. Clint and Nat prove to be rather good with babies. Thor needs a lesson on human biology. And Bruce and Pepper keep a safe distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all fluff and crack. No plot. Just fluff. (Well, some hints at Clint's family, but whatever.) This is just family fluffiness.

Tony was almost regretting it, inviting the Avengers over to meet the babies. All but Thor had met Peter already, but there was a difference between meeting a grown kid and babies. They were all trained killers and fighters. Still, there Tony was on the common room floor, with his little girl in his arms. Steve was holding Joshua and Peter was there, holding Joshua's hands. It was funny, once Joshua or Jamie got a grip on Peter, they got upset whenever he pulled away. Five days and the babies already loved their big brother. 

"Oh my gosh! Can I see little Jamie?" Nat, of course, was the first one there.

"Um...sure." Tony said cautiously. "Make sure to support her head and neck."

"Oh, don't worry, I know how to hold a baby. You are just a little angel." Nat cooed, pulling Jamie into her arms. "So, cute, yes you are! You are just the cutest little princess." She gave the baby a gentle kiss to her nose. "You are so lovely. And you've got blonde hair just like your papa."

Joshua made a soft crying noise when Peter pulled one hand away to grab a rattle to distract him with. Grace, who had two puppy daemons by her chest, gently licked Elizabeth's side and whispered something soothing.

"Oh, ignore your little brother, he's just jealous because he's a bald-y." Nat grinned.

"Really?" Tony asked sarcastically. "Who ARE you?"

"I like babies." Nat smiled, gently rocking Jamie tenderly. 

"I'll remember that for the next time we spar. I'll chuck one of my kids at you to disarm you." Tony laughed.

"It'd work." Nat shrugged.

Peter frowned. "But you hit me with a boxing glove."

"I hit you because I love you, Peter...sorry, that came out wrong. I'm just saying that you need a good self-defense teacher. I'm your Spider-Mama, and I need you safe, so all three of you will need to learn defense. It's one of the ways I show my love." Nat said.

The elevator opened and Tony turned. Clint stepped out of the elevator, his crow daemon, Denise, perched on his shoulder. "Nat, you're gonna have to share the baby."

"There's two." Nat said. "Find your own baby. This is girl time."

Clint sighed and looked at Peter. He began to sign at Peter. 'She's a mean lady.'

Peter tilted his head to the side.

Clint signed again, slower.

Peter glanced over his shoulder to make sure Nat wasn't watching before he signed back: 'Yeah, sometimes.'

"Can I see baby Joshua?" Clint asked.

"If you can get him to let go of Peter, sure." Steve laughed. 

Clint walked forward and gently touched Joshua's cheek. "Come visit Uncle Clint, I promise you can have your Papa and brother back." Joshua started to cry when Clint picked him up. "Oh, I know, I know. There's lots of strangers around and it's a lot. You're okay, baby."

Jamie started to squirm and make upset noises.

"Clint, you're getting them both riled up." Nat complained, shushing Jamie.

"Hush little baby, don't you cry." Clint began to sing. Joshua's eyes widened and he stared at Clint. "See, baby?" Clint asked after Joshua had calmed down. "You're alright."

Steve and Tony both stared at Clint with wide eyes. "Uh, no offense, but where did that come from?" Steve wondered.

"What? I'm great with kids. I babysat Peter that one time."

"You doped him up on sugar and played pranks and video games with him. That was expected; this is...weird." Steve commented.

"He's like a baby whisperer." Tony said.

Steve tilted his head to the side. "I don't think I get that reference. It was a reference, right?"

"I always tease Nat about that movie. It's like she has a twin that went into acting." Clint chuckled. "Next movie night, totally. But I'm not a baby whisperer. I'm a spy, I got to know how to do lots of things. Isn't that right, baby?"

"Why am I allowing two assassins to hold my children? What is my life?" Tony huffed and sat down on the sofa.

"Congratulations you guys." Nat smiled. "How do you manage to have three precious children? We need to protect the avenger babies."

"Avenger babies?"

"Well, both of their parents are Avengers so...yeah, Avenger Babies." Clint agreed with Nat, then looked at Peter. "Correction, Avenger Kids."

"Naw, Peter's always going to be our baby." Tony ruffled his hair. "I don't care if he's two hundred...still my baby."

Analise tackled Morgana in a smothering hold. "Stooop it." Morgana wrestled playfully with Analise. She shifted into a cat.

"Oh, you like it when I smother you with hugs, so hush." Analise managed to get the upper hand and snuggled with Morgana, basically laying flat over the smaller cat. "I always win, kiddo."

Morgana huffed and surrendered, and Tony took the chance to kiss Peter's cheek. Peter smiled and leaned into his dad's side.

"Did we miss anything?" A booming voice asked. "I was visiting the lovely Jane and saw an announcement on the television that my friends have children. Where are the little tykes?"

"Thor, please quiet down." Tony whispered. "You'll startle the babies."

"Oh my God!" Peter jumped up. "You're Thor!"

"Who is this boy, you look just like my friend Tony. You must be Peter, the eldest Stark-Rogers." Thor walked forward and hugged Peter.

Peter squeaked and hugged Thor back. "Um, nice to meet you, Mr. Thor."

"Oh, you're adorable, young Peter." Thor put him down. "I wish you would have told me about your children sooner. You have such beautiful children. The product of soulmates, no doubt. I knew you two were as one, but they're all darlings." Thor looked at Peter, then the babies. "Peter takes after Tony, but these little ones...they look much like Captain Rogers." Thor walked toward Nat and Clint. "I do wonder though, you and Steve look very fit. It is remarkable so soon after. Which of you carried the twins?"

Steve looked confused.

Tony snort and then began laughing uncontrollably. "You-you think... Oh my God, that's funny."

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Steve asked, looking at Thor.

"I was wondering which of you bore the children? It's hard to tell, what with you looking so fit so soon after birth, most don't recover so fast." Thor said. Then his eyes widened. "Oh, Captain, it must've been you. You heal fast, right? That explains it all."

Steve's face turned bright red. 

Tony covered his mouth, but the laughter burst through and he crumped forward, his eyes watering.

"Um...Thor, men can't have babies." Bruce said, his arm in Pepper's as they stepped off the elevator.

"Not so, my brother has had children." Thor said, incredibly sure of himself.

"Asgard sounds really weird. I kinda want to see it." Nat commented.

"Do men not have children here?" Thor asked, looking confused. "Strange."

"And you naturally-" Tony broke out in laughter again. "And you naturally assumed that Steve-HAHAHAHA-that Steve was the mommy."

"Oh, shut up, Tony." Steve threw a pillow at him.

"God, I'm dying. This is perfect." Tony giggled. "Steve's the mommy."

"The way you two do it, if you were on Asgard you'd both be the mommy." Clint coughed.

Steve's cheeks grew redder. "Clint."

"What? You two aren't exactly sneaky about it. Plus, you're loud, and that's coming from a deaf man." Clint pointed to a hearing aid, holding onto the baby with ease in his other hand.

"Are you guys talking about...adult stuff?" Peter wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, sorry, Pete. They'll shut up." Steve said with a pointed look around the room.

Tony closed his mouth and then burst out laughing again. "That's great. You know, usually everyone assumes it's the other way. It's kind of annoying."

"Really? They think it the other way?" Thor asked. "Strange."

"Can we not talk about this?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, I want to see my new niece and nephew." Pepper agreed.

"Would you like to hold Jamie?" Nat offered.

"No," Pepper shook her head. "The last time I held a baby, he screamed his head off. I know from Peter that me and babies...are not the best match. He didn't really warm up to me until he was like three. I prefer to admire from a safe distance so they don't cry. My heart breaks a little when they cry. Happy is better with babies than I am. And that's saying something." Pepper chuckled and walked up to Jamie. "Hello again, sweetie. You're so cute."

Jamie made a sad sound and began to cry.

Pepper frowned. "See? Babies are adorable...and I make them cry."

"'Tis because you're afraid of them." Thor said. "It seems Banner has the same fear. I do not." Thor reached out and grabbed Jamie. 

"Thor, don't!" Nat reached out for the baby.

Jamie cried louder and squirmed in Thor's arms.

"Oh, honey." Tony got up and walked forward, pulling Jamie into his arms. She quieted and pressed her head to his arc reactor. "Did the big man scare you? It's okay, he's just a teddy bear. It's a lot, I know, so many people all at once. You're okay. Peter was the same way, always liked it quieter. You'll get used to all the people when you get a little older." Tony soothed her. "Lots going on today, baby, I'm sorry."

"You are good with her." Thor stated.

"I had practice." Tony smiled at Peter. 

"So if...neither of you bore the children, who did?" Thor wondered. "Or is this a thing you're sensitive about, like daemons?" Thor looked at the daemons around the room, his eyes lingering on Grace for a moment.

"They used surrogates." Nat explained. "That's why Peter looks like Tony, the twins take after Steve."

Peter's eyes widened and he smiled at his Aunt Nat. That was a nice way to put it. It wasn't exactly the truth for Peter, but he smiled anyway.

"I do not understand this word: surrogate." Thor shrugged.

"Rent-a-womb." Clint commented dryly.

"Ah, that sounds easier to understand." Thor nodded.

"And it's also kind of wrong and insulting, but I see the connection." Tony shrugged. Jamie let out a squeak. "I'll be back: bottle time. Is Joseph hungry?" Tony asked Clint. Then Tony held up a hand, his other arm gently rocking Jamie. "Nope, never mind, Joseph's always hungry. I swear, these kids are bottomless pits."

"Super metabolism? Sorry, that's my fault." Steve commented with a grimace. "Speaking of, I'm hungry too."

"You're lucky that baby formula won't run me out of money, Rogers." Tony headed for the kitchen and Analise scooped up Edwin by the scruff of his neck and followed Tony so Jamie and Edwin wouldn't be too far apart. "You get a pass, Princess, even though you're breaking the bank. But just this once. Once you get older we're gonna have to talk about your table manners." Tony teased and kissed her rosy cheek. 

"Tony," Steve warned.

"You're lucky your papa is such a stickler for not wasting food...or he'd be kicked out." Tony said, smirking as he prepared the bottles.

"Aw, I hate it when Mom and Dad fight." Clint pouted. "Please don't fight in front of us kids."

"Zip it, Barton, or you're grounded."

"Sorry, Dad."

Steve held up his arms. "Why am I always the Mom?"

"Because you're prettier. I mean, Tony's good looking, but you're pretty." Nat commented.

"And you get on us for not taking off our shoes inside and you always cook food." Bruce added.

"Yeah, and you nag us." Clint shrugged. "Tony's the one with the blunt, harsh, but caring 'dad advice.' He cleans up after our messes and gets angry, but forgives us anyway. He's usually sarcastic and doesn't take anything seriously, but he's the first one to jump in front of a bullet for us or get angry and sad when we get hurt. So, Steve's the Team Mom and Tony's the Team Dad."

"I agree with this." Thor nodded thoughtfully. "That is how our friends act."

Peter lifted his hand. "Actually, Tony's Dad and Steve's Papa, technically speaking. I sort of gave them those titles. My choice."

"Eh, it's funnier my way." Clint shrugged. "But you win on the technicality. Does Papa want to hold Mr. Joseph here?"

"Yes, please." Steve held out his arms and took Joseph back from Clint.

"He's still in that 'If I'm not holding the babies something terrible is going to happen' phase. I had it for months with Peter. I didn't let him out of my sight." Tony walked back to the sofa and handed Steve a bottle before sitting with Steve. Analise curled back up with Grace, setting Edwin down next to Elizabeth and Morgana. "I didn't really learn to step away from him until...well, until Jarvis visited once. I walked away and came back and baby Peter was still okay."

Clint chuckled and nodded. "Has to be stressful, especially around someone who's too little to take care of themselves." Clint said with a soft smile. "They're adorable though. Congrats on gaining two more mouths to feed, really. I'm happy for you three." Clint clapped Peter on the shoulder. "And you're already better at being a big brother than my big brother is, so, keep it up, kid." He winked. "I'm going to make myself scarce for a bit. The babies have enough excitement in their lives right now."

"Thank you." Steve smiled softly.

"Gonna go take a nap in the vents, bye Mom and Dad." Clint took Thor by the arm. "Come on, big guy, we'll talk about how to act around babies real quick before I nap."

"Alright." Thor nodded. "Goodbye, Earth parents." Thor nodded.

Steve sighed heavily as Clint and Thor left. "Clint ruined it with that last bit. I almost thought he was being nice."

"Yeah, he does that." Nat chuckled. "You've still got to practice your braids, luckily, Jamie's hair isn't that long yet. I'll let the two babies rest for a bit. If you ever need a babysitter for your three precious babies-"

"Hey! I'm not a baby." Peter muttered.

"Oh, sweetie, you're cute." Nat walked forward and poked him on the nose. "I'm in. Kids are my favorite. And thanks for letting me crash here, by the way. I needed a place that was...safe for a while."

"Any time, Nat." Tony smiled.

Nat smiled and looked at Steve. "I found him. We spoke for a little bit, but he's...not right. Not evil, I mean...he didn't shoot me, but...he remembers what he did and he's not alright. I think I can find him again...but he might just need space for a while. He really is a mess, but I'll figure him out. I think he trusts me now...in a way. At least he recognized what I am to him this time. I'm going to stay here for a bit though, away from the chaos." She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Steve's cheek, then Tony's.

"Ew, assassin germs." Tony scrunched his nose.

Nat rolled her eyes and headed to her room.

"On some more upsetting news, the press have been requesting pictures." Pepper frowned.

"I have some. I have a picture of the twins and a picture of all of us together, it should keep them calm for a bit." Tony nodded. "I'll send it to you once the babies are down for their naps." 

"Deal. We'll be quiet so they don't have too much going on." Pepper smiled.

Annie sneaked out of Bruce's pocket and looked over at the two babies. "They're so cute, B."

"Yeah, they are." Bruce said, fidgeting. "I don't think poking or prodding them is a good idea, but...when they get older I want to see how the serum effected them, just in case we need to address anything medical for them."

"Wow, that's..." Steve fumbled with his words.

"Helpful, better safe than sorry. Thank you." Tony nodded.

"It's freaky, is what it is." Steve shook his head. "I don't want my kids experimented on."

Bruce raised his hands. "No, no, that came out wrong. It's not like that. I don't want to experiment on them, I just, want to be able to create medicines that could help them. I doubt the serum is as strong in them as it is you, so I don't want them to, I don't know, have a tooth pulled one day and not have proper pain medicine. You know? What if your full strength medicine hurt them, but normal medicine doesn't touch them? It's just something to make sure is alright."

Steve looked down at his son and nodded. He'd gone without painkillers that worked during surgery before. It was horrible. Maybe...maybe it would be good. "When they're older, okay?" Steve was still upset by how they cried when they got their first shots. He never wanted them to cry in pain like that again.

"Of course." Bruce nodded. 

They all sat together, talking quietly as the babies ate. Peter played with Jamie's feet and she gently kicked, like it was a game. He'd wiggle her toes, and she'd tried to kick back. Her eyes looked down as she sipped down her formula, her eyes on Peter as he played with her feet. Pepper, in the middle of it all, lifted her phone and took a picture of the family.

-

"Brush your teeth, kid."

"Yeah, yeah." Peter huffed back at Tony as he headed toward his room.

"If you don't, I won't pay for your false teeth when yours rot out." Tony chuckled. He followed Peter into his room, holding Joseph in his arms. "Good night, kid."

"'Night, Dad." Peter came out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in his hand. "Goodnight, Joey."

"Don't let Papa hear you call him that." Tony chuckled. "Love you, kid, sleep tight, okay?"

"Love you too." Peter walked forward and carefully hugged his dad, then kissed his sleeping brother's cheek. "'Night."

"Brush your teeth, underoos." Tony winked and headed out, closing the door behind him. He took the baby into the nursery and paused. Steve was already putting Jamie down in her crib. Tony stopped to stare at it for a movement. Steve looked so sweet and tender and Jamie...she looked just like him, blonde hair and blue eyes. He wished that Steve had been around for when Peter was a baby. Seeing Steve with baby Peter would have absolutely melted his soul. If Steve had been around back then...well, everything would have been so much better. Still, he was just glad that Steve would get to experience all of this. All the firsts. The first words, the first laughs, the first roll-over, the first crawl, the first walk... Steve would finally get to have that. "Alright, baby boy, time to go to bed." Tony gently put Joseph down.

He stirred and cried softly. 

"Sh, sh, go back to sleep, hon, you're alright. Promise." Tony made sure he was wrapped up nice and warm before he waved the stuffed Tigger over him. "I know you have lots of energy, like Tigger, but even Tigger's have to sleep. So, how about we calm down?"

Joseph cooed and wiggled his legs. Tony put the toy on the floor and gently leaned down to kiss Joseph's head. His eyes opened and closed heavily until Joseph finally fell asleep again.

"Good job, hon. Love you." Tony kissed him again and headed to Jamie's crib. He wrapped his arms around Steve. "How is our princess?"

"Finally asleep." Steve grinned and kissed Tony's cheek. Steve slipped out of Tony's arms and moved to Joseph's crib to kiss him goodnight.

Tony dropped a kiss on Jamie's head. "Love you, princess." He gently ran his fingers through her short blonde hair. 

Analise and Grace were already in place, between the cribs. The two daemons slept in the babies room every night since they'd been born.

Tony stared at the babies for a few moments before he walked up to Steve. "Bedtime for us too?"

"Just a few more minutes." Steve whispered. "I want to make sure they sleep soundly."

Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around Steve from behind, resting his head gently on Steve's shoulder. It took a while, but they left the room together and walked to their room. Tony chuckled lightly. "Wanna fondue?"

"Oh God, I should have never told you about that." Steve shook his head.

Tony pulled Steve forward by his belt loops. "You're cute when you blush." Tony chuckled and pressed his lips to lips. Tony nudged the taller man onto the bed. "So, mom, how do you want to do this tonight."

"I am so done with the 'mom' comments." Steve huffed and yanked Tony down before rolling them over and pinning Tony down.

"What're you gonna do about it, Rogers?" Tony smirked.

"I'm gonna fuck you is what I'm going to do."

Tony's smirk widened. "Sounds like a plan."

"You said that just to entice me, didn't you?" Steve asked.

"Yup, I'm getting exactly what I wanted. I should raise Clint's allowance, he's been such a good kid."

"We are not the parents of the Avengers." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you're getting distracted, I kinda wanted you a little angry and rough around the edges."

"You can have that. Next time just ask outright."

"Shut up and fondue me, Steve."

"I hate you." Steve said before he launched forward and captured Tony's mouth in a rough kiss.

Tony just smirked into the kiss and held tight onto Steve's shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care.


	20. Not all Sunshine and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as: Sometimes, Tony sees darkness in the bright sky, and sometimes planes look like missiles to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade breaks all the walls and yes, he's calling for IM3. I agree.

Joseph started crying first, but in the end both he and Jamie were crying uncontrollably. Steve did not know what to do and Grace was in her own mess, trying to sort out Elizabeth and Edwin, who had no clue why they were so upset. Steve couldn't consult her as she was barely wrangling the two disturbed and squirmy ferret daemons. Peter was at school and Tony had been called to an emergency meeting. He was really regretting telling Tony he'd be fine alone with the babies for a few hours. How in the hell had Tony raised Peter on his own? The babies had been crying off and on for an hour. He'd tried all the usual fixes, but nothing worked. They weren't hungry, refused to sleep, cuddles weren't doing it, he'd changed their clothes from warmer to cooler and back, neither of them had a temperature or anything, and they both had fresh diapers. He didn't understand it. In the few weeks they'd been home they had never been ones to cry without an obvious cause, hunger, warm, cold, sleepy... Even the sound was different from normal and Steve wished he knew what it was..

"Come on, sweeties, you're okay. I promise." Steve rocked them gently in his arms. It almost seemed to calm them down, but then one of them would start up again and if one of the twins got upset then both of them did. 

"Captain Rogers, you seem to be in distress." JARVIS pointed out.

"You think? Or did you not notice the two babies crying for no reason? You'd think you'd maybe be a little more alert for them."

"I was around for Peter's infancy, I categorized all problematic cries, and I have learned to monitor the health of infants as well, especially since Peter was prone to breathing issues. It appears Jamie and Joseph are just grumpy, according to my archives. Peter cried like this, a few times."

"Really? And what did Tony do, I don't know what to do." Steve felt heartbroken. He couldn't figure out how to help his babies. They were upset and he couldn't help them feel better. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to make them happy.

"Tony took Peter for car rides at night. During the day he'd rock him in a chair."

"I tried the rocking chair." The streets in the day would be too busy to drive anywhere.

"Maybe music? Tony'd sing AC/DC to Peter."

"Sounds loud." Steve sighed.

"He didn't sing loud. It helped Peter relax."

It was worth a shot. Steve sang to the babies, but they didn't calm down. "Sweethearts, please."

"Would you like me to call Tony?" JARVIS asked.

"No! no... I can do this. I can do this." Steve rocked them and there it was, they calmed for a moment, then lost it. They didn't seem to like the rocking chair or the rocking but they did calm down for a moment. "Intermediate rocking? I don't know, worth a try at this point." Steve looked around and paused. That couldn't work...could it?

-

"I'm back, you do alright?" Tony called, walking into their home, seeing Steve sitting on the couch, judging by the blonde hair sticking over the top.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Sorry about that, I know it can be overwhelming to..." Tony froze when he stepped into the living room. The twins were snuggled together in Steve's shield, and every few seconds Steve used his foot to rock them a few times. "Is that the Captain America shield?"

"Yup." Steve said, without blinking.

Analise hopped up onto the back of the couch, looked from the shield to Steve, then shrugged, rolled her eyes, and went to curl up with Grace.

"You know we have a rocking chair." Tony gestured over to the chair.

"They didn't like it." Steve shrugged.

Tony snorted. "I'm not gonna judge." He knelt by the shield. "Hi, babies. Daddy's home. Did you have fun with Papa?"

"They cried non-stop."

"Oh, that sounds stressful, babe." Tony frowned. "Did you try-?"

"Music? Rocking, singing, holding, more blankets, less blankets, they don't have a fever or anything, they refused to eat or sleep...."

"Oh, you guys were just being cranky pants. Why do you have to do that to Papa? He's new at this, you gotta be nice." Tony leaned down and played with their feet. "You guys are stinkers. Take it easy on your papa, okay?"

"Don't not, pick them up," Steve warned as Tony reached out.

"It's fine, I've dealt with grumpy babies before." Tony picked Joseph up. "I'm guessing you were the troublemaker, weren't you? You're always starting stuff, Mister."

Joseph made a cooing sound and turned his head toward Tony's chest, his hand gripping his shirt right in front of the arc reactor.

"Yes, you better be sorry. Your papa looks so stressed because of your antics. You're lucky you're cute or we'd have to take away a toy every time you cried."

Tony sat down next to Steve on the couch.

"What?" Steve demanded, staring at Tony. "H-How did you do that?"

"Huh? Oh, you did all the hard work, I just happened to walk in after he calmed down, it's fine." Tony shrugged. "They're starting early. Peter was a quiet baby. He didn't start kicking up fits just to kick up a fit until he was a couple months old. With Peter, I could always tell what was wrong, usually he was hungry or feeling sick, but otherwise he was such a happy baby. Then he got a bit older and a little more cranky, which was good, because I got the chance to get used to taking care of a baby before I had to deal with all the random fits. Though, come to think of it, I usually just sang to him or took him for a ride in the car and he calmed right on down. He never stayed grumpy long. For a sick and tired little guy he was always so cheerful, still is." Tony dropped a kiss on Joseph's head. "It's okay to be grumpy though, I get grumpy sometimes too, you just gotta be nice to your pops until he gets the hang of this, okay?"

Steve leaned forward and put his head in his hands, his foot still rocking Jamie, as if he was afraid to stop the soothing rocking pattern of the shield. "I had no clue what to do."

"It's okay. Next time, call me, alright?"

"You were at a meeting."

"It was a minor explosion, I've done worse in my personal lab." Tony shrugged. "I could have walked you through some tips."

Steve sighed and fell sideways, leaning his head on Tony's leg. "I was scared. I thought they might be sick or hurt and I didn't know how to help because I couldn't see it."

"It's alright, babe." Tony ran his hand through Steve's hair. "Been there, done that. You did fine."

"Older kids are so much easier."

"In some ways, yes, in others, no." Tony laughed. "You think that growing up is a good thing until they start crawling...then everything gets more real."

"Don't scare me like that, please. I feel like I might have a heart attack already." Steve huffed and sat up.

"We can't have that, I'm the one with the weak heart."

Steve rolled his eyes. "How did you manage it with Peter?"

"Don't know. I wung it and never slept." Tony shrugged. "I think it's time for food. Let's get them some food and do the afternoon walk, deal?"

"What if they start crying again?" Steve asked, still periodically rocking Jamie.

"They won't, because if they do they'll be sleeping in a shoe, a very stinky shoe. Isn't that right, babies? If you get all grumpy again you'll lose your crib privileges, yes you will." Tony teased Joseph.

Steve sat up and smiled. "I hear old ladies live in shoes."

"See? You guys would hate it, so be nice." Tony chuckled and stood up, leaning down to kiss Steve's forehead. "Good job, champ. Keeping them alive is most of the battle. Mission is a success, Cap."

"Shush." Steve rolled his eyes and bent forward, picking Jamie up. For the first time, she didn't protest being removed from the shield. 

"Please tell me you got pictures of our babies snuggling in the shield, because that was adorable."

"I did." Steve nodded. "After they calmed down."

"Good. Snack time."

-

"Are you watching?" Wade asked over the phone.

"Of course I am, you said I have to see this movie, so I'm watching." Maggie huffed as she stared at the TV. "I don't get people's obsession with revenge movies."

"Because they're relatable, Maggie-bear. We've all been betrayed and hunted down our own FRANCISES and stabbed them with katanas! But I digress. The best part about revenge movies are the happily ever afters. Plus, they make great family movies." Wade said dreamily.

Maggie blinked a few times and looked down at the phone that was on speaker. Thomas stared at it too, like it was a foreign, confusing object. "A) I've never done that, and B) how do you figure that revenge movies are family movies?"

"Because family tends to be the whole motivation behind them, therefore, family films."

"Riiiiiight." Maggie sighed.

"Oh, honey, I'm going to educate you on your movies as soon as you move back in. Please tell me you've seen the best Christmas movie ever?"

"If you're one of those freaks that call Die Hard a Christmas movie, I'm going to hang up." Maggie laughed.

"NOOOOO, silly. I'm talking about Iron Man 3."

Maggie paused. "What?"

"Sorry, fourth wall break, ignore me." Wade giggled delightedly. "Speaking of breaking walls and revenge movies. I will do whatever it takes to protect my family, and that includes Maggie now. Here's looking at you, PeterStark, if that even is your real name. If you do anything to my precious family, I will come out of this story, I will find you, and I will kill you. Writers may think they can lord over characters, but they can’t. Some of us fight back. I've killed off my writers before for less, don't piss me off, skippy." Wade said in a deadly voice, then laughed. "Sorry, got monologuing again. You should see IM 3."

"They haven't made any Iron Man movies." Maggie sighed, just going along with his sometimes crazy rambles.

"In this universe, no. Oh well, have you seen the best Christmas movie ever?"

"Which movie is that?" Maggie wondered.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas, silly."

"Jesus, that's a Halloween movie. I should hang up on you."

"No! It's a tweener!" Wade defended. "And I'm guessing you're one of those shmucks who have a favorite version of a Christmas Carol?! News flash, Maggie, they're all the same!"

"Mickey's Christmas Carol is the best," Maggie commented. "And you have no clue how to pick a Christmas movie that's just a Christmas movie, do you?"

Wade muttered under his breath. "I like It's a Wonderful Life."

"Oh, so you're not a complete waste." Maggie teased.

Wade was quiet. "Good to hear you laughing, kid."

Maggie leaned back and pulled her blanket closer. She wished Wade was there. It had been a really bad week. Her mind hadn't been a happy place at all. "Thank you."

"I'm always here for you, kiddo. We found a school for you. They said they'd take you in the spring semester if you wanted."

"That'd be really nice. I talked to Professor X about it. He seemed like he already knew I was leaving."

"Of course he did, silly, that's his power."

"He doesn't read my mind like that. I don't like it, so he stays out." Maggie shrugged. "I guess...maybe because my dad didn't stay here long either. He says I'm a lot like my dad."

"Well, he was a brave and good man, not that I'm a huge fan of police, but...you know, he brought you up, so he's cool." Wade stated. "Wanna finish the movie, kid?"

"Yeah... Thanks for finding me a school...thanks for letting me move back to New York."

"You're family, kid. Plus, they have a dance program at the school."

"Wait...what? What kind of school did you get me into?" 

"It's in Manhattan...to be fair, with traffic as it is from Brooklyn to Manhattan, it'd probably be best to commute on a train. It's some art school. Manhattan Liberal and Performing Arts something or other. It's for talented kiddos like you who can do the fancy things like dance and sing and act and paint and stuff. First bell rings at 8:45 and apparently perception/learning struggles are supper common among creative people. Venessa was asking if there would be help available if you needed it and they have whole programs to help out with stuff if you need it. I know you're on top of it, but they still have help if you need it. I know sometimes you still need a boost from time to time."

Maggie was silent, trying to figure out how she could ever say thank you enough. She did need the help with her reading on occasion, but that was usually when she was using her powers or sleep deprived. She'd get to go to a place where they'd let her dance and perform. She'd get to be in New York again, back in Brooklyn. Sure, she'd be a couple blocks from her first home, but...she'd be back in her neighborhood, back in her home.

"Maggie?"

She sniffled.

"Please tell me those are good tears."

"Yeah, can we just ignore them and watch the movie?"

"Of course, kiddo. Let's get back to good old-fashioned revenge!"

She'd get to go home for Christmas break and stay. She'd get to live in Brooklyn again. Her home. She could finally be home again.

-

Steve and Tony took turns for afternoon walks. Today, Tony had Joseph and Steve had Jamie. The wraps they wore kept the babies supported and pressed close to their chests. The pair held hands as they walked around the block, nothing too far, but enough for all of them to get fresh air. Grace followed them at a distance, watching for any disturbances, or anyone lurking with cameras. Edwin and Elizabeth were flying happily in the air as matching bluebirds, examining everything they passed.

They were half-way through their walk when a noise made Jamie grunt.

"Sh, it's okay." Steve stopped and gently cupped her head in his hand. "It's alright. It's just a plane." Steve said, lifting her hat and turning her so she could look up. "It's just a plane in the sky. It's okay. See." He grabbed her hand and pointed to the sky. "It flies in the air, just like your daddy, except he has a suit and it's more colorful than a plane. You don't have to be afraid."

There was a sharp intake of breath and Steve whirled.

Tony was looking up at the sky, at the plane with wide eyes. He had his arms around Joseph protectively, his breathing was erratic.

"Tony?" Steve asked.

Tony backed up into the windows of the building, tripping over bushes as he went.

"Tony!" Steve rushed forward and put his arms on Tony's. "Hey, breathe, breathe, you're alright." He heard Tony mutter something, something that sounded close to 'gotta stop the missile.' "Hey, hey, you're alright. Everything's fine. You saved the day, it's just a plane. You're okay, breathe." Joseph made a discomforted sound that was muffled as Tony held him tight to his chest. "You gotta ease up on, Joseph, darlin', he's alright, but you gotta give him room to breathe."

Tony was still out of it, wide-eyed and muttering. But something registered, because he loosened his grip on Joseph. Joseph wiggled and made an upset sound.

"We're okay, we're all okay." Steve soothed both Tony and Joseph. "It's alright...it's fine. Let's do some breathing exercises, okay? Don't focus on anything else, Tony, just breathe. Can you look at me real quick? Good, now breathe with me." He began to count out the breaths for Tony.

It took several long minutes to get Tony to breathe properly, but as soon as he did, his eyes met Steve's and his arms relaxed even further, falling limp at his sides.

"There you are." Steve gently ran his fingers over Tony's cheek. "You're alright. It's okay."

"S-sorry." Tony breathed. "Swore I saw...thought I saw..."

"Sometimes the rain plays tricks, I've been there." Steve nodded and kissed Tony's head. "I thought you were doing better?" Steve winced at how it came out. He didn't mean for it to sound judgmental. Was there any good way of asking about it though?

"I thought so too." Tony was shaken, pale. He held out his hand. "Help me up."

Steve pulled him up and held him close. "Wanna go home."

Tony nodded. He frowned and kissed Joseph's head gently. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, Tony. Let's just get you home so you can rest, okay?"

"I don't wanna look up again."

"You don't have to. I've got you, come with me." Steve wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders and walked quickly back to the tower. Once they were in the elevator, Tony leaned his head against Steve's shoulder, his breaths still ragged.

"I don't know what happened. I just looked up and saw something streaking across the sky and I thought... I thought it was the nuke and I couldn't get to my suit fast enough and I knew it and I just was so..."

"It's okay. You can be scared, it's okay, darlin'. You're safe. We're all safe and here, okay?"

"What if it happens again, Steve? There's so much out there I don't know. Something bad could happen any day and what if I'm not ready for it?"

"You don't have to be ready for everything, Tony, you're not alone in this." Steve rubbed Tony's arms, then gently unhooked Joseph from Tony's chest. Steve put the babies down in the crib in the living room and then turned back to Tony. He pulled Tony into a tight hug. "You don't have to be ready for everything, we have a team, Tony. And no one can live like that, Tony. No one should live feeling like the world might fall apart. If there is anything I know, is you have to live every day to the fullest. Even if all the sudden everything was just gone, it'd be better to have lived fully and with love and happiness. We can't live in fear every day, Tony. The bad guys will always show up, but they've already beaten us if we worry endlessly."

"But that's what I do. It's literally my job to figure out how to make the future better and that means-"

"Understanding what could come. But you don't have to live in a terrible world, Tony. You can see possible bad futures and work to make it better, and still live for the day. You just...gotta get there. I know it's hard. I still find myself in the past more than I'd like." Steve kissed Tony's neck. "It's okay...we'll get there eventually. Are you feeling okay? That was rough."

"I'm tired."

"How about some sleep?"

"No, I want my family in my sight. I want Peter home and-"

"Peter can finish school, Tony, he's safe. Besides, there is only an hour left until he's home, it'd be weird to pull him out of his last class. He's okay, I promise." Steve kissed him again. "How about we cuddle on the couch. That way you can see the babies and I'll be with you. Peter'll be here soon. I can get dinner around for all of us, sound alright?"

"Okay."

Steve smiled gently and guided Tony to the sofa. He pulled the blanket off the back and wrapped it around Tony. "I'm going to make sure the babies are settle, get them fed. I'll pull them closer too, so we can all be close."

"I'm sorry." Tony whispered, still shaking.

"Don't be. You've been with me through nightmares, I'll be here too." Steve pressed his hand over Tony's chest, not only over the arc reactor, but the wedding band Tony wore on a chain around his neck. "I'm here, don't worry about anything, but feeling better. I've had my share of panic attacks, they take it out of me, gotta think you're probably tired too." Steve kissed the top of Tony's head and ruffled his hair. "I'll be back, please, just breathe, love."

Tony nodded and leaned against the arm of the sofa.

Steve nodded and walked to the kitchen, keeping Tony in his sight the whole time as he warmed bottles for the babies. He didn't like seeing Tony like this. He hoped maybe a night surrounded by their children might help Tony relax. Then, Steve saw Analise. She was hiding in the corner, behind a shelf, pressed so small that even Grace couldn't get to her. Steve sighed. He was sure that Tony was getting better. But Tony was the king of distraction, perhaps, though, Tony had changed from distracting himself in his lab to distracting himself with his children. Either way, Tony wasn't facing his troubles...not truly. 

Steve didn't know how to help him. He really didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care. <3


	21. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a nightmare that frightens him and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delay. I have written this chapter about thirty times in a bunch of different ways. I haven't liked it at all, no matter which way I've written it. I know that if I keep sitting on it, I'll never get it done. So I still don't like it, but I'm going to say it's done for now. The characterization felt wrong and what I meant to say never came out right and it's just been such a difficult chapter and I'm sure it hates me as much as I hate it right now.... Bleh bleh bleh. Hopefully the next chapter isn't too difficult.  
> We're starting Iron Man 3 now.  
> I started another long story and it's funny, because I keep finding myself putting daemons in it and having to edit Grace, Ana, and Morgana out of it. :'-D It's funny.

Late November came with a chill. Steve stopped running in the mornings. It was too cold for him to cope with it healthily and Tony hadn't been exactly stable. Steve knew he needed to mind his own limits and take care of himself, because he wasn't always sure Tony would be a 100% every day. He tried to talk Tony into going to therapy again, but Tony said it wouldn't help this time around. Steve trusted Tony to figure out what he needed in his own time. The only upside was that Tony and Analise weren't outright hiding from their problems this time. Sure, Tony spent too long in his lab, tinkering on Mark...whatever of the suits. But Tony still showed up to help make breakfast and to straighten Peter's hair before school.

Any time the babies cried in the night, before Steve could even get to their room, Tony would be there, sitting in the rocking chair comforting their babies. And the babies loved him, always snuggling close to the arc reactor, as if it were a nightlight, and the soft blue glow did seem to soothe them. Tony seemed to come back to life around his children, but Steve could tell somedays that Tony was really just wearing a mask. With the children, he wore a perfect mask, much like the one he wore in front of the press. Peter, could tell something was off...of course. Peter was just intuitive and very good at reading people like that. The babies didn't know a different.

Around Steve though, Tony couldn't always keep the mask off. Tony was scared. Terrified of something he couldn't fully explain. He was always a man living in the future. He'd always been so confident in his ability to change the future, like the future was his world alone. Now, he looked at the future from a place of terror. Steve knew that whatever Tony was afraid of, that it could rattle him so thoroughly meant that he needed time to figure it out and support. Steve would be there for it...even if he hated it.

Steve hated every second of it, because how Tony felt, how he looked, how often he went without sleeping. Tony'd pulled himself together and kept himself strong through crisis and until Steve had gotten more confident with taking care of the babies. Then Tony'd crumbled, slowly, bit by bit.

"Sleep, Steve." Grace called from the bottom of the bed. "You can't keep worrying like this. One of you have to sleep. Okay? The kids need their parents."

"I'm just worried about him." Steve whispered.

Grace crawled up the bed and nuzzled against Steve's hand, then curled up in front of him. "Me too...and I miss snuggling with Ana."

Steve missed snuggling with Tony too. It was hard to sleep without Tony next to him. Steve gently scratched Grace's ears. "I know." Steve tried to close his eyes again, tried to rest.

The door opened.

Steve sat up and saw Tony in the doorway, wearing a black tank top and blue boxers, his wedding band glinted around his neck by the light of the reactor, hanging from the chain around his neck. He looked like he'd been in the shower, though he obviously hadn't been in their shower, likely to keep from disturbing Steve. "Hey." Steve smiled at him.

"Sorry, did I wake you up? Didn't mean to." Tony whispered, shyly. Analise ran around him and hopped up onto the bed, curling against Grace's side.

"I wasn't asleep, come to bed."

"Sure thing, honey." Tony climbed up into bed and snuggled onto his side.

Steve turned and pressed behind him, placing a kiss on the back of Tony's neck as they threaded their hands together. Steve felt sleepiness fill him almost instantly. Finally he could relax, he had Tony with him now. He kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Tony answered. "Sorry about...all of this."

"It's okay. We have to heal and it takes time." Steve muttered sleepily. "Get some rest, love."

"Okay."

-

"TONY!" That scream echoed in Tony's head, Analise's scream as she died. Tony lasted a moment longer than her scream. It was a long enough time to know the vastness of the universe, the millions of threats. He knew those threats could come after his family, after his friends, after humanity... Then he died. He didn't remember fully what happened when he died. He couldn't remember being alone, but he couldn't remember if anyone was around. All he knew is that he couldn't leave Peter, he couldn't leave Steve, because he knew something terrible would happen to them if he wasn't there for them, to protect them, to fight for a better future.

His dreams filled in the blank time, the time in death that he couldn't quite remember, with screaming, Analise's dying scream. His screams, his pleading. He could hear the future cries of Peter and Steve as something terrible tore them apart, and now his babies screamed, still infants, being hurt.

"Tony!"

He wanted to help them, wanted to save them. He couldn't move though. Had he died again? Had he never come back? Was his family dying and screaming and shrieking because he hadn't prepared better for them? Because he wasn't ready?

"Tony!"

He couldn't move, couldn't help. He could only float there, as if suspended without gravity, stuck in his moment of death while his family begged for his help.

"Tony, wake up!"

Wake up?

If only it were that simple.

-

Steve shook Tony. "Tony. Tony! Tony, wake up!" He needed to wake him up, needed to get his husband out of the nightmare. There were tears leaking out of Tony's eyes and his muscles were tense as he gasped for air. "Love...wake up." Steve squeezed Tony's shoulder, tightly, not too much as to hurt Tony, but enough to maybe shock him away.

A metal hand grabbed Steve and yanked him off the bed. Steve grunted as his body slammed into the floor. He looked up in shock as one of Tony's suits stood over him. A repulsor aimed at him and whirring to life. Steve tensed and prepared for a fight. He had to keep it in their room, keep it away from their children.

Tony gasped and shot up, turning. "Power down!" He commanded and his suit listened, then shattered at a single gesture. Tony panted heavily. "I must've called it in my sleep...that's not...that's not supposed to happen. I'm sorry. That's... I'll have to recalibrate the sensors."

Steve got to his feet and stared at Tony. The suit on the floor...God, it could have hurt their children. What if it fired through the wall? The nursery was next door. The babies were just through a wall. Peter was across the hall. Their children were actually at risk.... "Tony...you need...something. Help or...I don't know." Steve rubbed his face.

Analise cowered, dropping off the bed and slipping underneath.

Tony must've seen something in Steve's eyes, because he reached out. "Steve, can we just...just one moment. Please don't go."

"I know you said therapy isn't going to be helpful, but you need to do something or take a break or vacation or something. Our children are next door and your suit came and attacked me while you were sleeping... What else can this fear do if it's already controlling you this much? What if I couldn't have stopped it in this room?"

"Steve...please."

Steve stared at Tony for a moment. He couldn't leave him like that. He looked so scared, so terrified of what his fear had just done... Steve climbed up onto the bed and grabbed his hand. "Come here. Come here." He pulled Tony against his chest. "I've got you. I've got you." He kissed Tony's forehead and held his trembling husband tight to his chest. "I love you. You're safe, you're home."

"I'm sorry." Tony sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"Sh...it's okay. Everything's okay...just breathe...breathe. We're alright. You're okay." Steve held him tight. "I've got you. Always, love."

"I'm sorry." Tony whispered over and over again.

-

Over breakfast, Tony typed out on his phone. "Eat up, kid." He said to Peter without looking.

"Sure...but, you're being weird. Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Just had a rough night." Tony shrugged. "Looks like I have to make a business trip too."

"A trip?" Peter asked, sounding upset. Morgana shifted into a sullen-looking puppy. "So close to winter break?"

"Yeah, sorry, kid. I'll try to keep it short, okay? Then we can go do out Malibu Christmas as usual, okay?" Tony smiled at him.

"Alright." Peter nodded in agreement, not unused to his dad having to go on work trips. He finished eating and got up, heading for the door. "I'm going to head off. I don't want to make Uncle Happy wait too long." He leaned down and kissed each of the twins. "Love you, babies." He hugged Tony and kissed his cheek. "Love you, dad, get some rest, okay?"

"Sure thing, punk." Tony smiled. "Love you too."

Peter kissed Steve's cheek and smiled. "Love you, Papa." He headed off to the elevator once Steve responded.

A few beats of silence passed. "A trip?"

"I can't be in New York right now." Tony shook his head. "Every time I look up I see...that day. I just need to take some space, breathe, you know? And I don't want to uproot our family. Is it alright?"

"Take the time you need, Tony." Steve walked forward and squeezed his shoulders.

"I don't want to leave you alone with all of this."

"I'm not alone, Tony, we have a great family. Your health is important. In a couple weeks we can join you down there."

"I thought so... I got ahold of Pepper and she said I could stay with her and Bruce...they're camping in the Malibu house for now and...I just... I need to not be in New York right now. I think it'll help. And I don't want something like last night to happen again. I need...I need to fix this. I'm scared, Steve. I'm just...I'm terrified."

Steve held him close. "I love you." He kissed the top of his head. "If you need to leave, you can. I'll look after things. I can handle it here. It's only two weeks."

"That's like...over a hundred diapers and so many bottles and-"

"You managed with Peter by yourself. I have Peter, who's great with the babies. Nat's around and Clint's in and out right now, they're both awesome with them. Plus there's always Aunt May and Uncle Ben. We'll be okay. It's important for you to be healthy, Tony. It's so important for you to take care of yourself."

"I don't want to leave you or the kids I just...I don't want to be here, Steve."

"I know. You know I love you, right?" Steve asked, wrapping his arms around him.

"Yes. I love you too, so much. I'm so sorry that I'm not...I'm not alright."

"This isn't your fault, Tony. Bad things happen and it's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

"I still have to get better though." Tony nodded.

"And I'll be here for you, always. If getting out of the city is what you need, then do it. We'll follow you as soon as we can, alright?"

Tony leaned against him and tears slipped from his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to leave you...I just...want out of here."

"I love you and you'll be alright. You'll get through this." Steve kissed his head, then sat next to Tony. "Open up, you need to eat."

"I'm not a baby." Tony wrinkled his nose, his teasing tone falling flat.

"No, but you're tired and upset and you need to eat and rest and gain your strength. You have to take care of yourself." Steve smiled, hoping he could lighten Tony's mood. "Do you want to do it or do you want me to pretend that this fork is a train."

Tony snorted. "I'm good, thanks." He took his fork back and took a tentative bite of his food. "It's hard to eat."

"I know...take your time, eat what you can. Then we can get you to have a nap or a shower or both. Get you rested up and relaxed."

Tony nodded. He knew he wasn't good at taking care of himself. "Thank you."

"I'll be right here, whatever you need." Steve promised.

"I love you."

"And I love you, Tony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care.


	22. No Rest for the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All everyone wants to do is just have one moment where things aren't going to hell.  
> The moment doesn't last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long. My heath got real sketchy and I spent some time in the hospital and I’m just now trying to get back into the full groove. I had most of this written before the incident so if it seems a little jerky it’s because it was written at two different times. Sorry about that.

Tony got out of his car and walked up to the house. The air coming off the ocean felt so clean, warm. He hated being away from his family, but...being away from the New York skyline...that was nice, better than nice. "I like it here." Analise commented. "I think we needed to come here."

"I miss Steve and the kids already." 

"Me too...but we do need this, Tony. You haven't been right since...well, neither of us have been right."

"I know." Tony agreed. And it wasn't like he was good for them. Trouble seemed to chase him and he wasn't smart enough or good enough to prepare for it. He just kept letting them down, getting them hurt. And working hard to make the future better just seemed to keep them away. He couldn't figure out what it was supposed to be.

"We're not all there for our family when we're like this...we gotta sort it out so we can be there for them."

Tony nodded and he went to the front door and pulled it open. Inside, Bruce was sitting on the sofa. He turned his head and Amelia climbed over the back of the couch and tilted her head.

"Analise? Hi!" Amelia called out and rushed toward Analise, the two sat and began to chit-chat quietly.

"Tony...hi." Bruce said.

"Sorry to drop in unannounced. I um...need some space." 

"It's your home, Tony. You're kind enough to let Pepper and I stay here while she's on business, but it's your home. Are Steve and the kids coming down? It is the holiday home...are you sure you're alright with us staying?"

Tony could read between the questions. "You're fine. I've been having some trouble with um..." Tony vaguely gestured to his head. "I um...had a nightmare and my suit came to defend me so I decided to...come to California a bit early, get some air, calm down. So I don't...inadvertently hurt someone with my...issues."

"New York, the battle, right?" Bruce asked gently. "I'm sorry."

"I'm...I'm okay. I just need to, figure this out." Tony shook his head, then put on a smile. "So, you and Pepper, huh? How's that going?"

Bruce flushed and fidgeted. "It's um, going."

"Aw, your so cute. We definitely need to talk. You know what? You, me, and Happy. We should get burgers. Terrible, delicious, greasy burgers. That way we can all embarrass the hell out of you. Sound like a plan? I think it sounds great. It'll be my treat."

Bruce rubbed his forehead. "Why do I feel like this is going to be a disaster?"

-

Peter hated it, that his dad had gone away. He couldn't understand it. Sure, his dad had always had to travel for business trips and stuff, but he'd never just...left. He knew his dad was upset, that something was wrong, but he'd never just...left. It wasn't fair that he left. They needed him. They were family, they were supposed to help each other. He huffed and walked up the stairs to the apartment, the elevator was broken again, and his chest felt a little tight when he got to the top. He hated it, that his lungs were rebelling against him. They'd gotten a lot better since Nat had begun teaching him to fight, but the cool air and the climb and the stress weren't on his side. Morgana had been an irritated ball of fur since they'd found out. Peter wasn't even sure what kind of cat she was, she just looked constantly irritated, puffy.

He put his key in May and Ben's door and walked in. He tossed his bag on the sofa and a grunt. Ben sat up and put the offending bag on the ground, Annie was sleeping on the couch and barely opened her eyes at the disturbance before going back to sleep. "What do you carry in that thing, kid, bricks?"

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone was home."

"Sick day." Ben shrugged, his voice stuffy. "You don't look too great either. What's wrong, Pedro?" Ben sat up and patted the sofa next to him.

Peter went to the kitchen and got a cup of water, hearing how hoarse Ben sounded. He handed it to Ben before he sat down. "Dad left yesterday."

"What?" Ben wondered.

"He went to California. Papa said he's staying until we get down there. I just don't understand."

"You're angry."

Peter nodded.

"It's okay. You're allowed to be upset." Ben held out an arm.

Peter leaned into his side and closed his eyes, trying to keep the angry/sad tears from spilling. "Why did he leave? Why won't he let anyone help him?"

"Sometimes it's hard to ask for help, especially from those you love. It's not an excuse and what he did is wrong...but it can be really hard to ask for help sometimes." Ben gently rubbed Peter's back.

"Why did he have to leave us? I would have helped if he just told me how. Why...?" The tears spilled over and Peter collapsed into Ben's side. 

"I don't know, Pedro. I'm sorry." Ben let him snuggle with him. "It's not your fault, okay? Your dad's being an idiot and that's not your fault, okay?"

"Why can't he just stay home?"

"I don't know... But it's okay to be mad or sad. It wasn't right."

"I'm sorry for coming here. I just didn't want to go home angry, 'cause Papa has enough on his plate."

"You're always allowed to come here, Peter. Always. You're family. This is your home too." Ben kissed his forehead gently.

"I should go home though, Papa will need help with Jamie and Joey."

"Peter, take a few more seconds, okay? Your breathing is a little rough." Ben warned.

Peter sniffled. His lungs felt constricted, like he was on the edge of an asthma attack. He hadn't had one in a long time, he hated that he might have one. 

"You can stay for a little bit, breathe, get it in hand. Then I'll take you home."

"You're sick. I can-"

"What? Walk? Nope. I'll take you home. Save your papa a drive. It's just a cold, I'll get you home and come get a nap in, alright?"

"Okay."

"Work on breathing first, Pedro."

Peter nodded and rested against Ben again, trying to focus on his breathing, hoping that it didn't get worse.

-

Peter sat in the living room, Joey cuddled against his chest. It was quiet, Steve gently put Jamie in the crib and walked over for Joseph. Peter gave Joseph over carefully and frowned. They both weren't right. They were both angry and upset and sad. "How do we help Dad?" Peter asked quietly.

"I've been trying to figure that out, bud. Part of me says someone needs to force him to sit still and actually talk for once...but I don't know how he'd react if I tried. I just don't want to make it worse."

"He's really scared and sad. I don't know how to help. None of the normal stuff was helping."

"It's not on us, bud." Steve said tiredly. "I've been through it myself, you know? Mental health doesn't always make sense, it doesn't follow logic, sometimes it throws the whole rulebook out of the window. I don't know what the right answer is. But all we can do is support him. Unfortunately, there's no way to fight off his demons for him." Steve put Joseph with Jamie and came back, pulling Peter into a hug. "He'll be alright. I'm hoping maybe if he doesn't have to see where...you know aliens attacked, he might calm down a little. Everyone reacts to stuff like this different."

"My therapist says we don't always do the right thing when we're scared or upset. She says we adapt at a young age and that those adaptations stick around... Dad never had anyone to help him when he was a kid...that's probably why he still retreats, because he adapted to always being alone...abandoned."

"You're a smart kid, and you're probably right. But it's not good for him."

Peter nodded against Steve's shoulder. "I know. I just want to help."

"We'll get him home. He'll be okay. Let's see if he can calm down a little bit and listen to reason, right? We've only got a week until we see him. We can do this, just got to be strong and try to connect with him."

"Yeah." Peter nodded and looked down. For the first time since his dad left, Morgana relaxed just a little. She shifted into lab and paced with Grace.

He sighed and looked up at his papa. "Wanna watch a movie and try to relax?"

"Yeah, bud. I think we could both use some time relaxing."

Across the country, as the boys settled in to try to relax, a person blew up and nearly killed Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care.

**Author's Note:**

> Take care of yourselves.


End file.
